Resident Evil: Los Iluminados
by Looray
Summary: Laura é uma jovem simples que passa as férias em uma pequena aldeia localizada na Espanha, tudo parece estar indo bem, até que um dia um grupo oculto chamado "Los Iluminados" levanta sua igreja na aldeia e estranhos eventos começam a acontecer. Sua vida muda de repente e quando parece ser o fim de sua história, um desconocido americano a resgata e promete ajudá-la.
1. Prologo

Meus pais me disseram que não estávamos longe de viver uma vida diferente, que o homem todo dia cria sua própria destruição sem saber, acreditando que ele faz o bem. De fato, mesmo que eles não acreditem, o bem também tem seu lado ruim.

Armas biológicas e bio-orgânicas? Super sera?

As grandes indústrias queriam melhorar seus armamentos e não apenas a tecnologia serviria, eles queriam melhorar os soldados, e tornar possível que o ser humano tivesse poderes, é algo louco, eu sei. Mas agora tudo saiu do controle, atualmente o poder é exercido pelo mal e nunca acreditei que isso me afetaria.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta semana eu queria desfrutar de um bom clima na Espanha com meu tio e meus pais, o secretária de turismo recomendou uma aldeia, os primeiros três dias foram divertidos e relaxantes. Aquela aldeia era bem quieta e as pessoas se dedicavam à agricultura e pecuária, embora o ruim seja que eu era a garota mais jovem entre os turistas e penso da aldeia porque eu não tinha visto nenhum outro da minha idade.

De qualquer forma, eu poderia dizer que eu gostei até que no quarto dia eu ouvi rumores sobre a chegada dos "Iluminados", disseram que era uma seita religiosa e que eles tinham sua igreja no topo da aldeia, fiquei muito curiosa até um dia fui com meu tio para visitá-la. No meu ponto de vista, não se parecia com uma igreja ou uma seita religiosa, mas sim como um culto. Eu estava com muito medo ao ver um cemitério na frente dela.

\- Que tipo de igreja é essa? - Carlos perguntou, meu tio.

\- Eu prefiro dizer que é uma seita. - Eu comentei.

Entramos no local e pude ver um símbolo, como uma peça removível, meu tio o apertou e a enorme porta se abriu. Nós dois nos entreolhamos intrigados, ao entrar pudemos observar vários monges, eu acho que eles se chamam, com seus capuzes que mal podíamos ver seus rostos. Eles estavam fazendo um ritual.

Para não perturbar, decidimos dar a volta e sair de lá, mas dois outros apareceram atrás de nós, bloqueando nossa estrada.

\- Mas que diabos ... - Carlos ficou surpreso.

\- Podemos usar esse homem. - disse uma voz sombria em inglês, meu tio não entendeu, mas eu fiz.

Nós dois parecíamos confusos e um dos monges bateu no meu tio, deixando-o inconsciente no chão, tentei ajudá-lo, mas outro deles me parou, então optei por bater com meu cotovelo o imbecil e sair correndo do lugar.

Lá fora, vi um grupo de habitantes de pé olhando para a igreja. Então eu fui a uma senhora.

\- Senhora me ajude por favor, eles pegaram meu tio. - Eu disse desesperadamente.

A senhora simplesmente me ignorou e continuou observando a igreja, como se estivesse hipnotizada.

\- Estou falando com você! Nós falamos a mesma língua O que há de errado?

\- Lord Saddler. - Ela murmurou.

Eu me virei para ver a igreja e lá estava o mesmo homem que ordenou os dois monges, suponho que ele é o líder.

\- Pegue ela! - Ele exclamou apontando o dedo para mim.

No começo eu estava confusa, e vi que a senhora se virou para me ver, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Dei alguns passos para trás até que os outros se viraram para me ver.

\- Merda! - Murmurei.

\- Rápido! Ela é um intruso. - Disse um dos aldeões.

Decidi correr enquanto os habitantes me seguiam por trás, parecia uma eternidade, minha cabeça não tinha tempo para pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu apenas corri instintivamente, pelo medo, pelo medo do que eles podiam fazer comigo.

Felizmente os residentes não me alcançaram e eu cheguei onde os outros turistas deveriam estar, mas eu os encontrei sendo assasinados pelos outros espanhóis, por um momento fiquei congelada assistindo a cena, os gritos dessas pessoas pedindo ajuda, alguns com traços sangue. Parecia que tudo isso girava em torno de mim, eu fechei os dentes com coragem, não sabia o que fazer, minha respiração estava entre o cortada, meu peito tremia, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela minha testa, até que meus no pensamentos me vieram à mente meus pais.

Suspirei e rapidamente, sem ser vista pelos habitantes, subi ao segundo andar da casa onde deveriam estar, mas não os encontrei. Ouvi mais gritos vindo de fora e olhei pela janela do quarto, era meu pai, meu pai ... Ele estava ajoelhado com as mãos amarradas, ao lado de uma pessoa que tinha uma bolsa cobrindo a cabeça. Havia vários colonos com ancinhos, facões e varas formando um círculo balbuciando a frase: "Mate-os, mate-os"

De repente, ouvi o som de uma espécie de serra e da multidão apareceu um homem, que tinha o rosto coberto, com uma motosserra em suas mãos, engoli minha saliva com dificuldade ao vê-lo, meu coração começou a acelerar com mais intensidade e um tremendo calafrio cruzou as minhas costas, o homem com a motosserra veio gritando como um louco na direção do meu pai e o decapitou. Como eu poderia cobrir minha boca para não gritar e as lágrimas inundarem meu rosto, o corpo do meu pai caiu completamente no chão e sem cabeça. Então notei que uma mulher tirou a bolsa da cabeça da outra pessoa, quem finalmente era minha mãe. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o corpo decapitado e começou a gritar e chorar, implorando por sua vida, mas os habitantes sanguinários não se importaram, então a mesma mulher com seu machado pregou diretamente na cabeça dela.

Cobri os olhos e me abaixei no chão, encostando minhas costas na parede. Minutos depois de ter sido agachada tentando digerir tudo o que eu tinha acabado de ver. Isso é real ou uma invenção da minha imaginação? Eu estava pedindo a minha mente uma resposta lógica, mas não consegui encontrá-la.

Levantei-me e olhei de novo pela mesma janela.

\- Isso é real. - Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Parei, recostei-me contra a parede, comecei a tremer, fiquei com muito medo, não pude acreditar que tudo isso estivesse acontecendo comigo, enxuguei o suor na testa com a mão e suspirei tentando relaxar. Logo pensei na minha vida, não queria acabar assim e só havia uma maneira de sair dessa viva, a ponte principal.

Eu decidi fugir de casa, percebendo que ninguém cercava meu ambiente. Eu comecei a correr, o mais rápido que pude, cruzei caminhos com muita flora, achei que tinha perdido mas depois fui até uma ponte, pensei ter conseguido escapar daquela cidade, até que vi outro aldeão carregando um machado na mão. Instintivamente me escondi em alguns arbustos e sem perceber pisei em uma armadilha com dentes que prenderam meu pé direito e me deixaram imóvel, evitei gritar de dor para que eles não me ouvissem e caí na grama, alguns segundos depois o espanhol se afastou. Então eu tentei me libertar dessa armadilha, com ambas as mãos eu agarrei e estiquei com toda a minha força para que não me cavasse mais fundo mas era de ferro, muito pesado e não consegui, minha perna começou a perder sangue e mordi o pescoço da minha camisa pela dor que sofri.

Durante os primeiros minutos, ainda tinha esperanças de poder me livrar dessa merda até que, depois de uma hora, decidi desistir, não tinha força suficiente para segurá-la, toda vez pegava mais.

\- Que maneira estúpida de morrer Laura! - Murmurei para mim mesma enquanto observava minha perna presa. - Eu morrerei sangrada por não estar atenta. - Suspirei.

E assim a manhã passou sem ser encontrada, a única coisa que fiz foi mastigar um chiclete que eu tinha tirado do meu bolso e esperar por alguma ajuda, embora fosse mais provável que aqueles aldeões me encontrassem ou eu morresse por causa dessa armadilha.

Um longo tempo se passou ou eu pensava assim, eu queria me matar, mas não tinha jeito, sofrer essa provação era pior do que ser crivado ou mutilado. Um movimento que fez e pôde sangrar ainda mais, além disso meus braços começaram a tremer e minha força estava esgotada.

Eu cuspi o chiclete e olhei para o céu, o sol estava indo devagar, a atmosfera estava em silêncio, eu estava com medo de passar a noite aqui. Então, por um momento, decidi parar de pensar nisso e a brisa me trouxe alguma paz. Uma paz que logo foi interrompida por um tiro. Fiquei com medo, não sabia o que fazer, se eram os habitantes manipulados ou se era a polícia. Eu consegui ver alguns deles correndo com seus machados, então ouvi uma explosão. Fechando os olhos, tentei imaginar o que aconteceu naquela área, até ouvir mais tiros.

Abri os olhos ao sentir alguns passos, levantei os olhos e vi um homem loiro, com uma jaqueta marrom e uma arma na mão, não parecia ser um residente da aldeia, nem era um turista.

\- Ei! - Exclamei fracamente com minha voz rouca.

O homem parou e olhou em todos os lugares com todos os seus sentidos em alerta.

\- À sua direita. - Eu disse em um sussurro levantando uma das minhas mãos como pude, mas logo eu gritei porque os dentes da armadilha me pregaram com mais força.

O loiro conseguiu me ver e se aproximou a mim.

\- Ajuda-me por favor. - Murmurei entre lágrimas.

Então ele guardou a arma e se agachou assistindo a armadilha.

\- Você perdeu muito sangue. - Ele disse em inglês para depois abrir os dentes da armadilha e me libertar. - Fique parada, vou enfaixar essa ferida.

Deitei-me completamente na grama com o braço esquerdo na testa, estava totalmente exausta. O loiro começou a enfaixar a ferida, senti minha perna queimar e muita dor, pequenas gotas de lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos, mas eu segurei.

\- Obrigada. - Eu disse ao observar o trabalho finalizado.

\- Você tem sorte que essa coisa não tenha sido capaz de arrancar sua perna. Me diga, você pode andar? - Me perguntou.

\- Sim, suponho. - Me levantei.

\- Quem é você e onde estão seus pais? O que você está fazendo em um lugar como este?

\- Eu ... eu sou Laura Lopez, eu vim de férias e há alguns dias um grupo de culto chamado "Los Iluminados" chegou. Eles têm meu tio e eu acho que eles controlam os habitantes porque mataram os outros turistas, assim como ... como meus pais. - Eu comentei de cabeça baixa.

\- Los Iluminados? Pff, que nome hein. - Ele estava pensando. - Mas ... Que tipo de seita seria capaz de fazer isso?

\- A verdade é estranha. E a propósito, você... quem é você? O que te traz aqui?

\- Meu nome é Leon Scott Kennedy. Bem, olhe, estou procurando por essa garota na foto. - Ele tirou uma foto do bolso. - Você já a viu antes?

\- Sinto muito, não. - Fiz uma careta.

\- Bem, por ela estou aqui, estou em um ... - Leon passou a guardar a foto no bolso e ficou em silêncio.

\- Em um ... Em que? - Perguntei curiosa.

\- Ei, no momento eu não posso te dizer, eu sei que você não confia muito em mim e eu não confio em você, então vamos continuar, eu tenho que levar você comigo. Eu não posso te deixar aqui, seria o mínimo que posso fazer com você. Fique alerta.

\- Espere ... E a saída? Supõe-se que há uma ponte para deixar esta aldeia. - Perguntei intrigada enquanto tentava analisar o que ele havia dito.

\- A ponte está quebrada, não tem como voltar lá. - Leon respondeu e pude vê-lo indo embora.

\- Laura, você vem? - Me perguntou.

Fiquei pensando, uma parte de mim me disse não, por medo de passar por esse pesadelo de novo, mas outra parte me disse que talvez seja a única alternativa para sair daqui. Minhas opções eram limitadas, afinal, o que eu perderia, se já perdi tudo? Eu estava sozinha e um pouco desorientada.

\- Está bem. - Eu suspirei.


	3. Capítulo 2

Então nós fomos para a aldeia, eu fiz o meu melhor para esconder o meu medo e evitar chorar por tudo o que aconteceu, naquele momento eu queria ser forte, eu tinha que fazer isso ou seria um fardo para o Leon.

Eu me pergunto, quem é aquela garota que ele está procurando e o que ele está fazendo? Bem, eu vou perguntar em outra ocasião.

Nós cruzamos novamente a ponte que eu tinha pensado era a saída e nós fomos para a porta de entrada enorme á aldeia. Parei para fechar os olhos e tentar esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido com essas pessoas e meus pais.

\- Você está bem? - Leon me perguntou.

\- Sim, é apenas uma dor de cabeça, mas nada para se preocupar. - Eu respondi algo triste.

Leon olhou para mim e com um meio sorriso ele descansou uma das mãos no meu ombro direito.

\- Entendo. - Foi a única coisa que ele disse e continuou andando.

Fiquei pensando, ele passou o mesmo que eu?

Entramos no local e nos aproximamos de uma árvore, observei que ele, com seus binóculos, olhava para a área.

\- Oh não. - Ele murmurou. - Nós temos que cruzar entre eles.

\- Aha - Eu acabei de dizer.

Nós dois fomos para o lado para que eles não nos vissem, nós nos escondemos atrás de algumas madeiras e eu tive uma visão melhor do lugar.

Tudo parecia mais calmo, os espanhóis estavam fazendo seus trabalhos habituais que costumavam fazer antes de tudo mudar de rumo, não havia nem mesmo os corpos dos assassinados, parecia um dia normal. Embora algo não estivesse certo, seus modos de andar, de fazer certas coisas, pareciam ter o mesmo padrão em todos os indivíduos. Não demorou muito para algumas chamas chamarem minha atenção, tentei focar meus olhos para ver o que estava sendo queimado, algo estava pendurado, parecia um corpo ...

\- Um estranho! - Nós ouvimos alguém gritando atrás de nós.

Minha pele se arrepiou e me virei em sua direção. Era um deles que tinha um facão comsigo, fiquei bastante surpresa, quando ele chegou aqui?

No momento que ele ia me atacar, Leon o atirou e caiu morto no chão. Eu congelei e olhei para o loiro.

\- Levante-se. - Ele me deu uma mão e eu me levantei.

De repente, uma multidão de colonos se aproximou de nós.

\- Mova-se! - Ele exclamou e correu enquanto eu o seguia com alguma dificuldade.

Leon parou e começou a atirar com sua pistola, alguns caíram e se levantaram, pareciam zumbis, mas a maioria os acertou na cabeça e os matou diretamente.

\- Merda - Leon murmurou recarregando sua arma.

Eles se aproximaram cada vez mais de nós.

\- Rápido, nessa casa. - Ele disse e atirou novamente.

Nós saltamos sobre uma pequena cerca e abrimos a porta para entrar, Leon fechou-a e trancou-a.

\- Quem é toda esta gente? - Ele perguntou um pouco confuso e olhou pela janela enquanto eu estava em pânico, mas tentando me acalmar. - O que eles estão planejando?

De repente, ouvimos uma motosserra e ele se afastou um pouco.

\- Ótimo. Uma motosserra. - Ele disse sarcasticamente.

Kennedy empurrou uma peça de mobília para bloquear a porta da frente. E ele olhou para mim.

\- Ei! Ei! Garota, preciso da sua ajuda. - Ele me sacudiu tanto que eu reagi.

\- Estamos mortos. - Eu murmurei sem sequer piscar os olhos.

\- Não, eu preciso que você me escute com cuidado. - Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu assenti. - Você tem que confiar em mim.

-Está bem. - Respirei fundo e notei que Leon, rapidamente, retirou algumas coisas de um armário até que estivesse meio vazio.

\- Você tem que se esconder aqui, até eu te avisar. - Ele apontou e eu pareci um pouco desconfiada.

\- Guacala! Isso fede, cara. - Eu disse com desgosto.

\- Vamos lá, não é hora de ser uma garota delicada. - Ele disse me ofendendo e antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, ouvimos o vidro quebrado bruscamente. - Droga! - Leon exclamou olhando para cima.

\- Vou te matar! - Gritou um homem com um chapéu batendo na janela que estava bloqueada por alguma madeira.

\- Filho da puta. - Leon preparou a arma na mão e empurrou uma peça de mobília para cobrir a janela. Ele olhou para mim como se me desse uma ordem, depois decidi entrar naquele armário fedorento.

No começo eu senti algo inútil e covarde, comecei a ouvir alguns tiros e fiquei um pouco nervosa. Ouvi que eles bateram a porta com muita força até que eles passaram por ela, eu realmente não conseguia ver nada, eu tentei ignorar o cheiro nauseante que inundou o armário.

Comecei a ouvir passos e o barulho da motosserra ficando mais alto, era um sinal de que eles já tinham tomado a casa, mas e quanto o Leon?

Eu lentamente abri o armário, vi que a porta de entrada estava quebrada, mas aparentemente não havia ninguém neste setor. Confiante de mim mesma, saí e ouvi a motosserra e alguns tiros, estavam no segundo andar.

Eu estava com muito medo, no começo eu não sabia o que fazer, o simples fato de ouvir o som da motosserra me dava calafrios, mas tive que superá-lo, já estou aqui e não há como voltar atrás.

Tomei coragem e rapidamente procurei por algum objeto que pudesse servir como defesa. Eu tomei uma vara de ferro, era algo pesado, mas era isso ou nada.

Quando me aproximei lentamente das escadas para subir ao segundo andar, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e comecei a pensar: O que estou fazendo? Na verdade, eu poderia fugir desse lugar imediatamente, enquanto todo mundo está distraído por Leon, mas ele me ajudou e eu não podia mais deixá-lo assim.

Eu pisei com firmeza e subi as escadas, notei que um homem mascarado com a motosserra estava a poucos passos de atacá-lo, enquanto disparava contra os colonos que entravam pela janela.

Milhares de sensações quase inexplicáveis passaram por todo o meu ser, instintivamente decidi bater com a vara, ao homem da motosserra, direto para a cabeça, pensando que o derrubaria, mas, sem soltar uma palavra, ele parou e se virou na minha direção. Isso foi assustador. Eu engoli minha saliva e minha respiração começou a tremer.

\- Atrás de ti, imbecil! - Eu ouvi alguém gritar.

Eu me virei um pouco assustada, mas rapidamente com a vara de ferro eu o acertei brutalmente que o joguei do segundo andar.

De repente, o cara da moto-serra me atacou, e decidi me curvar, fazendo sua máquina ficar presa em uma peça de mobília. Quando me levantei, jogaram um machado em cima de mim, esquivei e foi impregnado pela parede, tudo isso aconteceu tão rápido, até que, em um descuido, um deles caiu em mim e caímos na escada, aquele velho estava tentando me enforcar, eu estava tentando pegar a vara, mas não consegui.

De repente, ouvi um tiro e sangue espirrou no meu rosto, o velho parou de me atacar e caiu morto rolando pelas escadas. Eu suspirei um pouco aliviada e limpei meu rosto.

\- Eu não te disse para sair. - Ele olhou para mim com desaprovação e eu entre fechei os lábios sem saber o que dizer.

Leon me ajudou a levantar e percebemos que o homem mascarado conseguiu soltar sua motosserra, devido a isso, meu companheiro atirou nele várias vezes na cabeça, mas não o machucou.

\- Ele não morre! - Exclamei.

Kennedy, em seguida, atirou duas vezes nas pernas e deu-lhe um chute rápido, deixando-o no chão e sua motosserra para um lado.

Fiquei surpresa com essa ação, mas logo minha atenção voltou para o homem mascarado que estava se levantando lentamente.

Alguns flashes vieram à minha mente, desde quando ele decapitou meu pai, seu corpo sem cabeça, o sangue espalhado por toda a superfície ... raiva e vingança tomaram posse de mim de repente, então eu corri para a motosserra e eu peguei

\- Morra idiota! - Eu chorei em lágrimas, devolvendo o que causou.

Sua cabeça girou no chão e seu corpo começou a sangrar, ele definitivamente morreu. Eu tinha muita raiva, meu coração batia mil vezes por hora, o suor escorria pela minha testa e algumas gotas caíam no chão. Até que percebi o que fiz e deixei cair aquela máquina, me tornei numa assassina, não controlei meus impulsos.

\- O que eu fiz? - Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, elas tinham traços de sangue.

Antes que Leon dissesse alguma coisa, uma senhora o agarrou por trás e o pegou pelo pescoço, mas rapidamente conseguiu se salvar e atirou nela, ele não teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar, porque vários outros entraram pela janela.

\- Vamos, se continuarmos aqui vamos morrer. - Leon disse quebrando outro cristal.

Eu sequei minhas lágrimas e deixamos aquela parte da casa, corremos pelo telhado enquanto ele atirava em alguns, até que eles começaram a nos encurralar.

Percebi que estávamos na margen do telhado e que não era muito alto. Então eu dei um sinal para o loiro, ele primeiro se preocupou pela minha perna, mas ela valeu uma droga, então eu joguei a vara de ferro e pulei, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo e assim foi.

Nós nos preparamos para fugir, mas da nada mais apareceram, nos isolando. Fiquei com medo, decidi ir para outro lugar, mas eles também bloquearam o meu caminho, Leon tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ele não tinha como escapar. Nós dois estávamos cercados pelos espanhóis, eu segurei com força o objeto que serviu para me defender, enquanto Kennedy recarregava sua arma. Quando parecia que a batalha estava prestes a começar, ouvimos o som de um sino.

\- O sino. - Avisou um deles.

\- É hora de rezar. - Disse outro.

\- Temos que ir embora. - Adicionou outro habitante.

Eles apenas largaram as armas e se afastaram de nós, mas o que aconteceu? Seguimos devagar e vimos que eles entraram em uma porta muito peculiar, com um símbolo estranho.

Nós dois olhamos confusos, ao nosso redor não havia ninguém.

\- Para onde eles estão indo ? Ao bingo? - Leon perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ele recebeu uma chamada, woow e eu pensei que não havia sinal para esta área rural.

Enquanto isso eu fui para onde as chamas estavam, finalmente pude identificar o que estava pendurado, era um policial, estava morto com queimaduras graves e rosto irreconhecível, cobri a minha boca com uma mão, mas depois me lembrei que tinha sangue manchado, eu quase vomitei, limpei com a manga da minha camisa e olhei para o corpo em chamas novamente, tentando ver seu rosto, eu só imaginava o rosto do meu tio.

Eu fechei meus olhos tentando ignorar qualquer pensamento similar e suspirei, para sentir a presença do meu companheiro eu abri meus olhos.

\- Ele veio com você? - Perguntei olhando para ele.

Leon não disse nada, apenas voltou seu olhar para outro lugar. Então eu entendi.

\- Sinto muito. - Murmurei.

\- Esqueça isso. - Ele disse algo triste, mas logo mudou sua expressão. - É difícil obedecer por um tempo? Por que você saiu? Você teria morrido lá.

\- Me desculpe, mas embora você não acredite, você também teria morrido, você precisava de ajuda lá arriba.

\- Está bem. - Ele suspirou. - A próxima você avisa que está sendo atacada, não tenha medo, ok? - Eu assenti. - Como vai você?

\- Bem, ignorando que eu cheiro como um gambá, me sinto bem. Claro, um banho não faria mal. Mas se você quer dizer o que acaba de acontecer ... - Fiquei em silêncio por um momento olhando para as minhas mãos.

\- Laura, não pense nisso, você fez a coisa certa, nunca se arrependa. Agora é melhor procurar algo que possa nos servir antes que eles voltem.


	4. Capítulo 3

Leon e eu caminhamos por todo o site procurando materiais que pudessem ser úteis. Nós tínhamos entrado em uma casa, era onde eu tinha ficado com meus pais e meu tio, encontramos algo bagunçado e eu suspirei.

Fui ao meu quarto procurando minha mala, guardei-a debaixo da cama e tirei algumas roupas para trocar, enquanto o americano ficava no lounge.

Fui ao banheiro, tirei a roupa e abri o chuveiro, mas não saiu água. Eu olhei como se nada e não demorou muito para que eu ficasse irritada e começar a gritar como uma louca enfurecida.

De repente, ouvi um barulho vindo do chuveiro e observei cuidadosamente, esperando que a água saísse, até que finalmente chegou ... mas o chuveiro começou a derramar sangue.

\- Ahh! - Soltei um grito de susto e dei alguns passos para trás, tentei fechá-lo, mas não funcionou.

\- Puta vida, o que precisava. - Eu murmurei e me controlei. E eu decidi simplesmente trocar de roupa, colocando uns shorts jeans e uma camisa.

\- Laura, você está bem? - Leon perguntou do outro lado da porta.

\- Sim, é so ... - Abri a porta, já me vestira então. - Hoje não é meu dia. - Falei e saí do banheiro para deixar ver todo o sangue que o chuveiro derramava. Eu podia ver que o rosto de Leon expressava aquela sensação de querer vomitar.

\- Isso é fedorento. - Ele disse cobrindo o nariz e a boca para fechar a porta do banheiro.

\- Não me diga. - Eu disse algo afiada, fiquei um pouco zangada.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei para o loiro que carregava a espingarda do meu pai, apenas sorrii melancólica.

\- O que há de errado? - Ele perguntou confuso pelo meu olhar. Até que notou a espingarda que carregava com ele. - Ah, é essa espingarda. Eu encontrei no quarto, mas só tem cinco balas.

Levantei-me e de um móvel removi mais cartuchos para essa arma, mas também encontrei uma foto onde estava com meus pais em minha antiga casa localizada no Paraguai.

\- Talvez isso ajude você. - Eu disse para tirar a foto e guardá-la no meu bolso, depois o deixei livre para pegar os cartuchos.

\- Onde você conseguiu tudo isso? - Ele me perguntou enquanto ele mantinha os cartuchos.

\- É do meu pai, ele era um caçador, um fã do arsenal. Ele me ensinou a usar armas de todos os tipos e um de seus favoritos era aquela espingarda. - Eu expliquei e peguei uma caixa de primeiros socorros de um armário, tinha que curar essa ferida porque seria pior se ele se infectasse.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. - Leon viu isso e decidiu me ajudar.

Eu dei a ele um creme curativo, água oxigenada e um bandagem. Ele começou a fazer a cura da minha perna enquanto eu me sentei na cama.

\- Se você sabe usar armas, por que você não pegou a espingarda do seu pai quando tudo isso aconteceu? - Me perguntou.

\- Eu estava em pânico, não sabia o que fazer, só queria correr ... Espere. - O interrompi antes de colocar o bandagem e mostrei um fio e uma agulha. - Isso será muito útil. Você sabe costurar?

Leon não disse nada e só fez , ele conseguiu fechar a ferida. Isto foi como uma cirurgia domiciliar, e que dor foi. Para terminar ele enfaixou e pronto, eu já me senti um pouco confortável.

\- Muito obrigada, Sr. Kennedy. A propósito, posso saber quem é a garota que você está procurando? - Perguntei curiosa, mas apenas me levantei e me ignorou. - É sua namorada?

\- Não.

\- Sua irmã? - Eu insisti.

\- Não.

\- Prima, sobrinha, algum membro da família? Amiga? Diga-me uma coisa, não quero morrer aqui sem saber por que diabos estou concordando em acompanhá-lo. - Eu disse, mas ele não disse nada. - É um segredo. O que é você? Um tipo de agente? Você sabe o que? Melhor não responda, é a sua missão, confidencial, certo? - Eu me levantei. - Acho que devemos continuar. - Dito isto, saímos de casa e passamos pela cidade.

O lugar estava tão silencioso, exceto pelo som de nossos passos e alguns corvos voando.

\- Eu acho que já sei porque o sangue saiu do chuveiro. - Leon me avisou me aproximando. - Há vários corpos humanos mutilados dentro do tanque.

Quando ele disse isso, eu não queria me imaginar, deve ser o corpo dos turistas que vieram conosco e portanto os do meus pais ...

\- Está bem? - Ele me questionou para ver meu rosto pálido.

\- Você não deveria ter me dito isso. - Eu disse e sem esperar por uma palavra dele, atravessei uma porta enorme.

Ao abrir, fomos a um lugar semelhante a uma fazenda. Leon, olhou para mim preocupado, aparentemente ele queria me dizer algo, mas não se atreveu. Então ele preparou sua pistola enquanto a espingarda estava pendurada nas suas costas.

Ao caminhar alguns metros, encontramos um mapa da aldeia pendurado por uma árvore, meu companheiro pegou e colocou no bolso.

A área parecia estar vazia, exceto por alguns animais que estavam vagando, eu tive um mau pressentimento, até que num piscar de olhos um morador apareceu.

\- Cuidado! - Exclamei e empurrei ao Leon muito duramente, jogando-o na areia.

Esse habitante falhou seu ataque e rapidamente desde a superfície, o americano, atirou na perna dele, derrubando-o.

Leon se levantou e olhou para mim assentindo em agradecimento. Pelo barulho daquele tiro, mais deles começaram a chegar, então começamos a sair daquele setor, enquanto ele atirava naqueles que se aproximavam de nós.

Conseguimos atravessar outra porta e trancamos com um bastão de ferro para que não passassem.

Havia apenas um caminho, era uma descida, seguimos essa direção. Foi tão silencioso.

\- Diga, acabei de descobrir você. - Eu disse tentando obter alguma resposta sobre quem ele realmente era, parecia me ignorar, ele olhou cautelosamente para a área.

De repente ele parou, então eu também. Algo não estava certo, se virou e me colocou atrás dele. Aparentemente, é bastante protetor.

Ouvimos um som estranho e senti um tremor no chão, logo observamos uma pedra enorme rolando em nossa direção.

\- Corra! - gritou Leon virando-se.

Nós dois começamos a correr por nossas vidas. Sério? Com uma perna ferida, não pode haver algo pior?

Eu com dificuldade conseguia correr, nem sabia onde íamos parar, de repente, Leon se jogou em mim e nos esquivamos da rocha que finalmente bateu na parede.

Percebi que o americano estava em cima de mim e estávamos no chão.

\- Você me sufoca homem. Isso é estranho, levante-se. - Eu o empurrei jogando-o no chão. - Por fim, ar puro. - Suspirei

\- Me-me desculpe. - Leon disse, olhando para o céu deitado no chão.

\- Não se preocupe, eu odeio os abraços, mas obrigado mesmo assim. - Comentei enquanto me levantava e me sacudia.

Estendi a mão e ajudei-o a levantar-se e depois continuar o nosso caminho.

Chegamos a um lugar onde havia dois prédios destruídos e na parte de trás se podia ver uma casa.

\- Então, você não vai me dizer? - Eu ia dar um passo em frente quando ele me parou.

\- Espere. - Ele disse e me mostrou uma linha infravermelha a poucos centímetros de mim.

Ele apontou para onde essa linha veio e eles eram explosivos.

Então, demos alguns passos para trás e o loiro disparou para explodir essa armadilha antes que ela nos explodisse. Eu olhei para ele na forma de agradecimento, até que de repente percebemos que um homem tinha dinamites em suas mãos e jogou no nosso endereço, nós recuamos para que a explosão não viesse.

\- Que porra é essa? Estamos em guerra? - perguntei e Leon começou a atirar.

Eu pude ver que um estava carregando uma dinamite e se preparando para jogá-lo em nós, mas meu companheiro atirou na dinamite em sua mão e explodiu, rasgando-o em pedaços.

\- Woow. - Foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer.

\- Vamos lá. - Ele disse pensando que a estrada estava limpa, mas outro aldeão apareceu correndo em nossa direção com uma dinamite.

\- Aaahh, um kamikaze! - Gritei e o americano atirou na perna dele, causando a sua queda, mas a dinamite caiu muito perto de nós.

\- Cubra-se! - O loiro exclamou e nós dois tivemos que correr e nos atirar em um milharal. A dinamite explodiu e fomos salvos dela.

\- Isso foi um pouco suicida. - Eu disse me sacudindo.

Nós nos levantamos e fomos para aquela casa, a porta estava trancada com uma fechadura, mas Leon com sua faca a abriu. Sim, ele definitivamente tem que ser um agente ou algo similar.

Ao entrar percebemos que estava vazio, mas ele ainda segurava sua arma antes de qualquer perigo. Fomos a um pequeno corredor, havia explosivos e ele cuidou disso.

\- Parece que ninguém está aqui. - Comentei quando entramos em um quarto.

Leon começou a tocar em alguns móveis, eu já estava ficando entediado, o que ele acha que vai encontrar? Uma passagem secreta? Até que ele empurrou uma prateleira e encontrou um corredor. Eu acho que me retraço.

Nós andamos até que ouvirmos um murmúrio vindo de um armário. Nós dois olhamos para aquela peça de mobília, a única naquela pequena sala.

Kennedy se aproximou com a intenção de abri-lo, enquanto segurava a arma. Ao fazê-lo, do armário caiu um homem atado pelas mãos, com a boca coberta por uma fita.

O americano se aproximou ao homem para tirar a fita da boca.

\- Au! Um pouco brusco. Não acha? - Disse aquele homem.

Então ele virou e começou a desatá-lo.

\- Você é como eles? - Ele perguntou.

\- Não e você? - Disse Leon. Ele terminou de desamarrá-lo e se virou para sentar no chão, sacudindo a mão com dor.

\- Ok. Só resta uma pergunta muito importante. - Ele dirigiu seu olhar para mim e depois para Leon.

Eu olhei, ele tinha cabelo meio longe, uma jaqueta de couro sem mangas, uma camisa branca mas branca que ele tinha muito pouco, na verdade ele estava muito sujo, aquelas calças que ele usava e aqueles sapatos, ele parecia um cowboy, mas não é americano, seu sotaque ...

\- Você tem cigarro? - Ele perguntou.

\- Eu tenho chicletes. - Leon respondeu.

De repente aquele homem e o americano olharam para mim espantados, ouvi passos atrás de mim, me virei para ver, havia três homens, dois que se vestiam como os habitantes e um alto, calvo e barbudo.

\- Perfeito, o poderoso chefão. - Disse o homem que encontramos. Eu dei um passo atrás e fiquei na defensiva.

\- O que? - Leon perguntou.

Então o loiro correu e chutou, mas o calvo barbudo o parou com uma mão. Leon ficou espantado e, com um movimento simples, o homem barbudo empurrou-o, fazendo-o voar e deixando-lo cair, então, em cima do armário e daquele homem. Ambos ficaram inconscientes.

Eu me assustei e rapidamente tirei a arma da jaqueta de Kennedy, sem hesitar, atirei naquele cara mas não o machuquei, se aproximou e do pescoço, me levantou com uma mão, fiquei sem fôlego, tentei chuta-o, mas minhas pernas não o alcançaram, logo parei de resistir e me jogou no chão. Eu caí inconsciente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Acordei olhando ao meu redor, estava em uma sala onde havia caixas e prateleiras, era um pouco amplo, vi que havia um aglomerado de bolsas de um lado em direção à parede. É estranho, aqui não é o lugar onde eu lembro que eu havía estado a última vez.

Consegui ver o Leon, sem sua jaqueta, só tinha uma camiseta cinza, estava sentado no chão, mãos amarradas atrás das costas do homem que havíamos encontrado na outra casa, ambos inconscientes.

Tentei me mover, mas percebi que estava amarrada a um pilar, me senti um pouco frustrada e abaixei a cabeça, comecei a sentir uma forte dor, como se explodisse, tambem no meu pescoço.

Fechei meus olhos tentando lembrar a última coisa que aconteceu quando encontramos aquele homem. Lembro-me de quando desmaiei e depois não senti nada, mas sim, sim, havia uma voz que soava familiar ... uma voz sombria que dizia:

"Débeis humanos ..."

Uma risada maléfica

"Em breve vocês verám que não poderám resistir ..."

Então eu não me lembro de mais nada, tudo era preto, senti que flutuava, até que acordei aqui.

Mas o que diabos aconteceu? Por que ainda estamos vivos?

\- Ah! - Eu ouvi um murmuro, foi o americano que acordou.

Ele acordou abruptamente com todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Ele se moveu e percebeu que estava amarrado ao lado do outro homem, olhou em volta até encontrar o meu olhar.

\- Se encontra bem? - Me perguntou.

\- Sim e você?

\- Sim. - Ele disse para mover o outro cara. - Ei, ei! Acorde.

\- Ai ai ai. - Aquele acordou. - Saímos da panela para cair no fogo.

\- Você quer me contar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Leon perguntou.

\- Americanos, não é? - O outro perguntou em espanhol. - O que traz uns caras como vocês a esta parte do mundo? - Ele questionou esta vez em inglês, mas mantendo seu sotaque.

Parece que Leon se ofendeu com isso e esticou um pouco, e é por isso que o cara gritou de dor.

\- Ele é americano, sou sul-americana, do Paraguai. - Eu interrompi.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Você é um dos turistas? - Ele me perguntou e eu assenti. - Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu querida.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e decidi ignorar a última palavra. Leon esticou de novo.

\- Au! Calma, quem quer que você seja. - Disse o espanhol.

\- Eu meu chamo Leon. - O loiro se apresentou e com esforço retirou do seu bolso uma foto para mostrá-lo ao espanhol. - Eu vim aqui procurar por esta garota. Você a viu?

Então o homem reclinou um pouco para o Leon.

\- O que? Você é um policial ou algo do tipo? - Ele perguntou. - Naaah, você não parece ser.

\- Talvez. - O loiro respondeu olhando para longe.

\- Ok, deixe-me adivinhar. - O espanhol olhou a foto da garota. - É a filha do presidente?

Eu parecia confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa, a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos?

\- Isso foi muito bom para um palpite. - Leon se virou tentando olhar para ele. - Você quer começar a explicar?

\- Poderes psíquicos. - Ele murmurou e Leon ficou um pouco surpreso. - Naah, só estou brincando com você, amigo.

Eu sorri negando. Quem é tão idiota para acreditar em poderes psíquicos?

\- Eu escutei um dos habitantes da vila dizer algo sobre a filha do presidente e a igreja.

\- E quem você seria? - O americano perguntou.

\- Eu me chamo Luis Sera, eu era um policial em Madrid. Agora eu sou um zé-ninguém, mas continuo sendo o preferido das garotas. - Ele disse a última coisa me olhando pervertidamente e eu quase vomitei.

\- Idiota. - Murmurei em desgosto.

\- Por que você saiu?

\- Umm, polícia, você arrisca a sua vida todos os dias mas ninguém reconhece o seu trabalho. Os heróis não são muito valorizados hoje em dia.

\- Eu também fui da polícia. - Leon comentou. - Ainda que somente por um dia.

\- E eu pensei que eu fosse ruim. - Luis disse.

\- O que aconteceu? - Interrompi curiosamente.

Leon me olhou com tristeza, com certeza, foi um passado difícil para ele.

\- De alguma forma eu me envolvi no incidente de Raccoon City, logo no meu primeiro dia na polícia.

\- Esse foi o incidente com o surto viral. Não? - Perguntei e ele assentiu. Acho que estou começando a entender por que não queria me contar antes.

\- 1998, eu nunca esquecerei. - Kennedy comentou. - Foi o ano em que aqueles terríveis assassinatos ocorreram nas Montanhas Arklay. Pouco depois, a notícia se espalhou por todo o mundo, revelando que a culpa era de um experimento secreto conduzido pela empresa farmacêutica Umbrella. O vírus se espalhou perto de uma cidade nas montanhas, Raccoon City, e dizimou a pequena cidade com uma onda devastadora que abalou a sua fundação. Sem chance alguma, o presidente dos Estados Unidos ordenou um plano de contingência para esterilizar Raccoon City. Com todo o caso vindo a público, o governo dos Estados Unidos decretou a suspensão indefinida dos negócios da Umbrella. Pouco depois as ações da empresa caíram, e para todos os efeitos, a Umbrella havía falido.

\- Woow. - Eu murmurei surpresa.

\- Eu acho que vi uma amostra do vírus no laboratório do departamento. - Comentou o espanhol.

De repente, ouvimos um barulho e um homem, com o rosto sangrando e arrastando um enorme machado pelo chão, entrou onde estávamos.

\- Vou te matar. - Ele disse com uma voz alta se aproximando de Leon e Luis.

Estes dois tentaram recuar, eu queria chamar a atenção dele, mas fiquei com medo, achei que minha vida é mais valiosa, mas morreria de qualquer forma.

\- Faça algo policial! - Exclamou o Luis.

\- Depois de você. - Disse Leon.

O inimigo os atacou, mas cortou às correntes que os mantinham amarrados, de modo que esses dois conseguiram se libertar. Então ele foi para Leon, que estava no chão, levantou o machado para acabar com sua vida, mas o loiro com um chute o jogou contra uma parede e caindo no chão com a cabeça para baixo fraturou o pescoço, tendo assim uma morte trágica.

Eu assisti a cena com horror, a coisa boa foi que eles foram salvos, mas o muito idiota espanhol fugiu. Leon se levantou e veio até mim para me desamarrar.

\- Onde diabos esse idiota está indo? - Perguntei uma vez livre.

\- O que? - Ele disse.

\- O espanhol. - Eu disse enquanto tocava os bolsos do meu jeans para ter certeza de que meu corpo estava intacto, na verdade eu sou muito delicada nesse aspecto.

\- Ah, escapou.

\- Ah, é mesmo? - Eu perguntei sarcástica e ele apenas negou fazendo uma careta.

Percebi que o Leon mantinha os olhos em mim, eu ainda estava me inspecionando.

\- O que? - Perguntei. - Eu estou me segurando de que eu não tenha sido estuprada, olhe para você loira, não tem sua jaqueta, você provavelmente foi estuprado.

\- Enfim ... - Ele disse para pegar sua arma e a espingarda que estava em de 7m lado no chão. Querida. - Sorriu zombando e me entregou a espingarda.

\- Agora você? - Perguntei um pouco ofendida e segurei a arma. - Esqueça, loira. - Eu tusso para passar despercebida.

De repente, um homem encapuzado nos chamou do lado de fora, através da janela.

\- Por aqui, estrangeiros. - Ele nos disse e foi embora.

Quem é?

Leon preparou sua arma e eu segui atrás carregando a espingarda atrás de mim, saímos da casa e fomos para o lado onde aquele homem encapuzado deveria estar.

\- Bem vindo. Eu tenho algo que poderia te interesar- Ele comentou e de sua túnica ele nos mostrou uma variedade de armas, munições e outras coisas.

Meu companheiro falou com ele, era um habitante da área, mas diferente dos outros. Ele nos vendeu algumas armas, eu tinha dinheiro para pagar, mas Leon me recusou, então ele mudou para sua conta. Ele comprou um rifle, um TMP, uma pistola, mais cartuchos para cada um e granadas, ademais de um kit de primeiros socorros e uma mochila para carregá-lo.

Nós voltamos para a casa. O americano estava se equipando e eu decidi dar-lhe a espingarda, ele pegou, pendurou e me deu uma arma.

\- E isto? - Perguntei confusa.

\- Guarde, você vai precisar. Além disso, confio em você.

\- Ah, sim, claro, depois que você comentou toda a sua vida para um estranho e ademais espanhol.

\- Eu tenho minhas razões. - Ele disse me entregando alguns fones de ouvido. Eu os coloco e ele estabeleçeu uma frequência para testar. - Você pode me ouvir?

\- Au! Ei sim - Exclamei esfregando meu ouvido, porque o volume estava muito alto, então o regulou.

\- Como está aí? - Ele tentou novamente.

\- Muito melhor. - Eu disse.

Meu companheiro pegou o mapa e colocou-o em uma mesa onde havia uma máquina de escrever.

\- Isso é algo antigo. - Comecei a tocar digitando e pressionando as teclas. - Muito bem, qual é o plano, agente?

\- Temos que chegar aqui. - Ele apontou.

\- É a igreja. - Eu disse reconhecendo a localização e ele assentiu.

\- É aqui que eles têm a filha do presidente.

\- E onde eles pegaram meu tio. - Eu murmurei e ele olhou para mim.

\- Talvez eles o tenham aprisionado com ela.

\- Isso espero. - Eu comentei.

\- Nós vamos tomar este caminho. - Ele apontou no mapa e eu apenas assenti. - Está pronta?

\- Como os boyscouts. Sempre - Eu decidi pendurar minha mochila nas costas.

\- Tem certeza de que pode levar isso? - Me perguntou.

\- Sim, claro. - Eu disse com firmeza.

\- Então ... - Leon manteve o mapa e recarregou sua arma. - Em marcha.


	6. Capítulo 5

Quando saímos, vimos o portão que tínhamos que atravessar para poder seguir o nosso caminho, mas ao Leon deu-lhe uma sensação ruim. Ele se aproximou do mural e viu que a área estava sendo vigiada pelos habitantes armados com machados, dinamites, facões e outros elementos.

Ele me pediu o rifle e eu entreguei a ele, coloquei um silenciador em seu rifle, se posicionou como um franco-atirador e começou a atirar em cada um enquanto eu observava com seus binóculos. Na verdade, ele era muito bom acertando o alvo e na cabeça, ele os matava de um tiro.

\- Vamos lá. - Leon me avisou, devolvendo o rifle.

Eu preparei minha arma, assim como ele, e nós entramos, nós tivemos que cruzar algumas pontes, bem na verdade isso parecia porque eram placas de madeira realmente enormes, não muito seguras para cruzar, assim nós tivemos muito cuidado para fazer isto.

De um momento para outro, vimos um aldeão carregando uma dinamite na nossa frente, antes de jogá-lo para nós, Leon o atirou, caiu no vazio e ouvimos uma explosão abaixo.

\- Chiaaa. - Murmurei surpresa olhando para o vazio.

\- Mova-se. - Kennedy ordenou e nós andamos até chegarmos ao outro lado e, assim, deixar esse setor.

Minutos depois de ter andado muito, encontramos uma casa e entramos numa sala. Eu mantive minha arma e dei uma olhada, não era muito grande, eu poderia dizer que era um pouco aconchegante, havia uma cama, um armário, uma prateleira com vários livros, até mesmo uma escrivaninha e uma janela.

Logo meus olhos se focaram em uma pintura com a imagem de um homem, era esse homem ... que pertence à seita dos Iluminados, a mesma que ordenou que esses dois monges e os habitantes me seguissem.

\- Leon, esse é o cara, acho que ele é o líder dos Iluminados. - Eu comentei enquanto mostrei a ele.

\- Mmm, ele tem um rosto aterrorizante. - Ele disse.

\- Olha, tem alguns arquivos. - Apontei enquanto lia aqueles. No documento disse algo sobre um parasita chamado "**Las Plagas**".

**_Considerando os vírus criados pela Umbrella Corporation, que destruíram a mente e o corpo das pessoas através de mutações, produzindo necrose no corpo do hospedeiro, Las Plagas, sendo um parasita, são mais sutis, ligando-se silenciosamente ao sistema nervoso central da vítima e assumindo o controle de sua mente._**

**_Os humanos infectados com las Plagas, ao contrário dos zumbis, mantêm a aparência humana e a capacidade de fala, e parecem relativamente normais na aparência. Eles também mantêm sua inteligência humana e capacidade de agir coletivamente. Isso os torna muito mais perigosos que outros organismos, pois são silenciosos, inteligentes e bem organizados._**

**_Quando múltiplas plagas são inseridas em exércitos humanos, elas fazem com que o hospedeiro sofra mutações físicas drásticas e mais do que sanguessugas como na aparência. Eles são capazes de regenerar o corpo do hospedeiro ..._**

\- Wooow - Eu murmurei enquanto lia, mudei de página.

**_Las Plagas eram organismos parasitas antigos que habitavam numa região remota da Espanha há muitos anos, esses parasitas eram adorados por uma seita religiosa chamada "Los Iluminados"; No entanto, o primeiro cavaleiro castelhano da região e governador de um castelo que permaneceu naquele local decidiu erradicar las plagas para sempre e ordenou enterrá-las todas nas antigas minas do castelo e assassinar todos os líderes da seita ..._**

\- Las Plagas. - Leon disse pensando. - Eu nunca ouvi falar disso.

De repente, ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo.

\- O que foi isso? - Perguntei enquanto dobrava o arquivo.

\- Vamos descobrir. - Leon disse pegando a arma na mão.

Então eu coloquei o arquivo na minha mochila e ele abriu a porta devagar. Eu podia ouvir alguns aldeões dizendo algo em espanhol.

\- Há um boato de que há estrangeiros entre nós. - Disse um.

\- Nosso chefe cuidará deles. - Disse outro. - E se La Plaga é muito melhor ...

Nós entramos no corredor e de repente sentimos um passo atrás de nós, quando nos viramos, percebemos que era o mesmo homem barbudo. Esse calvo nos tirou do pescoço e nos elevou a uma certa altura que nem nossos pés tocaram o chão.

Leon e eu tentamos nos libertar, mas era muito forte, além de ele ter largado a arma e eu não ter preparado a minha. Lição do dia estar sempre armada quando visito uma aldeia estranha.

Depois de um momento o homem nos olhou nos olhos e nos deixou cair no chão, Kennedy massageou seu pescoço e sentou no chão recuperando oxigênio, porém eu decidi deitar e dar um forte suspiro.

\- Parece que por suas veias corre nosso sangue. - O homem barbudo falou. Eu deitei e olhei para ele. - Apesar de tudo, vocês são estranhos. - O grandalhão continuou. - Lembre-se, se vocês se tornar uns incômodos para nós, vocês enfrentarám graves consequências .

Eu senti calafrios ao ouvir aquela voz, era uma ameaça ou um aviso ou o que quer que vocês quisessem chamar, mas por que ele nos libertou? Eu pensei que era o meu fim.

Aquele cara entrou na sala onde estávamos.

\- O que? Mesmo sangue? - O agente perguntou, levantando-se, confuso recuperando o ar.

Eu, ainda encostada no chão, olhei para ele tentando entender o que ele queria dizer, até que vi o Leon segurar sua arma e entrar na sala. Ele está drogado?

\- Leon espere! - Exclamei me levantando.

Eu o segui e observei que ele foi atingido pelo homem barbudo, Kennedy caiu no chão e sua arma para outra parte, mais longe. Fiquei chocada, aquele cara com seu pé enorme pisou no agente e ele não podia sair.

\- Não! - Gritei e o "poderoso chefão", como o espanhol Luis Sera o chamava, virou-se para me ver. Eu engoli em seco.

Ele se preparou para me atacar, mas dois tiros vieram para suas costas, através da janela, parece que ele ficou com raiva e decidiu seguir quem tinha emitido os tiros. Ele pulou para fora, quebrando completamente o vidro e eu já não o vi.

Para onde terá ido? Quem há atirado? Quem quer que seja, devemos a ele a vida.

O americano se levantou e pegou sua arma, eu me inclinei para trás através da porta com um suspiro de alívio.

\- O que você fumou? - Perguntei em espanhol observando-o.

\- O que?

\- Em que estava pensando? Bem, recentemente você não estava pensando, porque se estivesse pensando, não teria voltado aqui.

Leon apenas me ignorou e olhou para a janela, eu revirei os olhos, era óbvio que eles o drogaram.


	7. Capítulo 6

Meu companheiro recebeu uma ligação e respondeu.

\- Leon, consegui uma informação que pode ser útil ... - Ouvi a voz de uma mulher.

\- E qual é? - Disse o americano, afastando-se um pouco de mim.

Eu não conseguia entender muito da conversa, só ouvi que eles estavam falando sobre os iluminados e a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

\- Pelo caminho... nos encontramos com o governante do vilarejo. Ele poderia ter nos matado, mas nos deixou viver... - ouvi Leon dizer. - Não... está bem. Eu não vou deixá-la, ela poderia ser uma testemunha chave.

A última coisa que ouvi me deixou pensando: eles estavam falando de mim? Eu acho que sou um obstáculo para a missão dele e poderia acabar arruinando tudo ... Raios, eu me pergunto como ele chegou ao presidente.

\- Entendido. - Ele disse para terminar a ligação e se aproximou de mim.

Eu dei-lhe um meio sorriso e suspirei.

\- Leon, como você conseguiu essa missão? - Perguntei curiosa.

Ele olhou para mim por um breve momento, suspirou e comentou.

\- Eu recebi um treinamento especial de uma organização secreta que trabalha sob o controle direto do presidente. Eu tenho o dever de proteger a nova família presidencial. Justo quando ia me encarregar da proteção da filha do Presidente, ela foi sequestrada. - Ele dirigiu seu olhar para a janela onde o homem de barba saltou. - Essa é a única razão de eu estar nesta parte rural e abandonada da Europa. De acordo com a nossa inteligência, há uma informação confiável de que foi avistada uma garota que muito se assemelha com a filha do presidente. Aparentemente, ela foi sequestrada por um grupo não identificado de pessoas. - Ele olhou para o chão. - Quem diria que o meu primeiro trabalho seria uma missão de resgate?

Fiquei pensando, que raia ruim para aquele homem, suponho.

\- Mas por quê? Por quê você? - Eu o questionei olhando da cabeça aos pés.

\- Porque sou um sobrevivente do incidente de Raccoon City, suponho. - Me olhou.

Então decidi deixar a questão de lado para continuar nosso caminho.

\- E você? - Ele me perguntou enquanto estávamos andando. - Você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu sobre você.

\- Eu sou apenas uma estudante de intercâmbio, filha única, meu pai era um caçador, você sabe, minha mãe era uma enfermeira e o resto da minha família trabalha na agricultura, eles gostam da natureza, mas eu sou diferente, eu gosto do mundo tecnológico - Eu observei meus arredores enquanto caminhava. - Eu pratiquei futebol, krav maga e parkour. O que mais eu te digo? O que eu gosto de basquetebol e prefiro Los Angeles Lakers do que a Miami Heat? - Eu disse o último sarcástica e ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Interessante. - Foi a única coisa que ele comentou.

Chegamos à beira de um rio e vimos dois aldeões em uma lancha que parou no meio do caminho, eu não conseguia ver qual era o motivo da parada, mas Leon com seus binóculos deu uma olhada.

\- Merda, não. - Ele murmurou.

\- O que? O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei intrigada.

Ele me deu seus binóculos e eu pude ver que aqueles dois homens estavam levantando o corpo de outra pessoa, notei que ele estava vestindo um uniforme da polícia, ele deve ser o parceiro do agente. Ele foi jogado ao rio e os aldeões retornaram a nossa direção. Nós nos escondemos atrás de pedras enormes, até que os dois homens saíram.

\- Temos que resgatá-lo. - Eu disse e andei com a intenção de entrar na lancha.

Quando de repente sentimos pequenos tremores, pensei que era um terremoto até que vi um enorme monstro marinho saindo da água e levando o corpo do policial à boca, engolindo-o inteiro.

\- Que porra é essa! - Exclamei de boca aberta.

Leon e eu assistimos a cena surpresos. A criatura voltou para a água. Meu coração estava batendo a mil revoluções por hora. Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim na minha vida.

\- O que fazemos agora? - Perguntei ainda atordoada com o que acabara de ver.

\- Temos que atravessar para o outro lado do rio. - O loiro disse com firmeza.

\- Você está louco? - Eu questionei e ele me entregou o mapa, eu dei uma olhada e sim, ele estava certo, tudo por salvar a filha do presidente.

Eu só suspirei. Neste caso, eu preferiria ter morrido sangrando até a morte.

\- Venha, suba! - Ele disse já dentro da lancha.

\- Ima-imagina se eu fosse devorada por essa coisa, eu- eu não acho que estou pronta para viver dentro de um monstro marinho como Jonah, ainda tenho pecados a cometer. - Eu gaguejei assustada.

Com o coração na boca, subi na lancha. Eu respirei profundo e fuimos para o rio, nosso objetivo era atravessar para o outro lado.

Tudo parecia calmo, embora eu pudesse ver o rosto de Leon, ele estava muito nervoso. Mas quem diabos não estaria assim? Porra, eu estava comendo minhas unhas e rezando para que isso não nos devorasse.

Infelizmente, no caminho a criatura marinha nos apareceu, nos empurrou para debaixo da lancha e caímos na água.

Eu tentei flutuar com todas as minhas forças, a mochila que estava nas minhas costas era pesada, eu estava prestes a me afogar, mas o agente me deu uma mão, tirou minha mochila e nadou o mais rápido possível. Fiquei flutuando, olhando em volta e logo vi o monstro que se dirigia para mim.

Eu nadei, desesperadamente, atrás de Leon, joguei a mochila na lancha que, felizmente, não lhe ocorriu nenhuma ruptura. Ele subiu e me ajudou a ficar segura.

Deitei-me de lado, mas logo coloquei a cabeça para fora da lancha e vomitei, tinha engolido água que fedia.

\- Laura, você está bem? - Leon me perguntou enquanto ele tocou meu ombro.

\- S-sim ... - Eu tossi um pouco até me recuperar e só assenti.- Obrigada.

Eu assisti o rio inteiro, aparentemente a criatura marinha tinha desaparecido debaixo da água. Logo percebemos que a âncora havia caído, quando o loiro ia levantá-la, esta ficou presa. Nós dois nos entreolhamos intrigados.

De repente, vimos as correntes da âncora se esticarem.

\- Merda, aguente! - Exclamou Leon.

Nós sentimos a lancha se mover, aparentemente a âncora tinha sido presa por aquele monstro e nós fomos arrastados. Eu estava com tanto medo que comecei a gritar. Eu estava em pânico.

Com a minha adrenalina ao limite, vi três arpões numa esquina, parcialmente cobertos por um pano preto. Quando a lancha parou eu só pude ouvir maldizer ao meu companheiro, me levantei e vi que o monstro estava se aproximando. Leon tentou ligar o motor da lancha, mas não parecia funcionar. Então eu agarrei um dos arpões e joguei na criatura, bati na cabeça dele e se afastou.

Kennedy olhou para mim surpreso, depois levantou-se e pegou outro arpão, esperou que aquilo voltasse e, quando voltou, lançou-o no pescoço.

\- Você bloqueou suas guelras. - Eu disse em espanhol, mas ele não me entendeu. - Lança-o na boca.

Leon preparou o último arpão e apontou, lançou-o assim que o monstro abriu a boca, começou a perder muito sangue e a afogar-se nas profundidades.

\- Sim! Filho da puta! - Exclamei vitoriosamente.

O que não notamos foi que a âncora, presa por aquela criatura, partiu-se da lancha e a corda ficou emaranhada no meu pé, e por isso me arrastou.

\- Não, não, merda! - Exclamei desesperadamente.

Antes de cair na água, o americano me agarrou, tirou a faca e começou a cortar a corda até que eu estivesse livre, ficamos deitados na superfície da lancha e suspiramos de alívio.

\- Obrigada. - Eu murmurei e sentei numa esquina da lancha.

\- Parece que você consiguiu finalmente tomar um banho, hein? - O agente comentou desde a outra esquina.

\- O mesmo que você, certo? - Eu levantei minha sobrancelha olhando para ele. E ele só espalhou um pouco de água pra mim e ligou a lancha. - Ei! - Exclamei e fiz a mesma coisa, mas nem se incomodu.

Depois disso, chegamos ao outro lado do rio, saímos da máquina e eu coloquei a mochila nas costas. De repente ele começou a se sentir mal. Eu consegui ver que ele tossiu sangue e se contorceu de dor pressionando contra seu abdômen.

\- Leon, o que há de errado? - Perguntei preocupada.

Eu segurei ele para não cair no chão, ele estava muito fraco. Mas como? Um tempo atrás ele estava bem.

Eu observei uma pequena casa e decidi entrar nela, Kennedy encostou-se na parede enquanto eu olhava ao redor com a arma e fechava a porta, de repente o loiro caiu no chão inconsciente.

\- Raios, agente. - Murmurei e me ajoelhei para verificar seu estado.

Eu tomei seu pulso, ainda estava vivo, eu suspirei de alívio, mesmo que isso ainda não tirasse a minha preocupação. De repente, senti alguém apontar uma arma na minha cabeça.

\- Não se mova - Disse em espanhol, essa voz soava familiar para mim.

\- Pamela? - Perguntei e me virei.

\- Eu disse que você não se mova rulita.

Eu ri, ela me olhou seriamente e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu conheço essa expressão. - Eu disse me levantando enquanto mantive minha arma. - Pamela não! - Exclamei mas já era tarde demais, ela me deu um do seus abraços diabéticos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Leon Kennedy ainda estava inconsciente e Pamela me ajudou a levantá-lo para colocá-lo em uma cama de madeira que estava na casa, não muito confortável, mas era melhor do que deixá-lo no chão.

Eu fiquei olhando para o corpo do agente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que tínhamos chegado tão longe, não podia acreditar que ainda estivesse viva. Isso é incrível, é como um sonho.

De repente, fiquei atordoado e senti que algo estava andando dentro do meu peito e meu abdômen. Eu gritei de dor e tossi, raios, era sangue. Pamela ficou ao meu lado e me segurou.

\- Está bem? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Sim. - Respondi com uma voz um pouco rouca.

Eu corri para fora da casa e vomitei sangue.

\- Você não está bem. - Interrompeu Pamela que veio em meu socorro e me deu uma pequena garrafa de água.

\- Obrigada. - Eu só disse e comecei a beber. - Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui, senhorita? - Perguntei com meu tom muito peculiar e com um meio sorriso.

\- Eu vim de férias senhorita. E você? - Ela disse continuando meu jogo e eu apenas sorri, já fazia muito tempo desde que eu não a vi.

\- Mesmo, mas eu não te vi com os outros turistas. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

\- A verdade que eu vim com Richard ...

\- Ooopaaa. - Interrompi com meu olhar pervertido.

\- Ele morreu. - Ao dizer isso, fiquei chocada.

\- Desculpe, como?

\- Aqueles espanhóis nos atacaram, Richard acreditava que ele era o herói e eles o mataram por ser um idiota. - Ela disse friamente e eu estava congelada.

\- Você não deveria chorar ou algo assim? - Eu tentei entender seus sentimentos.

\- Você diz? Eu não quero ficar deprimida, agora que você está comigo eu me sinto melhor.

\- Você certamente não respondeu à minha pergunta. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

\- Sinto muito, senhorita, estou desde há um mês atrás.

\- O que? - Eu fiquei chocada. - E você ainda está viva.

\- O que? Você acha que eu ia desistir e morrer assim? Não rulita, felizmente esta casa tinha alguns confortos e algo para comer, mas eles já estão se esgotando.

\- E onde você conseguiu essa arma? - Eu questionei ao ver que ela tinha a arma pendurada pela cintura.

\- Eu sempre carrego comigo, meu pai diz que é para minha segurança.

\- Ah, claro, ele é policial e eu pensei que nenhuma barata você poderia matar.

\- Você é uma vadia. - Ela me disse mostrando o dedo do meio.

\- E assim você me ama. - Sorri e ela revirou os olhos - Não faça isso, você permanecerá vesga.

\- Sim, claro... como você chegou aqui? E quem é o seu estranho companheiro inconsciente na cama? - Ela me interrogou.

\- Ele é um garoto emo que eu encontrei lá fora. - Respondi sem dar muita importância.

\- Ruli, me diga. - Ela insistiu.

\- Me. - Eu disse engraçada e ela me olhou com muita raiva. - Vou te contar. Alguns dias atrás eu vim de férias e há uma seita satânica, eu diria, chamada "Los Ilumimados", tenho certeza de que eles são os culpados de tudo. Que eles controlam os aldeões na área. Um Osmund Saddler é a causa de tudo. Olhe. - Comentei enquanto removia o arquivo da mochila e entreguei para a minha amiga.

Ela começou a ler, enquanto eu decidi olhar para o meu entorno. Tudo estava muito quieto.

\- Isso pode servir como prova de todos os assassinatos. - Pamela disse quando terminou de ler. Ela devolveu o arquivo e eu coloquei na minha mochila. - Que mais? - Me perguntou.

\- Bem, eles têm meu tio, e os aldeões mataram os turistas que vieram conosco e também meus pais. - Eu disse a última coisa em um sussurro.

\- Desculpe, rulis. - Ela me disse e se aproximou de mim.

\- Saia Satanás! Eu não quero seus abraços, por favor. - Eu brinquei para evitar ficar deprimida, ela apenas riu e deu um passo para trás.

\- E o garoto emo? - Questionou novamente.

\- Bem sobre aquele cara ... Eu consegui escapar da aldeia ou então eu pensei até pisar em uma armadilha estúpida que machucou meu pé, como você vê. - Apontei para minha ferida. - Ele me ajudou, é um tipo de agente que trabalha para o governo dos Estados Unidos e veio para esta área para resgatar a filha do presidente, aparentemente, sequestrada.

\- Não me estás mentindo? - Ela perguntou incrédula.

\- Não. - Respondi olhando-a nos olhos. - Aliás, ele fala inglês e não entende espanhol muito bem, portanto menos guarani.

\- Ah não, vai ser uma dor de cabeça. - Minha amiga acrescentou enquanto descansava a mão em sua cabeça.

\- Só para você. - Eu disse.

\- Porra, você sabe inglês.

\- Não se preocupe, eu posso traduzir.

Dito isto, voltamos para a casa, o sol estava se escondendo. Deixei a mochila ao lado da cama. Então Pamela me deu uma lata de milho, e com toda a fome que eu tinha eu tive que comê-lo.

\- Então agora você vai com ele? - Ela perguntou.

\- Que outra opção eu tenho? Espere, você está ficando com ciúmes? - Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade.

\- O que? Claro que não faço ruli. Eu só estou tentando te proteger, eu não gosto desse cara.

\- Bem, mamãe. - Eu brinquei. - Você pode vir conosco.

\- Você não deveria perguntar primeiro?

\- Eu não ligo, temos que sair desse inferno de qualquer maneira. Se não for com ele, faremos isso juntas. - Deixei a lata vazia na mesa. - Pamela, você não pode ficar aqui. Temos que seguir em frente, deve haver uma saída.

De repente, fomos interrompidas por um som, parecia um telefonema. Fui a Leon, peguei seu celular do bolso e vi que ele dizia "Videocall-Hunnigan" era uma videochamada.

\- Você vai responder? - Perguntou minha amiga.

\- Sim, sim. - Eu disse duvidosa e assisti a videochamada, eu pude ver o rosto daquela Hunnigan. - Ahh... Olá?

\- Quem é você? - A mulher perguntou em inglês um pouco defensivamente. - Onde está o Leon?

\- Desculpe, sou Laura Lopez. Eu acho que o Leon te contou sobre mim. Ele está inconsciente. - Eu disse na sua lingua.

\- Como?

\- Eu não sei, estava tudo bem até que ele desmaiou de repente. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou cuidando dele. Parece a bela adormecida. - Eu disse enquanto mostrava do celular para onde Leon, Hunnigan apenas fez uma careta.

\- Ok, diga a ele para me ligar quando ele acordar. - Disse Hunnigan.

\- Entendido, mas espere, Hunnigan. - Eu interrompi.

\- Sim.

\- Há uma chance de sair daqui vivos?

\- Não se preocupe, o agente Kennedy é um dos melhores treinados na agência, se ele prometeu levá-la com ele, então você está em boas mãos. - Quando ouvi isso, fiquei um pouco confusa e a videochamada acabou.

\- O que você disse? - Pamela me perguntou com sua expressão perdida.

\- Ela é um contato desse loiro, ela quer que eu o avise quando ele acordar, para que ele retorne a ligação ou, nesse caso, uma ligação de vídeo. - Eu expliquei.

\- Ok. - Minha amiga disse.

Então olhei para o telefone na minha mão. Deveria ter algo importante? Eles dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato, mas eu não sou um gato, então.

Afastei-me um pouco da minha amig e comecei a me infiltrar no celular de Leon até ouvir alguém esclarecer a garganta atrás de mim, me virei e era ele. Oh, oh, oh, eu acho que me sinto como o gato agora.

\- Olá! - Sorri inocente.

Ele me mostrou a mão para devolver o que lhe pertenecia, então devolvi para ele.

\- Hunnigan quer que você retorne a ligação. - Eu o avisei em inglês.

\- Ok, e nossa, já está escuro, quantas horas eu fiquei inconsciente? - Ele perguntou.

\- Ehhh, eu não sei, cerca de três horas, talvez.

\- Ele finalmente acordou. - Pamela interrompeu.

\- Aha - Eu só disse.

\- Quem é você? - Leon perguntou e minha amiga olhou para mim.

\- Ela é minha amiga. - Eu interrompi. - O nome dela é Pamela, ela só fala espanhol.

\- Tudo bem. - Leon comentou. - Meu nome é Leon Kennedy. - Ele se apresentou olhando para a minha amiga e ambos apertaram as mãos, Pamela achou que era muito estranho, podia ver em seu rosto.

\- Eu quero que ela venha conosco, o pai dela é um policial e ela é especialista em, você sabe, brigando e tudo mais. - Eu expliquei.

\- É ótimo, temos que ir à igreja, mas primeiro eu vou fazer uma ligação. - Disse Leon para depois sair de casa.

\- O que aconteceu? - Pamela perguntou.

\- Você vai nos acompanhar. - Eu sorri. - Nós vamos ir para uma igreja, parece que aí está a filha do presidente e provavelmente meu tio.

\- Igreja? Espera que? - Questionou minha amiga bastante confusa.

\- A filha do presidente, se quisermos sair daqui vivos, vamos acompanhá-lo e ajudá-lo em sua missão, a menos que você conheça outro caminho para sair desta maldita aldeia.

\- Já está. - Ela disse sem discutir. Aparentemente, não tinha outra ideia.

O americano entrou na casa novamente, sentou em uma cadeira e descansou o braço na mesa suspirando, parece que ele estava um pouco exausto.

\- Como se sente? - Perguntei. Eu estava de pé e apoiada por um móvel de frente para o teto.

\- Estarei bem. E você? - Ele respondeu.

\- Melhorando. - Respondi.

Naquele minha amiga se aproximou, sentou-se na frente de Leon, deixando duas latas de milho, abertas, sobre a mesa, das quais uma deu para ele com uma colher de chá.

\- Você tem que se alimentar um pouco, para recuperar energia. - Eu o interrompi antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa e olhou para mim com desconfiança. - Nós não colocamos drogas ou veneno ou algo assim, então não se preocupe. - Eu disse e ele olhou para Pamela que já estava comendo a dela.

\- Obrigado. - Ele disse e começou a comer. - Você não vai comer? - Me perguntou.

\- Eu já comi, não se preocupe. - Respondi e ele continuou comendo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Nós nos preparamos para continuar. Sério, porque à noite? Eu estava com medo

De qualquer forma, o agente explicou um pouco sobre o plano e eu tive que traduzi-lo para a minha amiga. Em geral, encontrar Ashley Graham, a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos e esperar a evacuação.

Em um momento eu sentei na cama para trocar a bandagem na minha perna. Então nós nos equipamos com nossas respectivas armas e outras coisas que eu achei muito estranho que, depois do que aconteceu no rio, nossos fones de ouvidos ainda funcionam, agora que eu penso nisso, também o telefone de Leon ... bem, eu acho que eles são a prova de água.

Partimos para pegar o que era necessário e eu coloquei a mochila, tínhamos algumas lanternas e pronto, estávamos preparados para esta aventura noturna.

Nós fomos a um caminho rochoso. De um lado, um homem apareceu, nós três ficamos alarmados e apontamos para ele com nossas pistolas. Ele caminhou lentamente em nossa direção até que ele fez um movimento estranho com a cabeça e explodiu.

\- Que diabos? - Leon perguntou.

Aquele homem continuou em pé e sem cabeça, mas algo apareceu em vez disso, uma espécie de tentáculos com lâminas. Demos alguns passos até que aquela coisa nos atacou com o que substituiu sua cabeça, nós três a demitimos e acabamos com ele.

Muito sangue foi derramado na superfície, foi realmente repugnante. Eu abaixei minha arma e me aproximei para verificar.

\- O que foi aquilo? - Pamela questionou.

\- Eu não sei Pamelita, mas isso vai além do meu conhecimento.

\- Parece que é isso o que Las Plagas faz. - Interrompeu o loiro. - Melhor vamos continuar. - Ele ordenou.

Os três de nós começaram a trotar para nos mover mais rápido. Nosso caminho para resgatar Ashley era muito longo. Às vezes, eu tinha que andar porque a mochila estava pesada, então Leon decidiu tirá-la para carregá-la com ele.

Por um lado, mais desses aldeões apareceram e seriamente á algumas pessoas foram explodar a cabeça, acho que o agente estava certo, parecia uma mutação ou algo parecido. Não tínhamos outra opção que continuar e às vezes os atirávamos.

Conseguimos nos afastar deles até cruzarmos uma seção onde não havia nada além de três cabanas e grasnidos vindos de um grupo de corvos que sobrevoavam aquela área. De repente, barras feitas por troncos duros fecharam todo o caminho possível de fuga, impedindo-nos de continuar nossa expedição.

Nós três ficamos alertas, senti um calafrio nas minhas costas quando ouvi um barulho vindo de uma porta que estava fechada.

Percebemos que um aldeão puxou uma alavanca e essa enorme porta se abriu devagar. Outros habitantes apareceram daquela porta, empurrando várias cordas com grande força, foram muito apressados.

\- Rápido! Rápido! - Eles disseram.

\- Use os músculos!

\- Depressa, se apresse!

Ficamos perplexos ao ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Ouvimos rugidos aterrorizantes. Se eu tivesse problemas cardíacos, eu teria tido um ataque cardíaco há muito tempo.

As cordas saíram do controle das suas mãos e daquela enorme porta um gigante foi solto, ele parecia um ogro, ele era bem feio. Começou a matar cada um dos aldeões, pisou neles e esmagou-os com o punho. Isso foi como um massacre ao vivo. De repente, ele nos atacou com o braço, o loiro fez um backflip esquivando-se do ataque, Pamela recuou e eu simplesmente me joguei no chão.

Então minha amiga me ajudou a ficar de pé, atenta como sempre. Nós nos afastamos um pouco daquele monstro, nos sentimos encurralados até ouvirmos o uivo de um cachorro.

\- Ei! É esse cachorro! - Leon exclamou com um tom esperançoso.

O cachorro chegou onde estávamos e começou a distrair aquela coisa.

Kennedy removeu o TMP da mochila e começou a atirar no gigante. Minha amiga decidiu apoiá-lo também, ambos dispararam. No entanto, fiquei congelada, sem fazer nada, mas quando eu ia atirar, ele nos atacou, pegou uma pedra enorme e lançou em nossa direção, mas felizmente conseguimos evitá-lo.

Quando nos levantamos, vimos que o monstro esmagou o cachorro.

\- Não! - Gritou Leon e com toda a raiva do mundo começou a atirar naquela coisa.

Pamela e eu nos entreolhamos como "O que está acontecendo com ele?"

Percebemos que uma coisa estranha estava saindo do pescoço do gigante, e este estava presionando a cabeça em dor. O agente americano pensou rápido e correu e então pulou por cima do ombro daquele monstro para alcançar seu enorme pescoço, pegou sua faca e o esfaqueou várias vezes.

A besta rugiu por causa do estrago e lançou ao Leon para fora, mas ele permaneceu em pé, parecendo um acrobata. Aquela coisa perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, aparentemente, morto no chão causando um pequeno tremor no solo. Minha amiga e eu olhamos para o loiro de boca aberta.

\- Woow. - Foi a única coisa que eu disse tentando entrar em mim mesma.

\- Pobre cachorro. - Pamela disse olhando para as partes do animal.

\- Sim. - Comentei ainda impactada.

\- Hei! Acabou. - Minha amiga me sacudiu.

De repente, reagi quando vi que as barras se abriam automaticamente, o que achei bastante estranho. Então continuamos nosso caminho.

Atravessamos algumas pontes e, ao longe, pude ver a igreja. Eu estava muito feliz e ansiosa, fui em frente, apressando meus passos, trotando em um determinado momento, mas algo me parou. Um lobo estava no meio da estrada e rosnou para mim, eu amaldiçoei em um sussurro.

Eu decidi voltar alguns passos lentos, mas o animal correu em minha direção e se lançou sobre mim tentando me morder, mas eu consegui atirar-lo duas vezes, eu o lançei de lado. Levantei-me e Pamela e Leon me alcançaram.

Logo aquele lobo se levantou e tentáculos saíram de suas costas.

\- Las Plagas. - Eu ouvi o agente dizer com raiva.

Kennedy deu alguns passos à frente e atirou nele com o TMP até que ele o matou, mas mais deles chegaram e, então, minha amiga e eu decidimos atirar naquelas criaturas até terminar suas vidas. Então recarregamos nossas armas e chegamos ao local.

Entramos na igreja, não havia ninguém lá dentro. Onde a garota poderia estar? Meu tio estará aqui?

Leon foi para uma parte onde havia uma escada e nós o seguimos. Enquanto no segundo andar pudemos ver um enorme retrato de Osmund Saddler, mas não havia outro caminho a seguir.

\- Então? - Pamela perguntou.

\- Não sei. - Respondi.

Kennedy não disse uma palavra e notou que havia uma enorme lâmpada composta de velas no centro e pulou sobre ela para fazer um movimento e empurrar o outro lado.

\- Temos que pular? - Minha amiga me perguntou.

Eu apenas sorri, eu amo pular, então eu não tive problema, apesar do problema da minha perna, mas eu já estava me curando, consegui cruzar para o outro lado. No entanto Pamela hesitou um pouco, mas conseguiu passar.

\- E agora que? - Perguntei a Leon.

\- Há uma porta no corredor, mas uma grade de aço nos impede de cruzar para ela. - O loiro estava pensando por um breve momento.

\- O que é isso? - Pamela interrompeu tocando alguns botões em uma máquina que estava numa esquina.

Alguns refletores estavam acesos, eles eram de três cores diferentes; vermelho, verde e azul. Estes tinham certas marcas.

\- Bem feito. - Leon comentou então se aproximou da máquina.

Pamela pareceu surpresa e decidiu dar o lugar ao nosso companheiro americano. Ele tentou encontrar algum padrão nessas marcas enquanto pressionava os botões.

Minha amiga e eu demos uma olhada ao nosso redor.

\- Você sabe o que eu acho que é muito significativo sobre este lugar? - Ela questionou.

\- Que coisa? - Perguntei.

\- O símbolo é algo muito peculiar. - Ela comentou.

Então eu assisti enquanto o agente tentava encontrar alguma conexão entre essas cores e eu sorri.

\- Você é uma gênia, Pamela. - Parabenizei ela.

Sugeri a Leon que ele tentasse unir essas cores como a forma do símbolo dos Iluminados e é assim que a grade de aço se abriu.

\- De nada. - Disse minha amiga com seu tom sarcástico.

Leon colocou o TMP em sua mochila e preparou sua arma. Nós vamos para aquela porta. Kennedy abriu e nós entramos com nossas armas apontando em todos os lugares, encontramos uma menina loira, muito jovem, com cerca de 20 anos de idade.

\- Ashley! - Exclamou o loiro e baixou a arma.

\- Não se aproxime! - A garota gritou em inglês e jogou uma vara de madeira em Leon.

Pamela e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir, especialmente por causa de sua voz estridente de menina, então mantivemos nossas armas. O agente nos olhou seriamente e decidimos rir em um sussurro, mas logo percebemos que a garota gritona estava bastante assustada, então minha amiga e eu nos acalmamos.

\- Ei! Acalme-se. - O loiro disse olhando para Ashley.

\- Não! Saia de perto de mim! - Gritou a garota agarrada a um barril.

\- Calma. Tudo vai ficar bem. - O loiro disse tentando ganhar a confiança da garota. - Meu nome é Leon. Eu estou sob as ordens do presidente. Eu vim para te resgatar.

\- O que? Meu pai? - A loira perguntou um pouco surpresa.

\- Isso mismo. - Leon comentou se abaixando até a sua altura. - E eu tenho que tirar você daqui. Venha comigo.

Ambos se levantaram, o loiro estava pronto para fazer uma ligação e a gritona olhou para nós. Eu dei uma olhada para ela, eu franzi os lábios tentando não rir e eu dei-lhe um sorriso.

No entanto, Pamela não suportava ela manter o olhar fixo em nós sem dizer uma palavra para nós.

\- Estou cansada, dei algo pelo menos um "Olá" - Minha amiga falou em espanhol mas a loira não entendeu e eu ri alto.

\- Do que estão falando? - A filha do presidente questionou. - Quem são vocês dois?

\- Desculpe, minha amiga não fala inglês. Eu sou Laura e ela é Pamela, somos paraguaias. E nós estamos aqui só para escapar daqueles aldeões dementes. - Expliquei e ela entendeu.

\- Prazer em conhecê-las, meu nome é Ashley Graham e eu sou...

\- A filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos. - Eu interrompi.

\- Sim, como você sabia disso?

\- Bem ... eu não sou tão estúpida para arriscar minha vida por ninguém, afinal eu não vim para você ou para ele, minha amiga e eu só queremos sair desse inferno, mas podemos ter um pouco de compaixão por você em troca de uma boa recompensa do seu pai.

\- Você está me chantageando? - A loira perguntou na defensiva e eu só levantei um lado da sobrancelha e procurei outra parte ignorando-a. - Você é uma...

\- Que ocorre? - Leon interrompeu.

\- Nada loiro, a gritona da sua missão é uma boa companhia. - Eu disse para olhar para Ashley e sorrir.

\- Como se atreve? - Ela perguntou um pouco irritada e soltei uma leve risada.

Então, cansada, encostei minhas costas contra a parede e logo meu espírito despencou, suspirei em frustração.

\- O que você tem? - Pamela me perguntou preocupada.

\- Este é o lugar onde meu tio foi sequestrado, eu esperava encontrar-lo. - Eu disse triste.

\- O que há de errado? - Ashley perguntou preocupada.

Leon apenas olhou para algo mim triste.

\- Ashley, além de você, viu mais alguém sequestrado por aqui? - O agente perguntou.

\- Não, eles me deixaram somente aqui porque a pergunta?

\- Esqueça, deve ser tarde demais... - Interrompi pensando o pior.

\- Laura... - Leon ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Agora temos uma missão, não é isso, agente? - Eu disse um pouco nervosa com os olhos à beira das lágrimas.

Eu podia ver como todos olhavam para mim com tristeza. Eu respirei profundo e fiquei firme.

\- Algo novo? - Olhei para Leon.

\- Há uma rota que podemos pegar para sair do vilarejo. Vão enviar um helicóptero que vai nos pegar lá fora. - Ele respondeu. - Mas olhe, Laura, podemos ver o outra forma de...

\- Só temos que deixá-lo ir, está bem? - Eu o interrompi e ele entendeu minha decisão.


	10. Capítulo 9

Os dois americanos deixaram a sala onde estávamos e minha amiga e eu os seguimos por trás.

\- Se encontra bem? - Pamela me perguntou.

\- Sim, sim. - Respondi.

\- Segura?

\- Sim, vou ficar bem. - Eu dei-lhe um meio sorriso.

Chegamos ao primeiro andar e quando íamos deixar alguém nos interrompeu.

\- A garota ficara comigo. - Nós ouvimos dizer em inglês.

Aquela voz, tinha que ser ele. Nós quatro direcionamos nossos olhos para essa pessoa. Era um homem alto e magro, com o rosto meio deformado, vestindo um manto púrpura que cobria todo o corpo. Esta túnica tinha um padrão de diamante com a insígnia dos iluminados no peito, um cinto e uma capa.

Ele carregava consigo um ceptro muito peculiar, com uma espécie de inseto na ponta, de acordo com o arquivo deve ser La Plaga, com o qual ele controla os outros habitantes ou portadores do parasita.

\- Quem é você? - Leon perguntou.

\- Se você quer saber, eu me chamo é Osmund Saddler, sou o lider desta ... comunidade religiosa. - Ele respondeu.

\- O que você quer? - Questionou Leon defensivamente, colocando Ashley atrás dele.

\- Demostrar ao mundo inteiro nosso incrível poder, é claro. Os Estados Unidos deixarão de policiar o mundo de uma vez por todas. E foi por isso nós sequestramos a filha do Presidente, para dar ela o nosso poder... e então mandá-la de volta para casa.

\- Não. - Ashley murmurou e eu olhei para ela intrigada. - Leon ... Eu acho que injetaram algo no meu pescoço.

\- O que você fez? - O agente questionou muito irritado.

\- Nós só demos a ela um pequeno presente. Oh, vai ser uma festa dos diabos quando ela voltar aos braços de seu pai. - Explicou Saddler e soltou uma risada maléfica. - Mas antes que isso aconteça, eu negociarei com o presidente para pedir algum... donativo. Acredite ou não, é necessaria uma grande quantidade de dinheiro para manter esta igreja de pé. - Ele disse olhando para o símbolo de sua seita.

Eu estava muito preocupada com o que acabara de ouvir, o Leon estava muito zangado.

\- A fé e o dinheiro não vão te levar a lugar algum, Saddler. - O agente comentou.

\- Oh, acredito que eu tinha esquecido de dizer que nós também demos a você e àquela garota o mesmo presente. - Ele disse o último apontando o dedo pra mim.

Leon e eu nos entreolhamos, ficamos um pouco confusos, mas ele pegou alguma coisa.

\- Quando estávamos inconscientes. - Ele murmurou.

\- Maldito idiota espanhol. - Sussurrei, pensando que ele poderia estar trabalhando com eles.

\- Oh, eu desejo de coração que vocês gostem do nosso presentinho especial. Quando os ovos eclodirem, vocês virarão minhas marionetes. Vocês farão o que eu dizer, sem resistir. Eu terei o total controle sobre as suas mentes. Você não acha essa uma maneira revolucionária de propagar a minha fé? - Saddler continuou.

\- Para mim parece mais uma invasão alienígena. - Leon respondeu.

De repente, dois homens com bestas entraram na igreja pela porta da frente e apontaram suas armas para nós. Nós quatro nos viramos para vê-los.

\- Estamos fritos. - Eu sussurrei.

Leon olhou para o lado e rapidamente pegou a mão de Ashley para esticar e fugir. Os dois monges dispararam suas bestas contra eles, mas conseguiram esquivar e saltaram quebrando uma janela.

Pamela e eu ficamos dentro da igreja, ambas rapidamente removemos nossas armas e disparamos contra os dois iluminados.

\- Vamos! Corra! - Eu gritei quando fugi e com minha amiga pulamos da janela onde os dois americanos haviam pulado. - Foda. - Murmurei.

O vidro quebrado fez um pequeno corte superficial no meu braço. Felizmente a queda não afetou muito a minha perna.

Vi que o agente ajudou a gritona a se levantar e então Pamela se aproximou, empurrando-o com muita raiva. Levantei-me para ver o que estava acontecendo, Ashley ficou com medo.

\- Que porra é o seu problema idiota? - Pamela perguntou. - Você fiz que eles quase nos mataram lá.

Kennedy apenas ficou quieto, considerando que minha amiga era da mesma altura que Leon, ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos, cara a cara. Foi aterrorizante ver minha amiga com toda sua fúria. O confronto só demorou alguns segundos porque Pamela decidiu se afastar dele e se aproximou de mim.

\- Está bem? - Ela me perguntou e eu só assenti.

Quando saímos da igreja, nos encontramos com quase todos os aldeões parados olhando para a nossa direção, segurando tochas e carregando diferentes tipos de ferramentas como armas.

O agente notou um carrinho cheio de barris, disparou algumas balas e explodiu, deixando-nos um caminho livre no meio dos habitantes.

Começamos a correr para sair do local e chegar o mais rápido possível no ponto de extração.

Depois de alguns confrontos contra os aldeões que encontramos no caminho, estávamos atravessando uma ponte, Leon recebeu uma vídeo chamada e não ficou muito feliz com isso.

\- Droga! - Ele sussurrou depois de terminar de falar.

\- O que há de errado? - Eu interrompi.

\- Más notícias. - Ele respondeu. - Perderam contato com o helicóptero. Algo deve ter o derrubado.

\- Raios. - Murmurei.

\- Mandarão outro, enquanto temos que ir ao ponto de extração. - Ele explicou.

\- Bom. - Eu disse um pouco desanimada e depois expliquei para Pamela.

Passamos pela ponte até percebermos que havia uma cabine e duas enormes portas de acesso de um lado.

Foi quando um grupo de aldeões com tochas e "armas" começaram a chegar, entraram pelas portas e cruzaram o outro lado da ponte. Eles foram encurralados nós.

\- Agarre-os! - Eles gritaram.

\- Não os deixem escapar!

\- O que vamos fazer, Leon? - Ashley perguntou assustada.

\- Eu odeio dizer, mas estamos bem encrencados. Rápido, para a cabana! - Ele disse apontando para a cabana.

Corremos para entrar naquele lugar e o homem fechou a porta apoiado nela.

\- Leon. - Disse alguém chamando a atenção de todos.

Era o espanhol, ele jogou uma vara de madeira no agente para poder trancar a porta.

\- Como o mundo é pequeno, não? - Luis comentou. - Bem, vejo que o Presidente tambem equipou sua filhinha com uns... bons mísseis.

Eu olhei para ele com muita raiva, ele era um pervertido total que idiota.

\- Que grosseiro! Não creio que haja nada relevante en minha pessoa ou minha posição social. Quem é você? - Ashley questionou em defesa, desta vez eu não ri porque o espanhol ultrapassou os limites.

\- Jo Jo, me perdoe vossa alteza. Talvez a senhorita devesse se apresentar antes de perguntar a alguém o seu nome? - Disse Sera com um tom arrogante.

\- Me chamo Ashley Graham, a filha do presidente. - Ela respondeu tentando soar rude.

\- Ela está...? Bem, você sabe. - Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para o agente.

\- Não se preocupe, ela está bem. - Leon respondeu, certificando-se de que o site estava protegido.

\- Ehh, não importa, de todos modos, aparecem certos sintomas antes de se transformar em um deles. - Comentou o espanhol andando e olhou para Pamela da cabeça aos pés. - E quem é você linda princesa?

Então decidi empurrá-lo contra a parede e esticá-lo da camisa.

\- Cale a porra do seu bico. - Eu disse a ele em espanhol entre os dentes e com um olhar ameaçador. - Como sabe isso? O que você faz aqui?

\- Calma querida, o que você acha se eu te convidar para jantar e explicar tudo? - Ele perguntou piscando para mim.

\- Não estou de bom humor. - Eu disse e tirei minha arma para apontar na sua cabeça. - Fala!

\- Laura, por que você está ...? - Leon tentou me tranquilizar, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Cala a boca, loiro! - Exclamei em inglês. - Olha, como ele sabe sobre os sintomas ou que Ashley está infectada?

\- Leon e você também, exceto aquela garota. - Interrompeu o espanhol.

\- Cale a boca! É melhor você dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa ou vou culpá-lo por tudo. Você sabe o que é La Plaga? - Eu questionei furiosamente.

Eu podia ver no rosto daquele espanhol uma expressão de surpresa, sei que ele sabe disso.

\- Pessoal, veja! - A gritona interrompeu.

Percebemos que os aldeões estavam cercando a cabana.

\- Laura, deixa-lo. - Leon ordenou.

Eu me virei para vê-lo, quem acredita que ele mesmo é? Então olhei para Pamela, ela estava bastante confusa, depois suspirei e parei de apontar com a arma.

\- Logo eu explico tudo. - Eu disse a minha amiga. - Agora vamos ter que lutar.

\- Eu já percebi. - Ela tirou a arma.

\- Ashley, vá lá para cima! - O agente ordenou e a menina loira concordou e subiu as escadas.

\- Ok. É hora da diversão. - Comentou o espanhol segurando sua arma se aproximando de uma janela ao lado do loiro americano.

Minha amiga e eu decidimos cobrir a outra janela e começamos a atirar.

\- Pamela, atire na cabeça deles. - Eu disse e ela assentiu.

Kennedy teve a brilhante idéia de empurrar alguns móveis para cobrir as janelas para nos manter seguros, então decidi ajudá-lo. Embora não tenham feito muito bem porque os aldeões com seus machados os quebraram.

Antes de entrar, Luis Sera atirou neles várias vezes. Alguns começaram a entrar pelas outras janelas, eram muitos. Nós não poderíamos com todos.

Um deles, com seu machado, quase cortou Pamela, mas ela felizmente conseguiu se esquivar e agarrou o objeto para enfiar na cabeça do infectado.

Eu podia ver que minha amiga estava desgostada ao ver o sangue que derramou o corpo do homem, mas foi forçada a se concentrar e continuar atirando porque cada eles eram cada vez mais.

Eu continuei atirando nos aldeões, mas uma mulher me agarrou por trás cobrindo minha boca e pressionando meu pescoço, ela era tão forte que me levantou alguns centímetros no ar. Com a minha arma eu atirei várias vezes e me libertei, acertei outra bala na cabeça e ela explodiu. Ela era um daqueles infectados especiais.

Eu estava com medo de ver que seus tentáculos afiados iam me pregar, então eu escorreguei em uma mesa e caí no chão. A infectada quebrou o mobiliário.

Eu recarreguei minha pistola e quando vi que ia atacar Leon, atirei-a várias vezes, embora isso não impedisse que um de seus tentáculos atingisse ao agente, pouco antes de ela morrer.

Eu não tive tempo para verificar o estado do americano porque de repente ouvimos o vidro quebrado, eles provavelmente estavam tentando entrar no segundo andar.

\- Leon, para cima! - Luis avisou e o loiro subiu.

Enquanto disparávamos, ouvimos a voz de Kennedy, parecia que ele estava lutando de mãos dadas com um deles.

\- Vá ajudá-lo! Pamela e eu vamos cobrir aqui. - Eu notifiquei ao espanhol.

\- Então Pamela é o nome dela. - Ele disse enquanto recarregava a arma e piscou para a minha amiga.

\- Droga. - Minha amiga sussurrou.

\- Vá! - Eu pedi a ele e Luis Sera foi até o segundo andar para ajudar Leon.

Nós continuamos com o massacre até que eu fiquei sem munição. Só então um aldeão pulou em cima de mim e caímos no chão. Pamela chegou e atirou na cabeça dele, suspirei de alívio e joguei o corpo a um lado.

Minha amiga me deu uma mão para me levantar. Eu recarreguei a pistola e continuamos atirando.

Depois de vários minutos de tiroteios, os aldeões começaram a se afastar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Havia vestígios de pólvora e sangue por toda parte, a cabana tinha sido um desastre completo.

Eu comecei a tossir e então os três do segundo andar desceram.

\- Parece que se foram. - Disse Leon abaixando a arma. Foi lá que pude ver um corte no braço direito dele.

\- Leon, seu braço ... - Apontei.

Todos olhavam para o braço do agente, que estava perdendo sangue.

\- Oh meu Deus. - A filha do presidente disse, cobrindo a boca.

\- Acalme-se, é só um corte, já passei por coisas piores. - Kennedy disse sem dar muita importância.

\- Vamos lá, me dê isso aqui. - Falei guardando minha arma e pedi a mochila para retirar o kit de primeiros socorros e curá-lo.

Quando terminei de limpar a ferida, coloquei um spray para que se curasse ou pelo menos parasse de sangrar. Eu continuei guardando o kit na mochila e decidi carregá-lo comigo.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? - Questionou o espanhol quando ele virou a arma e caminhou.

\- Não podemos utilizar a ponte por onde viemos, suponho que não temos lutra opção a não ser escolha a não ser continuar avançando. - O americano respondeu enquanto movia o braço.

\- Eu esqueci algo, vocês vão em frente. - Sera comentou guardandi sua arma e saindo da cabana.

\- Luis. - Leon chamou-o segurando-se pela moldura da porta, mas o espanhol ignorou-o.

\- Aquele filho da puta. - Eu murmurei para tentar sair, mas o agente me parou.

Eu desisti, porque nossa prioridade era sair daqui vivos. Embora eu ainda tivesse problemas para resolver com aquele idiota.


	11. Capítulo 10

Nós quatro ficamos um tempo na cabana, enquanto Leon via o mapa, Ashley estava olhando o site e eu estava explicando a minha amiga o que aconteceu. Então o agente nos disse o ponto de extração e o caminho que deveríamos seguir.

Às vezes a estrada que nós fomos estava muito escura e nós usamos lanternas, ouvimos trovão e vimos relâmpago no céu sombrio, parecia que ia chover.

Nós tínhamos chegado a um lugar desolado, não havia ninguém andando além de nós. Nós estávamos no auge da aldeia, um lugar mais longe da igreja, eu nunca tinha chegado antes aqui.

Nós tínhamos atravessado uma porta e chegamos a uma estrada com um leve relievo para finalmente chegar a uma ponte, bem construída pelo caminho. Nós pudemos admirar um enorme mas enorme e sinistro castelo que estava localizado no outro lado da ponte. Para ser ainda mais assustador, os relâmpagos iluminaram a arquitetura dantesca e fiquei apavorada com esse cenário.

\- Calma ruli. - Minha amiga me disse.

\- Isso é assustador, Pamelita. - Comentei tentando acalmar os nervos.

De repente, ouvimos passos de uma multidão, conseguimos ver um grupo de aldeões vindo ao nossa direção correndo.

\- Para o outro lado da ponte! - Kennedy exclamou e corremos para o outro lado. - Você gira essa. - Ele me disse e eu o ajudei a virar o manívela para que os aldeões não pudessem cruzar a tempo.

Nós estávamos olhando como a ponte ficou, nada ruim para parecer velho, pelo menos nós nos salvamos desses idiotas.

Quando nos viramos para seguir nosso caminho, o "Poderoso Chefão" apareceu e me empurrou com o braço forte me jogando na costa, eu me peguei duma corda grossa que segurava a enorme ponte, se soltasse eu caía no vazio.

Eu ouvi alguns gritos vindos de Ashley. Minha respiração estava tremendo e comecei a suar, estava à beira do abismo, um erro e poderia morrer.

Para não olhar para o precipício, notei que Leon estava atirando com a pistola na cabeça dele para distraí-lo e Ashley fugiu, para evitar atrair a atenção do homem barbado.

Merda, minha força estava desaparecendo, eu senti meus braços ficarem dormentes e de repente eu não aguentei mais ... eu me soltei.

Eu fechei meus olhos, era o meu fim, senti como caía lentamente e minha alma foi separada do meu corpo, em flashes veio à minha mente os rostos dos meus pais e meu tio, paz e alegria ... Eu senti uma mão, primeiro pensei que era o Diosito me recebendo no "paraíso", mas quando abri os olhos vi minha amiga. Eu olhei para ela surpresa, ela me salvou. Com toda a sua força, ela me levantou me colocando em terra firme.

Deitei-me na superfície e suspirei de alívio, depois olhei para Pamela, que estava sentada no chão.

\- Woow. - Eu disse sem acreditar, mas de repente reagi. - Se você espera um abraço de mim, você não vai conseguir, mas obrigado por salvar minha vida senhorita Santos. - Eu disse a ela e ela sorriu.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de salvar um hipopótamo. - Ela disse sarcasticamente e eu mostrei meu dedo do meio, ela apenas riu.

Nós fomos interrompids pelo grito estridente da loira americana, nos levantamos e notamos que o cara agarrou Leon pelo pescoço em uma tentativa de sufocá-lo.

\- Raios! - Murmurei.

Tirei minha mochila em busca da submetralhadora e deixei no chão. Eu respirei profundo e comecei a disparar. O grandalhão soltou o agente e virou-se para me ver, eu não estava mais com medo, ele correu para a minha direção e eu esperei ele vir até mim, havia um barril com combustível e Leon o derrubou.

\- Até logo. - Ele disse em espanhol para depois atirar nele e isso explodiu pelo chefe.

Havia muito fumos, eu pensei que tivéssemos acabado com aquela escória, mas nas chamas eu podia ver que o homem careca se tornou um monstro, parecia que seu corpo estava mutado, o resto de sua jaqueta caiu no chão e algumas partes do abdome dele saíram pernas de inseto, era muito repugnante.

Ficamos todos maravilhados com a mutação dele. Sem hesitar, recarreguei a metralhadora e o atirei até que ele se partisse a mitade, suas pernas caíssem no chão. No entanto, mesmo sem estes, não parecia se parar.

Ele estava sangrando muito, aquele era horror que eu quase vomitei, mas apesar disso, ele rapidamente conseguiu pegar, com suas pernas de insetos, minha amiga. Ele ergueu-a no ar e antes que ele a curtasse, com algo afiado que saiu de suas costas, atirei de novo.

Aquela coisa me viu e me seguiu com a intenção de fazer o mesmo comigo, mas continuei atirando sem parar e o monstro caiu no chão.

Nós nos aproximamos do corpo do "Poderoso Chefão".

\- Morreu? - Eu perguntei e de repente o corpo do honcho se moveu.

Leon atirou com a pistola na cabeça, causando sua morte definitiva.

\- Agora sim. - O homem respondeu.

\- Me deve uma. - Eu olhei para Leon, joguei a metralhadora no peito dele e ele a agarrou.

\- Nada mal. - Ele comentou pendurando a arma nas costas.

Peguei a mochila novamente e pendurei para que pudéssemos ir.

Nós tínhamos ido mais longe no lugar enorme e antigo, era muito triste. Subimos algumas escadas e percebemos que havia dois iluminados armados com armas medievais, especificamente alguns antigos mangual e foice.

Aparentemente nós tivemos que cruzar na direção que eles estavam guardando. Então Kennedy aproximou-se lentamente de trás de um e rompeu sua nuca, enquanto ele era forçado a atirar no outro, fazendo com que mais deles notassem nossa presença e os iluminados começaram a nos cercar com suas armas afiadas.

Nós três preparamos nossas pistolas.

\- Temos que proteger a filha do presidente. - Leon ordenou.

\- Copiado, Capitão América. - Eu disse sarcástica.

E começamos a disparar cobrindo a majestosa gritona dos Estados Unidos. Eu me senti como o guarda-costas.

Depois de ter terminado com os iluminados que nos rodeavam, demos alguns passos para continuar, mas logo notamos que havia mais dois deles em cima de uma estrutura nos apontando com uma enorme catapulta.

\- Foda! - Exclamei e Leon estendeu Ashley da mão para correr.

Apenas quando eles nos atacaram, conseguimos fugir e nos escondemos atrás de alguns pilares.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui. - Eu avisei o agente.

\- Eu preciso do rifle. - Ele disse e eu dei para ele.

Ele preparou e apontou para então acertar um. Quando o atirador começou a recarregar já era tarde porque o que estava vivo jogou fogo em nossa direção.

Ashley, minha amiga e eu conseguimos sair a tempo, mas Leon foi impulsionado pela explosão. Corri para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé e me escondi atrás de uma parede, enquanto Pamela protegia Ashley.

\- Está bem? - Perguntei e ele assentiu.

\- Aha, mas a arma caiu no chão e está lá. - Ele apontou.

O rifle havia caído bem no meio do caminho por um alvo fácil.

\- Droga. - Murmurei e por um breve momento fiquei pensando e olhando para a minha perna. - Eu vou pegar. - Eu Suspirei.

\- Não é perigoso. - Ele me parou.

\- Muito tarde, agente. - Eu disse para depois largar a mochila e correr.

Virei-me no chão e peguei o rifle, levantei-me e continuei correndo, evitando um ataque, tive que deslizar no chão antes de outro ataque me chegar e consegui alcançar a superfície aos pés do americano.

\- Atire. - Eu disse um pouco exausta e entreguei a ele o rifle.

Leon pegou e apontou para atirar no último atirador matando-o. Ele me deu uma mão e me ajudou a me levantar.

\- Você está louca? - Pamela exclamou muito preocupada - Você correu o risco só por um rifle!

\- É que eu gosto de correr, às vezes me faz sentir imortal. - Eu brinquei.

\- Boba. - Minha amiga disse com um meio sorriso.

\- O mesmo que você. - Respondi e guardei o rifle que o agente me deu.

\- Você não quer que eu leve isso comigo? - Pamela perguntou.

\- Naah, acho que comecei a amar dele. - Eu respondi um pouco sarcasticamente e pendurei a mochila nas minhas costas.

\- Vocês fiz bem. - Leon interrompeu tocando minha cabeça, mas eu empurrei seu braço.

\- Não me toque. - Eu adverti ele apontando com o dedo. - Eu não gosto de pessoas tocando meu cabelo precioso.

Pamela começou a rir, embora ela não tenha entendido o que eu disse, ela sabia perfeitamente bem que eu não gosto de que pessoas tocassem meu cabelo.

Então continuamos a viagem até chegarmos a uma enorme porta, era a entrada principal do castelo. Quando o agente ia abri-lo, fomos interrompidos por nada mais e nada menos que o idiota espanhol.

\- Filho de fruta. - Eu murmurei e quando dei um passo à frente para atacá-lo, Leon colocou as mãos no meu peito para impedi-lo.

Eu olhei para ele seriamente. O que acontece com ele para me impedir assim? Empurrei sua mão e agarrei seu braço para puxá-lo rapidamente para mim e com a força do meu ombro o joguei no chão, ouvi o grito de susto de Ashley.

\- Hei querida, calma. - Luis disse se aproximando de mim.

\- Não me chame assim. - Tomei alguns passos rápidos para acertá-lo, mas Kennedy, ainda deitado na superfície, esticou o meu pé e caí no chão.

De repente, Pamela se intrometeu e apontou a arma para a cabeça do homem loiro.

\- Não toque ela novamente. - Ela ameaçou e ele apenas olhou para ela, Luis tentou se aproximar. - Você não se mova, pervertido. - Minha amiga também avisou ele.

\- Ok, eu desisto, calma. - O espanhol disse erguendo os braços. - Mas não é o jeito de resolver isto, vamos conversar um pouquinho garotinha, tenho algo importante para dizer a vocês.


	12. Capítulo 11

Leon se levantou e, de um lado de Ashley, ambos olharam atentamente para o espanhol enquanto Pamela abaixava a arma.

\- Sou um pesquisador contratado pelo Saddler. Ele descobriu o que eu estava fazendo. - Ele comentou em inglês.

\- Você criou Las Plagas? - Leon perguntou.

\- Não, mas eu estudei eles. Eu criei uma máquina para remover o parasita do corpo. - Dizendo isso, uma luz de esperança se acendeu em mim. - Eu sei que vocês são portadores, exceto Pamela. Você sangra quando tosse, não é?

\- Sim. - Leon respondeu.

\- E vocês? - Ele olhou para Ashley e eu.

\- Sim. - Nós dois respondemos em uníssono.

\- Droga! Os ovos eclodiram. Nós não temos muito tempo. - Luis avisou.

\- Então, podemos morrer? - Perguntei.

\- Não, você pode se tornar um deles e ser manipulado pelo Saddler, é o que ele quer, afinal vocês não serão mais vocês.

-O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Ashley.

\- Vocês tem que continuar, eu conheço um remédio que pode funcionar para vocês três. Eu vou pegá-lo e depois vou dar para vocês.

\- Se você está trabalhando para o Saddler, por que você está nos ajudando? - Perguntei curiosa.

\- Estou trabalhando com ele para me manter vivo, e estou ajudando-os porque o Saddler ficou louco, afinal, vocês, ladies, são muito bonitas e sexy. - Luis respondeu.

\- Isso inclui nosso agente, suponho. - Eu disse para não me preocupar em discutir o que ele tinha dito e ele ficou um pouco surpreso com a minha resposta, eu acho que ele queria vomitar.

\- O que? Eu não sou mulher. - Leon interrompeu e eu dei uma risadinha.

\- O que seja. Estou deixando vocês. - Luis disse um pouco zangado.

\- Me deixe ir com você. - Ashley interrompeu.

\- Não, fique aqui com o Leon. Ele é melhor com as garotas, tenho certeza.

Eu me virei para ver Leon da cabeça aos pés, depois olhei para Ashley e ri.

\- Você esta louco, leve-se a estridente que é insuportável. - Eu disse em espanhol.

\- Vamos deixar assim. - Ele recusou e virou as costas para nós. - Isso me faz sentir melhor. - Ele disse em inglês.

\- Luis. - Leon chamou e o espanhol se virou para olhá-lo. - Pegue isso. - O loiro jogou um fone de ouvido. - Estamos em contato.

-Está bem. - Luis assentiu com a cabeça agarrando o aparelho e depois foi embora.

\- Vamos deixa-lo ir? - Pamela me perguntou algo confusa.

\- Agora que eu sei a verdade, sim, mas ele vai voltar. - Respondi e olhei para Leon. - Esta será a última vez que você me parar assim, loira. - Apontei com o dedo.

\- Desculpe, achei que você poderia matá-lo. - Disse Leon. - A propósito, você bateu muito forte.

\- Eu sei, mas depois de tudo você é fraco. - Dei-lhe um meio sorriso e ele ficou tenso.

De repente, seu celular tocou e ele foi embora para atender. Então expliquei a minha amiga o que conversamos com o espanhol.

\- Mas tem certeza de que podemos confiar nele? - Pamela perguntou.

\- Eu acho que não, eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. - Respondi.

\- Perdi o contato com Hunnigan. - Kennedy nos interrompeu.

\- E o que faremos? - Eu perguntei a ele.

\- Seguir em frente. - O agente respondeu e abriu a enorme porta do castelo.

Quando entrei, admirei o local, era amplo e com uma arquitetura da idade média, fomos mais longe até ouvirmos uma risada infantil, parecia aterrorizante, mas também me causou um pouco de riso.

De repente, em uma plataforma no segundo andar estavam três caras, dos quais um era anão, usava um peculiar chapéu da era independente, os outros dois companheiros eram altos, usavam vestes de cor vermelha, cobrindo suas cabeças e nós não podíamos ver seus rostos, em suas roupas estava impregnado o símbolo dos iluminados, sem dúvida estes faziam parte daquele culto maléfico.

\- Eu ja estava me perguntando quando nós iríamos nós encontrar. - O anão disse em inglês levantando os braços.

-Quem és você? - Leon perguntou.

\- Eu me chamo Ramón Salazar, e sou o oitavo senhor desta magnífica arquitetura. Eu fui honrado com o prodigioso poder do grande Lord Saddler. Eu estava esperando por vocês, meus irmãos. - Ele se apresentou com uma saudação muito peculiar da idade média.

\- Obrigado, mas não, mano. - Kennedy disse sarcasticamente.

\- Nah, nah, parace que temos um rebelde. Se você se preocupa com o seu próprio bem-estar, eu sugiro que se renda e simplesmente ... se tornem nossos reféns. Ou Sr. Scott, você pode nos devolver a garota porque eu temo que você não vale o esforço.

\- E quanto a nós dois? - Interrompi apontando para minha amiga e para mim.

\- Vocês são as turistas da América do Sul. - Disse Salazar. - Vocês permanecerão vivas, se não quiser ter o mesmo destino que seu amigo norte-americano, recomendo que se junte a mim para compartilhar esse poder ilimitado. - Ele comentou em espanhol e Pamela olhou para mim.

\- Tio, não aceitaremos essa oferta. - Pamela negou imitando seu sotaque e eu ri enquanto os dois loiros olhavam para nós.

\- Temo que vocês serão nossas inimigas agora. Vocês podem morrer. - Ameaçou o último em inglês e se aposentou com seus "guarda-costas".

Nós quatro ficamos refletindo um pouco sobre o que acabamos de discutir com o anão.

\- Eu nunca me tornarei um deles. Nunca! - Disse a mulher estridente.

\- Isso mesmo. Nós encontraremos cura. - O loiro comentou então para continuar a jornada e nós o acompanhamos.

Nós entramos em uma área, o lugar estava decorado por uma tabela, vasos e cadeiras, de acordo com o mapa nós tivemos que cruzar esta área, mas no final da estrada havia duas estátuas de cavalos que exalavam fogo de seus focinhos e nos impederam de passar.

\- O que fazemos agora? - Ashley questionou.

\- Isso pode funcionar para alguma coisa? - Pamela perguntou pegando uma chave de uma mesa de cabeceira.

\- Eu não vejo nenhuma porta aqui. - Eu disse.

\- Mas aqui sim. - Kennedy apontou para outra direção.

De repente, um grupo de iluminados chegou e, além de suas armas medievais, também trouxeram escudos.

\- Morrer é viver, morrer é viver. - Eles estavam balbuciando.

Eu rapidamente removi minha arma e junto com minha amiga e o agente começamos a atirar neles. Eu tinha atirado em um deles na cabeça e ele explodiu, como esperado, mas algo muito diferente apareceu. Uma espécie de verme gigante.

Ele emitiu um cheiro nauseante, fiquei bastante aterrorizada e quase vomitei. Este infectado agarrou meu ombro e eu congelei quando ele abriu sua boca grande para devorar minha cabeça, mas o agente Leon Scott Kennedy chutou ele longe de mim e atirou três vezes em sua verme cabeça, matando-o.

Eu tinha caído no chão e notei que outro iluminado vai atacá-lo com seu mangual, por isso, tomei com ambas mãos meu 9 mm. e atirei nas pernas dele. O homem infectado se ajoelhou e Kennedy se deu conta disso, então ele rapidamente deu-lhe um chute brutal.

\- Morrer é viver. - Ouvi outro iluminado que se aproximou de mim com a intenção de me bater com o escudo.

Desviei-lo virando no chão e com um movimento rápido eu o chutei no joelho, ele caiu no chão, levantei-me e disparei, mas não tinha balas.

Quando eu foi para recarregar, não podia fazê-lo, a adrenalina que eu tinha era tão intenso que minhas mãos tremiam, então eu tirei minha arma, peguei o seu escudo e bateu-lhe várias vezes na cabeça.

\- Se você acha que morrer ... é viver ... - Eu murmurei entre os dentes com muita raiva, enquanto continuava batendo nele. - Então viva sua morte maldito bastardo.

O escudo ficou preso em seu pescoço e o iluminado parou de se mover. Eu estava muito agitada e me abaixei para pegar minha arma e recarregá-la.

\- Laura, a submetralhadora! - O agente pediu, quem estava se esquivando de outro ataque de escudo de um iluminado.

\- Pegue isso! - Eu joguei a arma para ele uma vez que tirei da mochila.

O americano pegou e disparou para destruir o escudo do infectado e matá-lo.

Finalmente, observei quando Pamela pegou o machado do seu atacante e o enfiou no pescoço. Eu dei a ela um meio sorriso e ela devolveu para mim, mas depois vomitou. Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto.

E assim terminamos com aquele grupo de iluminados.

\- Não devemos entrar aqui. - Eu disse ofegante, mas logo me recompus.

\- Não é hora de lamentar. - Disse Leon. - Além, é a única maneira de chegar ao ponto de extração.

O agente pediu a chave para Pamela e ela entregou a ele. Então o americano abriu a porta.

\- Está bem? - Perguntei à minha amiga e ela apenas assentiu.

Entramos e vimos algumas escadas, parecia o caminho para um porão. Descemos na esperança de encontrar uma saída alternativa, mas só nos encontramos trancados em paredes, acompanhados por uma espécie de homem mutante com garras cuja boca e olhos estavam cozidos. Ele estava amarrado e aparentemente inconsciente.

\- Mas o que é isso? - Pamela perguntou olhando horrorizada para aquele ser.

\- Mmm ... a alavanca deve ser usada para alguma coisa. - Leon disse apontando para ela, ela estava perto do mutante.

\- E se esse monstro acordar? - Ashley perguntou com medo e todos nós olhamos para ela desejando que ela não tivesse dito isso.

\- Ei ... tenha cuidado. - Eu avisei o agente e ele ignorou.

O loiro se aproximou da alavanca e puxou. Ouvimos um barulho à distância.

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada. - Eu avisei com minha arma na mão.

Subi as escadas e voltei para o lugar onde as estátuas estavam, sem mais chamas, tivemos acesso. Então voltei para onde os outros estavam.

\- Nós podemos continuar! - Exclamei em inglês na porta.

Quando Leon se virou, aquele monstro acordou e o atacou. Ele se esquivou, mas o que tinha garras conseguiu fazer um pequeno corte em seu braço. Eu fiquei congelada, fiquei com medo. Ashley começou a gritar aterrorizada.

\- Ashley, vem cá! - Eu chamei para ela e ela subiu as escadas.

Pamela com sua pistola disparou o cara das garras e chamou sua atenção. O agente se levantou e atirou nele, chamando sua atenção novamente. Quando o tipo de garra virou, pude ver que havia algo preso em suas costas, ele devia estar infectado por Las Plagas, poderia ser um ponto fraco.

\- Na suas costas! - Exclamei.

Minha amiga aproveitou-se do fato de estar distraído e, com sua pistola, atirou na coisa várias vezes, mas pareceu ter pouco efeito. O monstro atacou Kennedy e ele se arrastou no chão esquivando-se.

\- Tome! - Ele jogou sua submetralhadora na minha amiga.

O agente rapidamente removeu sua arma e recarregou-a para depois atirar no cara com garras. Ele o atacou novamente, mas falhou. Mas Leon estava no chão e o monstro atacou um pouco mais alto. Aparentemente ele só foi guiado pelo barulho.

Desde que o garrador virou as costas para a minha amiga, ela se posicionou perfeitamente para atirar com a submetralhadora, exatamente onde o parasita de Las Plagas estava impregnado nele.

O garrador caiu morto sobre Leon, deixando cair sua saliva na testa do agente.

\- Ahg! - Kennedy exclamou, jogando o corpo de lado. - Isso é ... nojento. - Comentou enquanto secava com a camisa.

Pamela estendeu a mão para o americano e ajudou-o a ficar de pé.

\- Esta lugar está ficando mais estranho. - Ashley murmurou.

-Estou de acordo contigo. - Falei olhando para o garrador já morto.


	13. Capítulo 12

Caminhamos até chegarmos a um enorme corredor e foi aí que Ashley começou a se sentir mal.

-Você está bem? - Leon perguntou se aproximando da estridente.

\- Estou bem, me deixe em paz! - Ela exclamou e empurrou o loiro e depois correu.

\- Ashley, espere!

Naquele momento, Pamela e eu estávamos na frente de ambos, quando a garota me empurrou e caí no chão.

\- Ei! Olha idiota! - Eu exigi com raiva.

De repente uma grade de ferro subiu do chão, esfregando meu pé, era uma armadilha.

\- Laura! - Minha amiga assustada exclamou.

Percebi que havia mais disso embaixo de mim e rapidamente rolei pela superfície, desviando-o. Levantei-me e puxei a mão de Ashley para correr e fugir das outras duas armadilhas.

\- Raios. - Eu murmurei para ver como ficou.

Eu teria morrido por causa da estridente, bem, e ela também. Eu me voltei para a direção dela para repreendê-la, mas ela estava muito doente, tossindo muito.

-Que ocorre? - Perguntou enquanto tossia e recostou-se na parede assustada.

Eu revirei meus olhos, muito drama por hoje. Então olhei para o outro lado para ver através dos grades o agente e mnha amiga.

-O que fazemos agora? Nós não podemos cruzar a partir daqui, não há porta. - Perguntei.

\- Não se preocupe, nós vamos salvar vocês. - Leon respondeu.

\- Claro. - Murmurei para mim mesma algo exausta.

De repente, ouvi o grito de Ashley, virei meu olhar para ver o que aconteceu, ela caiu em outra armadilha, idiota. Ela foi pegada por braços de ferros, me aproximei para tentar ajudá-la, mas senti um movimento na parede.

-Que diabos? - Eu murmurei e rapidamente a parede se moveu do outro lado, levando-me a mim e ao Ashley.

Eu fui impulsionada pela velocidade em que se virou e cai no chão. Eu gritei um pouco de dor e sentei-me na superfície, olhando em volta. Não havia ninguém além de Ashley e eu, que pesadelo.

Deitei no chão cobrindo meu rosto com as duas mãos e suspirei, esse é o meu inferno.

\- Laura, você está bem? - A americana perguntou e eu a ignorei. - Ei! Estou falando com você!

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Respondi tentando me controlar. - Eu só quero dormir.

\- Você sabe que não é um bom momento ou um bom lugar para dormir, certo?

\- Eu sei, só feche sua estúpida boca. - Murmurei.

Depois de um minuto, percebi que eu fui muito rude com ela, então suspirei e me levantei.

\- Bem, me desculpe, eu sei que fui grosseira falando assim e por chantagear você, mas às vezes eu gosto de incomodar as pessoas desse jeito, e dessa vez eu fui longe demais, suponho. - Eu disse olhando para ela.

\- Wooow, não importa, eu não me importo de jeito nenhum, de qualquer forma você me salvou nessa armadilha, eu tenho que dizer obrigada por isso. - Ela comentou e eu apenas sorri.

Fui até ela e inspecionei o que estava preso nela, puro ferro. Eu decidi pegar minha mochila nas costas e abri, eu tinha a AK47.

Talvez isso funcione porque a arma não funcionaria, além o loiro tinha a metralhadora e nem sequer sonhar com uma granada para liberar Ashley, bem sabemos por que, ha.

Eu me afastei e apontei.

-O que você está fazendo? - Questionou.

\- Estou tentando liberar você. - Respondi.

\- Você sabe como usar isso?

\- Não. - Dizendo isso eu podia ver expressão de medo no rosto dela. - Eu só estou brincando com você Ashley, meu pai era um especialista em armas, eu sei como usá-lo, mas eu nunca o disparei antes, há sempre uma primeira vez.

Então eu disparei os ferros e a soltei, fiz uma careta com o resultado.

-Nada mal. - Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Eu continuei para salvar o AK47 e pendurei a mochila atrás de mim.

\- Obrigada. - Disse a filha do presidente.

\- Não é nada, suponho. - Eu assenti e olhei para todos os lados.

Havia uma porta, fui até ela para abri-la, mas ela estava bloqueada. Era de aço, eu não podia abri-la a menos que eu fosse o Hulk.

Então notei que estávamos um andar abaixo e na frente havia uma parede de certa altura para chegar ao segundo andar. Eu tive uma ideia.

-O que vamos fazer? - A loira perguntou.

\- Eu vou subir na parede. - Respondi.

\- Como? É muito alto.

\- Isso não é um obstáculo para mim. - Sorri e corri.

Eu pulei na parede, rapidamente pisei em um tijolo e depois outro, pulando o mais alto possível até que minhas mãos foram seguradas pelo topo e consegui chegar ao segundo andar.

Eu olhei para baixo, Ashley estava boquiaberta. De repente ouvi um som, foi uma ligação pelo fone de ouvido e eu o atendi.

\- Sou Leon, vocês dois estão bem? - Ele perguntou.

\- Sim, agente. - Respondi - Como está Pamela?

\- Ela está bem, nós não falamos muito.

\- Claro que não, ela não te entende, no entanto. Onde estão vocês?

\- Estamos em uma seção do castelo, lutamos contra alguns desses cães e os iluminados, eles são como marionetes de Salazar.

\- Eu sei, mas Salazar também é marionete do Saddler.

\- Sim, mas ele nega, a propósito, ele ainda tem vinte anos de idade.

\- Como? - Me surpreendi.

\- Talvez o parasita vire pessoas imortais ou algo assim.

\- Atrasa o crescimento. - Eu adicionei.

\- Se lembra de seus guarda-costas? - Questionou.

\- Sim. - Afirmei.

\- Nós nos encontramos com um deles. É um monstro, como um mais infectado, mas com um aspecto nojento. - Kennedy comentou.

\- Mas vocês estão bem?

\- Sim, foi difícil terminá-lo, mas nós conseguimos.

\- Eu entendo. Tenha cuidado, porque este castelo traz muitas surpresas. - Eu disse.

\- Eu não nego isso. Em suma, estamos a caminho. - O agente falou e o contato foi finalizado.

De repente, ouvi alguém abrir uma porta e olhei para Ashley, fiz um sinal para ficar quieta e me esconder atrás de um pilar.

Eu podia ver uma mulher usando um vestido vermelho e salto alto. O que torna uma pessoa tão elegante aqui?

Essa pessoa recebeu uma ligação e eu pude ouvir a conversa em inglês, era um homem.

\- Luis está com a amostra, ele está esperando no castelo. Entre em contato com ele agora mesmo. - Eu ouvi disser ao cara no telefone.

\- Entendido. - A mulher de vestido vermelho assentiu.

\- E aquele agente do governo dos EUA Leon, se o vir, elimine-o. Nós não podemos deixá-lo interferir nos nossos planos.

\- Ele não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, não há por que se preocupar.

\- Ele é um sobrevivente de Raccoon City, nós não precisamos de nenhuma distração. Elimine-o. - Ordenou e terminou a ligação.

O que diabos está acontecendo? Isso tem alguma conexão com o incidente em Raccoon City? O espanhol tem muitas coisas para explicar.

\- Laura! - Gritou a estridente.

Eu olhei para ver o que ela queria.

\- Silêncio! - Sussurrei até sentir alguém atrás de mim.

\- Não se mova. - Disse a mulher em inglês e me virei para vê-la. - Quieta. - Ela apontou a arma para mim. - Quem é você?

\- Sou conhecida como a típica turista da América do Sul, neste vilarejo. - Respondi levantando meus braços.

\- Uma típica turista leva uma arma? - Ela perguntou.

\- Ehhh, sou uma gangster. - Eu duvidei.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Você não acha que a palavra "turista" responde à sua pergunta? - Eu disse seriamente. - Agora deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. O que faz uma mulher elegante como você em um lugar como este?

\- Isso não é da sua preocupação.

\- Ok, mulher, pelo menos me diga o que está acontecendo aqui, estamos do mesmo lado? Ou você está do lado dos Iluminados?

\- O que você sabe sobre eles?

\- Eles mataram os outros turistas, inclusive meus pais, e eles têm meu tio. Quem é você a propósito?

\- Há coisas que são melhores não conhecê-las.

-Teu nome? - Eu questionei.

\- Tampouco - Ela respondeu e eu revirei os olhos, mas depois peguei alguma coisa.

\- Você não é americana, você é chinês? - Perguntei e a idiota não me respondeu. - Ótimo, agora falo com a parede. - Eu cruzei meus braços.

Eu pude ver que aquela mulher não prestou muita atenção aos meus movimentos, então, aproveitando a curta distância que estávamos carregando, eu empurrei o braço dela para o lado e tirei minha mochila para atingi-la com o mesmo.

Ela perdeu a sua arma, eu joguei a bolsa no chão e chutei nela, mas a mulher rapidamente evitou meu chute. Foi muito inteligente.

Então nós começamos a lutar de mão em mão, a técnica de luta dele era semelhante ao kung fu, nada mal com isso, eu pensei que seria uma daquelas mulheres que lutam esticando os cabelos, ha, eu estava errada.

Ela tinha me levado pelo pescoço por trás e notei que entre o comprimento do vestido dela ela tinha uma faca, então eu peguei, com meu cotovelo bati em seu abdômen e me liberei de seu aperto, com a faca na mão joguei na sua direção e ela se esquivou.

O corte pungente tinha sido impregnado na parede, ela o tirou e deu uma cambalhota levando a arma que havia caído no chão, ela fez isso tão rápido que ela já estava apontando sua pistola para mim antes de eu remover a minha.

\- Como diabos? - Murmurei no final desistindo.

\- Você não é uma típica turista ou uma gangster. - Ela sorriu. - Verifique essa ferida. - Ela disse para fugir.

Eu estava cansada e nem nos meus melhores dias a seguiría, decidi pegar a mochila e quando eu inclinei vi cair uma gota de sangue, toquei meu rosto e detectei um pequeno corte na minha sobrancelha.

\- Idiota. - Eu murmurei e coloquei minha mochila nas minhas costas.


	14. Capítulo 13

Ouvi Ashley gritando meu nome novamente e me aproximei da costa.

\- Eu te disse para ficar quieta. - Eu disse. - O que você quer?

\- O que aconteceu com a sua sobrancelha? - Ela perguntou de baixo.

\- Uma mulher estranha me atacou. - Expliquei enquanto me sentei no chão. - Ela parecia uma pessoa chinesa, mas eu não sei de onde ela é, de qualquer maneira ela está envolvida com tudo o que está acontecendo aqui, suponho, ela falou com outro homem e Luis é seu o contato.

\- Você acha que o Luis está nos traindo? - Ahsley questionou.

Eu tirei o kit de primeiros socorros da minha mochila para tirar um pouco de algodão.

\- Provavelmente, é claro que ele não nos contou a verdade completamente. - Eu respondi enquanto limpava o sangue da minha sobrancelha. - A mulher foi ordenada a matar o Leon, então nosso agente tem que cuidar de suas costas.

Eu podia ver o rosto preocupado de Ashley. Joguei o algodão, que usei, de lado e massageei a nuca.

\- Essa mulher é muito boa em lutar, mesmo com um vestido elegante. - Suspirei e olhei para o teto, era bem alto. - Se eu tivesse usado esse tipo de roupa. - Eu continuei. - Caramba, eu não poderia ter feito nada.

\- Isso está ficando cada vez mais misterioso, você sabe onde Leon está? - Ela perguntou.

\- Sim, ele está em caminho.

-Está bem.

\- Ashley, vou dar uma olhada neste lugar. - Eu disse enquanto guardava o kit de primeiros socorros. - Eu volto em cinco minutos. Ok? - Fiquei em pé e a americana assentiu.

Eu removi minha arma e recarreguei, eu queria dar uma olhada ao redor da área, em caso eu encontrasse à vestido vermelho novamente.

Quando abri a porta para sair, colidi com alguém e gritei assustada. Eu rapidamente reagi apontando minha arma, mas percebi que era Leon.

\- Eu quase atirei em você, agente. - Eu suspirei enquanto estava a um dedo do gatilho.

\- Onde está Ashley? - Ele perguntou.

\- Ela está ... ehh, como eu explico ...? - Eu me dudava enquanto abaixei minha arma.

\- O que você fez? - Ele me empurrou de volta para o lugar.

\- Acalme-se, a estridente está bem, ela está... - Fui interrompida pelo grito de Ashley. - Lá. - Eu terminei a minha sentença.

Kennedy correu para onde Ashley estava, mas não desceu.

\- Ashley. - O loiro disse suspirando de alívio.

\- Leon. - A garota resmungou.

Sim, isso mesmo, soa estranho, como Romeu e Julieta ou o professor Jirafales e Doña Florinda, seja o que for. Eu fiquei na porta ao lado de Pamela.

\- Como foi com o emo? - Eu perguntei a minha amiga.

\- É uma dor de cabeça. - Ela respondeu e eu ri. - A propósito, o que aconteceu com você na sobrancelha?

\- É uma história muito estranha, briguei com uma mulher de vestido vermelho. - Respondi e ela me olhou intrigada.

\- Olá garotas, tudo bem? - Interrompeu o espanhol que apareceu repentinamente do corredor externo.

\- Você tem mais coisas para explicar, Luis. Onde está a amostra? - Perguntei.

\- Ah, então você sabe, foi isso. - Sera foi até o lugar onde estávamos e eu deixei passar.

Pamela decidiu se colocar em um lugar um pouco mais longe na sala, enquanto eu ficava na frente de Luis olhando para ele com cuidado, para saber o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Caras. Eu consegui! - Exclamou retirando um objeto do bolso.

Naquele momento, pude ver atrás de suas costas uma espécie de tentáculo com uma picada aguda, que parecia um inseto.

Aquela coisa estava prestes a atacar o espanhol e eu rapidamente pulei nele, salvando-o. Nós dois caímos no chão. Pamela e Leon voltaram a atenção para o que aconteceu.

Vi que o tentáculo havia saído do corpo de um homem vestindo um manto púrpura com o símbolo da seita impregnada nele, acompanhado por um cetro. Não foi nada mais e nada menos que...

\- Saddler! - Leon Kennedy exclamou com raiva.

O líder dos iluminados sorriu maldosamente. Logo percebemos que o objeto havia caído das mãos do espanhol e o vilão o pegou.

\- Não. - Luis murmurou.

\- Agora que eu tenho a amostra, vocês já não me servem de nada. - Saddler comentou. - Meu garoto, Salazar, vai se encarregar de todos vocês.

Do nada, minha amiga começou a disparar sua arma contra nosso inimigo, mas as balas não o machucaram. Ele levantou o braço direito e apontou para Pamela, parecia ter um poder especial que a levantou no ar para impulsioná-la para baixo, onde a filha do presidente estava.

\- Pamela! - Exclamei e levantei-me para observar na costa o estado da munha amiga. - Está bem? - Eu perguntei e ela assentiu um pouco dolorida. - Filho da puta. - Murmurei olhando para a direção de Saddler, mas ele já não estava.

Corri até a porta e olhei para o corredor do lado de fora, não havia ninguém, nem mesmo um vestígio desse psicopata. Eu amaldiçoei por dentro e voltei para onde os outros estavam.

\- Ótimo. - Sorri sarcasticamente e depois suspirei.

Eu fui até a costa do segundo andar para ver abaixo.

\- Ele fugiu? - Questionou minha amiga olhando para mim.

\- Como um covarde. - Respondi com uma careta.

\- Perfeito ... - Ela sussurrou e olhou para Ashley. - Bem, me dê uma mão, vamos até lá.

\- Kennedy, precisamos da sua força por aqui. - Eu liguei para ele.

Leon então se aproximou da costa. Pamela pegou Ashley e o agente conseguiu agarrá-la, depois estendeu a mão e ajudou minha amiga.

\- É hora de dar explicações, com a verdade. - Eu fui ao espanhol cruzando os braços e todo mundo olhou para ele.

\- É a amostra, Saddler pegou e nós temos que recuperá-la. - Ele comentou.

\- Amostra do que? - Leon perguntou.

\- Las Plagas. - Ele respondeu.

-Só isso? Eu não penso assim, aquele velho atacou você por algum outro motivo. Quem é aquela mulher de vestido vermelho? - Questionei e pude notar a tensão nele.

\- Mulher de vestido vermelho? - Leon perguntou espantado.

\- Sim, eu não sei quem ela é, mas ela conhece nosso espanhol e está trabalhando com outro homem que ordenou que ela te matasse porque você é um sobrevivente dessa tragédia em Raccoon City. - Eu comentei. - Ela também fez isso comigo. - Apontei minha sobrancelha.

\- Umbrella. - O agente murmurou e lá eu entendi porque eles queriam matá-lo.

\- Eu pensei que não existia mais. - Eu disse.

\- Não parece. - Kennedy pensou.

\- Agora faz um pouco de sentido. - Murmurei. - De qualquer forma, você é um agente duplo, certo? - Perguntei a Luis.

\- Não exatamente, eu trabalhei com Saddler e logo depois, quando ele perdeu a cabeça, enviei uma mensagem de ajuda para um amigo, mas a mensagem foi redirecionada para aquela mulher que prometeu me ajudar a sair desse maldito vilarejo em troca da amostra, mas eu eu não sabia que ela trabalhava para a corporação Umbrella. - O espanhol se defendeu. - Afinal, não me importo com aquele velho e seus seguidores religiosos.

Então tudo começou a ter um pouco mais de sentido, isso significa que Luis foi usado e trapaceado, Leon em uma missão de resgate agora tem que lidar com tudo isso, enquanto Pamela e eu só queremos sair desse inferno.

Na verdade isso é um pesadelo, minha amiga e eu estamos nos envolvendo nisso, a única coisa que falta é que eles nos matem, ah, mas eu lembro, o anão vai ter certeza disso, claro que somos suas inimigas, que horror.

\- Pessoal, achei isso. - Luis interrompeu meus pensamentos e tirou algo do bolso. - É uma droga que deve conter o crescimento do parasita. - Ele jogou para Kennedy e ele o pegou.

Ao lado de Ashley, fomos vê-lo, era uma pequena garrafa que continha algumas cápsulas dentro.

\- Obrigada. - Eu disse olhando para Sera.

\- Graças a você por me salvar. - Ele olhou para mim e eu só fiz uma careta. - Deixe-me ver essa ferida. - Ele veio até mim.

Toquei minha sobrancelha com o dedo indicador e notei que ele sangrou novamente. Suspirei e ele olhou para o corte.

\- Mmm, é superficial, mas parece que foi necessário adicionar algo para cobri-lo. - Comentou o espanhol. - Eu posso?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele removeu uma tira adesiva do bolso e colocou na minha ferida.

\- Ficou perfeito. - Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Você deveria pegar um. - Kennedy interrompeu colocando uma cápsula na minha mão.

Então eu coloquei na minha boca e engoli. Depois disso, decidimos ficar juntos para poder sair com Leon do lugar.

Nós andamos um bom tempo, percorrendo o castelo enquanto comentava com minha amiga sobre a situação atual.

Quando entramos em uma sala, vimos ao oitavo senhor do castelo e paramos.

\- Acho que vocês já viveram mais do que o suficiente. - O anão disse. - Vejamos se conseguem sobreviver desta vez.

Salazar levantou a mão direita e a porta através da qual cruzamos ficou fechada com barras de aço.

\- Merda. - Luis murmurou olhando para trás.

Rapidamente o anão fugiu e saiu por outra porta que depois ficou segura.

De repente o telhado fez um barulho estranho, nós cinco olhamos para cima e estava descendo, até que algumas lâminas apareceram, nós caímos em uma armadilha.

\- Não! - Ashley gritou assustada.

Acho que vou entrar em pânico, o telhado descia muito rápido. Corri para onde Salazar fugiu e tentei derrubar a porta com vários chutes, mas não consegui Sera se juntou a mim para me ajudar, mas não conseguimos. Eu engoli minha saliva e vi como a morte chegava a nossa direção.

Eu me virei para ver a porta novamente, tinha que haver uma maneira de abri-la, notei que ela tinha um estranho símbolo no centro e então calculei que o símbolo estava mal localizado, acabou sendo o símbolo dos Iluminados, me levou alguns segundos valiosos até consegui abri-lo

\- Sim. - Eu murmurei. - Pessoal andando!

De repente, ouvimos um som de aviso e o teto começou a descer muito rápido, eu cruzei o outro lado da porta com apenas um passo para chegar em segurança, enquanto os outros tiveram que correr.

\- Rápido! - Exclamei.

Luis, Leon e Ashley conseguiram escapar a tempo, mas minha amiga foi deixado para trás.

\- Pamela! - Eu gritei.

Era muito tarde, o telhado com lâminas a esmagou em pedaços apenas alguns passos antes de atravessar a porta.

\- Não! - Gritei, batendo com o punho na lateral do teto que bloqueava a porta.

Senti algo molhado correndo pela sola dos meus sapatos, olhei, era sangue, o sangue da minha amiga.

Dei alguns passos para trás e observei com horror, eu não sabia como reagir. Uma gota de lágrimas apareceu na minha bochecha, não consegui dizer uma palavra.

De repente, senti uma mão apoiada no ombro direito, naquele momento tive muita coragem, entrei num mar de lágrimas e me virei para abraçá-lo com muita força, sem lhe dar uma olhada.


	15. Capítulo 14

Levantei meus olhos e pude ver o espanhol e os dois americanos, eles estavam confusos. Quem eu estou abraçando?

Eu tirei dessa pessoa e limpei meu rosto com a mão para olhar para ela.

\- Tio? - Perguntei surpresa e ele assentiu. - Como você escapou?

\- Aqueles que me seqüestraram não eram muito espertos, os aldeões são muito raros. - Ele comentou.

\- Como você chegou aqui?

\- Eu segui um caminho que um estranho encapuzado me recomendou, eu comprei esta metralhadora e no caminho encontrei alguns arquivos. - Ele explicou e retirou alguns papéis do seu casaco e entregou-os para mim.

Eu peguei e li:

**_O verdadeiro poder dos Estados Unidos está em três áreas. O Ministério da Justiça, os órgãos administrativos, e o Exército. Para controlar estas áreas, devemos influenciar as pessoas que aconselham o Presidente._**

**_Após isso, os outros departamentos cairão rapidamente sob nosso controle. Se por acaso os EUA forem capazes de descobrir nosso plano, o dano causado deve ser mínimo. Ainda seremos capazes de conquistar grande parte do país como planejado, usando nosso plano de apoio. Uma vez controlando o país, usaremos sua influência internacional em nossa vantagem. O resto do mundo cairá rapidamente._**

**_Como eu já disse, se nosso plano inicial não correr bem como esperado, prosseguiremos com nosso plano secundário. Ao enviar nossas forças "especiais", infiltraremos o país por dentro. Medo e caos se espalhará pela nação como um vírus._**

**_É apenas uma questão de tempo até que o país perca sua estabilidade. Aí, quando estiverem mais vulneráveis, atacaremos._**

**_Regozijem meus irmãos; o mundo será purificado em breve._**

-Você sabeo que significa? - Questionou meu tio.

\- Vilões do cinema. - Murmurei e continuei lendo outro documento.

**_Parece que há uma intrusa entre nós._**

**_Acreditamos que ela está unida a Sera._**

**_Também achamos que foi ela quem removeu o ovo injetado nele antes de chocar. Ela pode ter feito com que ele roubasse a "amostra" antes da chegada do agente americano._**

**_Precisamos encontrá-la antes que ela possa restabelecer contato com Sera._**

**_Há razão para acreditarmos que ela trabalha para alguém. Precisamos dela viva para interrogatório._**

**_A mulher deve ser capaz de responder nossas perguntas. Após a capturarmos, Sera não será mais um problema._**

**_Desde que recuperemos a "amostra", podemos nos livrar dele como preferirmos._**

Quando terminei de ler o arquivo, olhei na direção de Luis.

-Do que me perdi? - Meu tio perguntou novamente.

\- De muitas coisas. - Respondi.

-Quem são eles? E teus pais?

\- É uma longa história, meus pais estão... mortos. - Eu disse baixinho e ele me abraçou.

\- Aqueles malditos. - Ele murmurou.

Quando paramos de abraçar, aproximei-me dos outros e os observei enquanto me observavam tristes.

\- Eu sinto muito, Laura. - Ashley disse e eu meio sorri.

\- Agora, esse é o seu plano. - Virei meu olhar para o loiro e suspirei e entreguei um arquivo. - Isto parece um filme dos Yankees ... - Depois fui para o espanhol. - Isto é para você, todo o vilarejo tem você no olhar, assim como a mulher do vestido vermelho.

Luis e Leon leram os arquivos enquanto meu tio se aproximava.

\- Você vai me apresentar para seus amigos? - Questionou.

\- Eh, claro, mas os dois loiros são americanos, o outro é espanhol e não são meus amigos. - Respondi - O loiro se chama Leon e ele é um agente especial dos Estados Unidos, ele trabalha com o presidente e praticamente salvou minha vida, a garota loira é a filha do presidente chamada Ashley e ela é muito barulhenta, então eu recomendo que você grave seus ouvidos, e o espanhol é Luis, nós o encontramos lá fora e ele acabou por ser um pesquisador que trabalhou para os iluminados, mas acabou traindo-os.

Meu tio olhou para cada um deles e assentiu.

\- Pessoal, ele é meu tio, o seu nome é Carlos. - Comentei em inglês.

\- O que você está fazendo com eles? - Meu tio perguntou.

\- Bem, tentando sobreviver, afinal eles mandarão um helicóptero para nos tirar daqui.

\- Prazer em te ver vivo, senhor. - Kennedy interrompeu e apertou a mão do meu tio, ele aceitou.

Depois de um breve momento, entre contar-lhe o que havia acontecido comigo e em que estivemos envolvidos, meu tio quase ficou louco, mas estava feliz por eu estar viva.

Então continuamos a jornada com Leon, Luis e Ashley, ainda não pude acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, se eu sair disto vou precisar de uma terapia.

Nós não demoramos muito para chegar ao ponto de extração, mas não vimos nada nem ninguém, o site estava desolado ou isso parecia.

\- Não há ninguém, parece que nenhum inseto cruzou aqui. - Comentou Carlos.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? - Luis perguntou.

De repente, um enorme inseto voador apareceu carregando Ashley, que gritou por socorro, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não pudemos resgatá-la.

\- Droga! - Gritou Leon.

De repente, ouvimos sons semelhantes ao zumbido das abelhas.

\- Era só o que faltava. Mais do mesmo. - O agente sussurrou.

Olhamos em volta, estávamos cercados por enormes insetos voadores e nos tornamos alertas.

Nós atiramos contra eles, eles eram muitos. Um desses insetos atacou Carlos, mas Leon agiu rapidamente e chutou, liberando meu tio. Naquele momento outro inseto esticou minha perna e tentou me levar, mas meu tio atirou e eu cai no chão e quando tentei me levantar, outro me atacou, mas Luis atirou nele matando-o.

\- Obrigada. - Suspirei agitada e Sera piscou o olho para mim e continuou atirando.

Eu apenas sorri, ignorando o gesto dele e me levantei, ajudando meus companheiros a atirar nos insetos.

Minutos depois de terminar com todos, começamos a pensar sobre o que fazer. No meu ponto de vista eu preferiria me matar e morrer, caso contrário eu sofreria o inferno tentando encontrar uma garota que provavelmente está morta e da qual depende o fato de eu poder sair deste lugar.

\- Ela deve estar viva. - Leon falou esperançoso.

\- E se não? - Eu questionei. - Leon, olha, eu sei que ela é sua missão, mas isso está fora de nossas mãos. Como podemos localizá-la?

\- Nada é impossível, só temos que pensar.

\- Leon está certo. - Sera interrompeu. - Ashley deve estar viva, o que quero dizer é que Saddler precisa dela e essas criaturas foram enviadas por ele para levá-la de volta.

\- Então, se Ashley estiver viva. Onde poderia estar? - Perguntei.

De repente, fomos interrompidos pelo telefone do agente gringo e ele atendeu.

\- Me pergunto se pode me ver, Sr. Kennedy. - Eu ouvi a voz de Ramón Salazar.

\- Se tocar nela, quebro seus ossos. - d

Disse Leon.

\- Primeiro, veremos se consegue chegar até aqui. - O anão desafiou.

\- Salazar, filho da puta. Eu vou te matar. - Interrompi furiosamente e ele apenas sorriu malevolentemente.

\- Nesse caso, estarei aguardando. - Ele disse para finalizar a videochamada.

\- Merda. - Murmurei com raiva.

\- Agora que sabemos quem tem ela, não precisamos perder tempo. - Nosso companheiro espanhol comentou.

Então nós continuamos enquanto eu conversava com meu tio sobre como as coisas estavam indo. Nós tínhamos entrado em outra seção do castelo onde Luis nos guiou e vimos a estridente que era mantida por dois iluminados com suas lanças afiadas, tinham ela ajoelhada apontando-a para seu pescoço.

\- Ashley! - Kennedy chamou.

\- Leon. - Ashley disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- O que não terminou com um dos seus guarda-costas? - Perguntei ao agente e ele me olhou confuso.

\- Talvez estavamos errados. - Ele sussurrou.

Entramos mais e vimos o anão espanhol sentado em uma cadeira muito peculiar, seu trono.

\- Sr. Kennedy. Você não sabe quando é a hora de jogar a toalha? - Perguntou aquele idiota rindo e apertou um botão.

O agente ficou um pouco surpreso e sentimos o chão se abrir, era uma armadilha.

Carlos não conseguiu cair porque estava mais longe, então ele rapidamente se jogou no chão para me segurar pela mão.

Luis se agarrou da costa e Leon caiu, mas foi segurado por uma corda especial que ele trouxe comsigo. Meu tio conseguiu me colocar na superfície e nós dois subimos para dar uma mão a Sera para colocá-lo em segurança.

\- Não! - O anão ficou com raiva e eu olhei para ele. - Acabaram-se os jogos, mate-os. - Ele ordenou em espanhol.

Um dos iluminados se aproximou de nós com sua lança e nos atacou, meu tio e Luis foram atirar nele, foi difícil terminá-lo.

Eu fui até a costa e ajudei Kennedy a subir. Logo notei que abaixo não era um vazio, mas tinha lanças pontiagudas que, ao cair, teriam perfurado o corpo.

\- Rápido! Nós devemos nos preparar para o ritual. - Ouvi o anão dizer enquanto recuava com outro iluminado e Ashley como prisioneira.

Eu vi Leon se levantar e correr na direção de Salazar, mas o iluminado jogou sua lança nele e eu pulei no agente para salvá-lo enquanto nossos inimigos conseguiram fugir levando a filha do presidente com eles.

\- Oh, qual é o seu maldito problema, cara? - Eu questionei um pouco irritada. - Controle seus impulsos.

Nós nos levantamos e então Luis e Carlos terminaram com o outro iluminado.

\- E a garota? - Questionou meu tio.

\- Eles a levaram, eles farão um ritual ou algo assim. - Relatei.

\- Ótimo.

\- Esse idiota queria morrer. - Apontei para Kennedy.

\- Temos que nos mudar ou será tarde. - Sera interrompeu. - Eu acho que sei onde eles poderiam ir.


	16. Capítulo 15

Continuamos e seguimos Luis Sera até chegarmos a um túnel.

\- Tem certeza que está por aqui? - Carlos perguntou.

\- Claro. - O espanhol assentiu com firmeza e naquele momento o telefone de Kennedy tocou.

\- Talvez você tenha nove vidas, mas isso não importa, Sr. Kennedy. - O oitavo senhor apareceu na tela. - Eu enviei minha mão direita para me cuidar de você. - Ele comentou e fiquei intrigada.

\- E que mão é essa que ta aí na tua cara? - O agente brincou.

\- Diga o que quiser. Morra seu verme! - Ele gritou com raiva e cortou a vídeochamada.

Todos parecíamos surpresos com a reação do anão espanhol.

\- Parece que ele ficou com raiva. - Disse Carlos.

De repente, ouvimos um barulho estranho, como se alguém estivesse correndo e subindo pelas paredes do túnel.

Todos nos tornamos alertas, até que observei uma espécie de cauda de lagarto atrás de Luis.

\- Cuidado! - Eu gritei e disparei com a arma, mas ela desapareceu.

\- Au! Por um diabo! Você quer me matar? - Sera perguntou, dolorido pela bala que roçou sua orelha.

\- Você viu isso? - Eu questionei aterrorizada.

\- Ver que? - Kennedy perguntou e de repente algo caiu do teto do túnel.

\- Isso. - Eu apontei com medo.

Ele era um humanoide mutante alto com uma cauda de lagarto afiada, garras aterrorizantes e uma mandíbula assustadora, seus olhos brilhavam em uma cor vermelho sangue.

Eu estava apavorada de vê-lo parado ali olhando para nós, eu não conseguia nem respirar, fiquei congelada. No entanto, Leon não hesitou em atirar nele, mas sua armadura era tão dura que as balas não o machucaram.

Aquele monstro moveu o dedo de um lado para o outro, fazendo o sinal "não". Foi nesse momento que exalei um pouco o ar que restava em meus pulmões e aquela criatura começou a correr em nossa direção.

Meu tio esticou o meu braço para seguir-lhe e com os outros dois corremos para tentar escapar daquele monstro.

Eu senti que a coisa estava subindo, até que sua cauda passou na nossa frente, mas conseguimos evitá-lo.

\- Rápido, por aqui. - Luis disse abrindo uma porta.

Corremos até ele e entramos, e Sera fechou para nos deixar em segurança.

\- O que é essa coisa? - Perguntei agitada.

\- Ele é um dos guardas de Salazar. - O espanhol respondeu. - Ele é conhecido como o verdugo, ele não é de todo amigável e quando recebe ordens, ele faz todo o possível para cumpri-las.

\- As balas não o danificaram. - Carlos comentou.

\- Na verdade, não causa nenhum dano, tem uma pele bastante dura que dificilmente qualquer bala passa por ela. - Luis explicou.

\- Pelo menos temos um elevador aqui. - Kennedy interrompeu. - Talvez possamos fugir. - Apertou um botão, mas não funcionou.

\- Dia ruim, agente. - Carlos comentou.

\- O que faz um tanque de nitrogênio aqui? - Perguntei.

\- É o mínimo, precisamos encontrar algum interruptor para operar esse elevador. - Disse Leon.

Nós procuramos na pequena sala, mas não havia.

\- Temo que ele esteja em outro quarto. - Sera opinou.

O americano, determinado, recarregou sua metralhadora.

\- Você não planeja ir lá, não é? - Eu questionei.

\- Alguém deve fazer isso. - O agente respondeu.

\- Leon, eu distraio ele. - Luis interrompeu e Kennedy assentiu.

\- Se cuidem, pessoal. - Eu disse.

Os dois saíram e fechei a porta novamente. Olhei para o meu tio e depois para o tanque de nitrogênio. Decidi dar algumas voltas pela sala e olhei para o elevador.

\- Você é muito valente. - Meu tio falou atrás de mim.

\- Você não fica para trás. - Eu comentei.

\- Voce sabe? Apesar das diferenças na família, estou orgulhoso de que você sempre escolheu o que gosta. - Disse Carlos. - E acredite em mim, tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe ficariam igualmente orgulhosos.

Quando o ouvi dizer isso, fechei os punhos e abaixei a cabeça.

\- Eu sei que sairemos juntos disso. - Meu tio continuou dizendo.

Eu me virei para vê-lo jogando algumas gotas de lágrimas. Ele também estava com os olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Eu não vou abandonar você. - Ele disse meio sorrindo. - Somos familia.

Naquele instante um som interrompeu nosso momento, uma luz brilhou no botão do elevador.

\- Eles conseguiram. - Sorri e apertei o botão.

O elevador começou a ligar, quando de repente ouvimos que alguém abriu a porta, Leon estava acompanhado por Luis. Eles pareciam muito agitados.

\- Vocês estão bem? - Quando terminei de perguntar, o verdugo apareceu.

Todos reagimos rapidamente, disparando contra esse fenômeno. Este pulou na minha direção, mas eu me esquivei. Quando todos nos viramos para atirar nele, ele desapareceu. Olhamos para o teto com cautela, até ouvirmos barulho.

De repente, sua cauda apareceu atacando Kennedy, mas ele escapou com um movimento acrobático e o ataque dessa criatura gerou uma abertura no tanque de nitrogênio que estava no lugar, congelando a ponta afiada de sua cauda.

Ouvimos o grito do verdugo e todos nos olhamos rapidamente. Acho que estávamos pensando o mesmo.

O monstro apareceu novamente, caindo do telhado e nos mostrou sua cauda, sua punta estava congelado, mas com um movimento quebrou o gelo, soltando sua cauda e rugiu para depois correr em nossa direção.

Quando ele nos atacou, fizemos o nosso caminho e Luis aproveitou a oportunidade para jogar o tanque no chão. Isso começou a liberar todo o seu conteúdo contra o verdugo.

Nós assistimos como aquela monstruosidade congelou completamente.

\- Não vai durar muito tempo. - Luis comentou. - Temos que ir embora.

\- O elevador está atrasando. - Eu disse apertando o botão novamente para apressar.

\- Então vamos terminar com ele. - Falou Leon.

Todos nós recarregamos nossas armas e disparamos contra o verdugo congelado. De repente, nosso inimigo se liberou do seu congelamento e rugiu violentamente. Ele tentou nos atacar, mas aparentemente as balas o enfraqueceram e ele se ajoelhou, segurando em um dos braços.

\- Não pare, continue atirando. - Falou o espanhol, recarregando sua pistola Red 9.

O verdugo pulou de novo, mas recebeu tantas balas, caiu no chão e morreu. Nesse exato momento, o elevador estava pronto. Eu estava um pouco exausta e comecei a tossir.

\- Ei ... - Meu tio veio e massageou minhas costas. - Acalme-se, você ficará bem.

\- Está bem? - O agente se aproximou.

\- Sim ... - Eu tossi de novo até limpar minha garganta. - Vamos sair daqui.

\- Boa menina. - Leon disse me dando um meio sorriso. - Vamos continuar.

E então nós quatro entramos no elevador para continuar com o segundo resgate para Ashley.


	17. Capítulo 16

Nós tínhamos chegado a um ponto e vimos o anão com o único sobrevivente de seu guarda-costas.

\- Eu fico feliz como o fato de vocês se unir a nós, pessoal. - Disse Salazar.

\- Você de novo. - Leon falou cansado.

\- O ritual sagrado está para começar nesta torre, será dada a garota um poder magnífico. Ela se unirá a nós. Será mais uma de nós. - O pequeno espanhol comentou.

\- Isso não é um ritual. Isso é terrorismo.

\- A palavra de moda nestes dias, não é? - Ele continuo falando. - Não se preocupe. Nós também temos um ritual especialmente preparado para vocês.

De repente, quando Salazar levantou um pouco a mão direita, Leon rapidamente jogou a faca e pregou-a. O anão começou a gritar de dor, na verdade parecia que ele estava chorando, eu fiz uma careta imaginando o que era como ele se sentia e vi que o agente sorria ironicamente.

O iluminado que protegia o anão não hesitou em remover a faca que havia sido impregnada entre a mão de seu mestre e a parede, e ele a jogou de volta para Kennedy, mas ele se esquivou. A faca do loiro ficou presa na parede.

Vimos como Salazar e seu escravo fugiram, entrando num elevador.

\- Pare! - Leon exclamou tentando alcançá-los, mas não conseguiu.

\- Que maneira de atacar nosso inimigo. - Luis murmurou.

\- Ele tinha um objetivo muito bom. - Meu tio disse, retirando a faca da parede enquanto o loiro se aproximava de nós.

\- Temos que segui-los. - Disse Leon e Carlos entregou-lhe a faca. - Nós vamos pegar o próximo elevador.

\- Você não acha que vai levar tempo? - Eu interrompi.

Então nós três, Luis, Leon e eu nos entreolhamos.

\- Para as escadas! - Nós dissemos em uníssono e subimos correndo as escadas.

Foi cansativo, mas que outra opção nós temos? Demorou um pouco, mesmo em algumas partes, encontramos alguns aldeões e outros seguidores dessa seita.

Nós tínhamos que fazê-los de um lado, o lugar não era muito largo e tornava difícil para nós atirar em todos. Embora tivéssemos terminado com alguns, eles não pararam de aparecer.

Dois me cercaram e eu fiquei sem balas, ambos me agarraram, um me levantou dos meus pés e o outro dos meus ombros. Eu não pude deixar de gritar freneticamente enquanto tentava me libertar, até que Kennedy apareceu pregando com sua faca para o homem que agarrou meus pés e caiu para trás, me libertando.

Enquanto Leon confrontou-o com uma faca, eu consegui pisar na superfície e com toda a minha força eu empurrei para frente, curvando-me para que eu pudesse levantar o outro cara que me agarrou pelos ombros por trás e o derrubei no chão quebrando o seu braço.

\- Laura, tenha cuidado! - Luis avisou quando eu estava recompondo e me virei para ver.

Um homem iluminado me atacou com seu machado, felizmente consegui evitá-lo, aproveitei o fato de que ele abaixou a guarda e eu o empurrei removendo sua arma. Percebi que o cara que eu quebrei seu braço estava se levantando, então joguei o machado em sua cabeça e o matei.

Eu rapidamente recarreguei minha pistola e atirei no iluminado várias vezes.

\- Rápido, vamos continuar! - Leon ordenou quem já havia terminado com um aldeão.

Corremos para continuar até que um aldeão saltou sobre o agente e este, por sua vez, me acertou sem querer e eu caí no chão. Esfreguei minha testa com a mão e vi que Leon estava lutando com o aldeão.

De repente, notei que um enorme barril estava vindo em nossa direção, decidi esticar o braço do americano e joguei-o no chão, em cima de mim. Eu podia ver como se em câmera lenta, aquele barril empurrou o colono, derrubando-o. Do chão vi como o morador estava morto. Então vi Luis e meu tio ambos preocupados, eles se inclinaram contra a parede esquivando o barril.

Meus olhos foram para Leon que ainda estava em mim, nós dois nos encaramos, até que Carlos pigarreou.

Kennedy e eu sorrimos, ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar.

\- Andando. - Ele murmurou.

Conseguimos chegar aonde Salazar estava, mas não vimos ninguém além de ele e seu "guarda-costas", havia uma mesa no centro, coberta de sangue com fogo vindo de algum candelabro, ideal para um ritual.

O lugar era tão estranho que havia uma espécie de flor gigante na parede.

\- Ah, ela acabou de sair. O ritual já terminou. Ele foi com os meus homems para a ilha. - O anão comentou.

\- O que? - O loiro ficou surpreso.

\- Creio que é hora de demonstrar o meu respeito diante da sua impressionante vontade de ferro. - Disse Salazar subindo as escadas até que a planta gigante abriu suas pétalas e com suas raízes agarrou o anão espanhol. - Rapazes ... bem-vindos.

Então aquela coisa agarrou o companheiro de Ramón, que finalmente acabou sendo outro verdugo. Salazar e aquele monstro estavam dentro daquela enorme planta mutante.

Todos nós assistimos expectativamente aquela cena até que a flor mutante liberou um casulo e Salazar saiu com alguma deformidade em seu corpo, foi horrível.

\- Monstros. Aposto que depois deste haverá um a menos para se preocupar. - Leon resmungou e preparou sua submetralhadora.

O norte americano começou a atirar como Luis, mas eu não consegui mexer um dedo.

\- Quero que sofram o mesmo que Ashley. - Falou aquele monstro, fechou o casulo e nos atacou.

Kennedy e Sera se esquivaram. Quando o golpe veio diretamente para mim, meu tio me jogou no chão e fomos salvos.

\- Reaja Laura! - Ele gritou para mim.

Nós nos levantamos e pegamos a arma para atirar. Definitivamente, as balas da minha arma não causaram tanto dano quanto as do espanhol e o norte-americano. Eu vi o casulo se abrir novamente e Salazar começou a gritar. Ele atacou novamente e desta vez ele bateu em Luis, mas rapidamente ele recuperou sua força.

Do meu lado direito veio outro ataque, eu atirei várias vezes, mas não foi eficaz, eu corri e virei no ar verticalmente, esquivando-o. Eu senti cãibras passar pela minha perna que estava enfaixada. Eu gritei um pouco de dor e exalei.

Então voltei meu olhar para a mutação de Salazar.

\- Precisamos encontrar o seu ponto fraco. - Meu tio disse.

\- Lá, quando ele abre o casulo. - Luis apontou.

\- Leon. - Eu chamei para ele, enquanto removia o AK47 da mochila e o entregava.

O agente foi colocado em posição, apontou e causou dois tiros, um na cabeça e outro no coração de Salazar, enquanto o apoiamos a disparar contra essa aberração.

De repente aquele monstro começou a tremer, nós pensamos que ele cairia em nossa direção, então nós alertamos, mas ele desintegrou do nada emitindo um mau cheiro.

\- Ugh ... - Falei fazendo um gesto de desgosto e aproximei-me dos outros. - Bem ... onde podemos encontrar Ashley? - Perguntei.

\- Eles a levaram em uma ilha. - Leon respondeu.

\- Mas que ilha? - Eu questionei.

\- Eu conheço uma ilha perto daqui, é chamada La Isla, há um treinamento militar para Los Ganados, que são os aldeões infectados com Las Plagas, talvez encontremos a cura lá. De fato, existe o laboratório com a máquina que criei para eliminar o parasita de um infectado. - Luis interrompeu.

\- E como vamos chegar lá? - Perguntei.

\- Siga-me, conheço um jeito.

Então seguimos Sera até chegarmos a uma caverna que levava quase até a saída da cidade pela água.

\- Deve haver um barco ou alguma coisa. - Luis murmurou.

Até encontrarmos uma mulher dentro de um barco.

\- Você! - Exclamei e tirei a arma para apontar.

\- Ada. - Disse Leon.

\- A quanto tempo, Leon. - A mulher do vestido vermelho falou, tirando os óculos.

\- Que porra é essa? - Perguntei confusa. - Se conhecem?

\- Longa história. - O loiro sussurrou e olhou para Ada.

\- Precisam de uma carona, pessoal? - Perguntou e pude ver o rosto do americano para aceitar o convite.

Esta apaixonado? Não posso acreditar. Eu abaixei a arma.

\- Leon, você está louco? Aquela mulher me deu um soco na cara e você a aceitou, sabendo que ela tem a missão de matá-lo. Como você pode confiar nela?

\- Confie em mim, eu sei mais do que você sobre isso, a vida do agente. - Kennedy respondeu e entrou no barco.

Eu fiquei pensando, está tudo bem, ele está certo, "A vida do agente". Não que fosse James Bond.

Olhei para Luis, que também entrou no barco e meu tio se aproximou de mim.

\- O que aconteceu? - eEe perguntou confuso.

\- Essa idiota de vestido vermelho fez isso na minha sobrancelha, acaba sendo nossa inimiga e Leon está apaixonado por ela. E a coisa mais maluca é que ela foi ordenada a matá-lo. - Eu expliquei.

\- Mas parece que ela também gosta dele. - Carlos comentou. - Olha, se fosse pela missão dela, ela o teria matado agora.

Ao dizer isso, refleti sobre cada palavra, acho que meu tio estava absolutamente certo.

\- Vocês vem com a gente? - Ada perguntou e eu rolei meus olhos suspirando.

Até que decidi entrar no barco com meu tio. A mulher começou o barco.

\- Então é verdade. - Falou Leon.

\- Verdade... sobre o que? - Questionou a mulher enquanto dirigia.

\- Você, trabalhando com Wesker.

\- Eu vejo que você fez o dever de casa.

\- Por que, Ada?

-Isso importa?

-Por que você está aqui? Por que aparecer assim? Por que você bateu na garota? - Perguntou Kennedy.

De repente, a mulher parou abruptamente o barco, acho que chegamos.

\- Tenho assuntos pendentes, e essa garota não é uma garota normal como as outras. Te vejo em breve. - Ada disse e com um gancho de lança fugiu deixando o barco.

\- Mulheres - Leon sussurrou parando a marcha.

\- Cuidado com o que você diz. - Eu sussurrei.


	18. Capítulo 17

Nós quatro saímos do barco e pisamos firme em terra, Kennedy devolveu o AK47 e eu o guardei, ele manteve a metralhadora na mão e sua arma estava pendurada no quadril com um estojo. Eu vi que Sera recarregou sua arma e também fez meu tio, então eu removi a revista e só restavam duas balas, então recarreguei.

Nós visitamos a ilha, não parecia qualquer ilha, parecia uma base militar. Quando encontramos alguns acampamentos, olhamos para o nosso entorno, era estranho porque não havia ninguém.

\- O que é esse lugar? - Questionou Carlos.

De repente, ouvimos alguns passos, percebemos um grupo de infectados que nos cercaram, no começo eu pensei que eles eram guerrilheiros, mas então percebi que eles não eram, pelo jeito de agir daqueles homens, eram los ganados, dessa vez parecia um pouco diferente. Bem, afinal, não estávamos mais em uma aldeia.

Começamos atirar, eles eram muitos, até que chegaram mais deles, mas armados com metralhadoras.

\- Merda. - Murmurei.

Nossos inimigos começaram a atirar em nós e nos dividimos rapidamente, escondendo em diferentes partes atrás de paredes ou pilares.

\- Malditos bastardos! - Luis gritou em espanhol atirando contra os infectados.

Eu simplesmente me cobri, isso foi pior do que um jogo de guerra, meu ritmo cardíaco era acelerado. Senti um pequeno tremor no chão e ouvi o som de um helicóptero.

Virei-me para ver um lado do pilar e notei que este atirou contra los ganados. Então aproveitei a oportunidade para correr para o outro lado de uma parede onde meu tio estava.

\- Quem é? - Carlos perguntou enquanto recarregava sua arma.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia, mas parece que está do nosso lado. - Respondi, encostada na parede agitada e suando.

Então eu recarreguei minha pistola e nós dois nos posicionamos e continuamos atirando naqueles que ainda estavam de pé.

Cobri-me novamente e vi que do outro lado Luis estava gritando, mas não pude ouvi-lo por causa do tiroteio, ele fez um sinal com o dedo e me virei. Havia um infectado com um lançador de mísseis e ele atirou na minha direção.

\- Corra! - Eu avisei meu tio, esticando o braço dele.

Nós dois tentamos nos esquivar, mas a força da explosão fez com que nossos corpos fossem expulsos.

Eu ouvi um zumbido alto, havia muita poeira e tinha uma visão turva, eu estava na superfície.

Leon tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eles atiraram nele e teve que se esconder, eu olhei para o lado e vi meu tio inconsciente e com a testa sangrando. Se aproximaram de mim algumas pessoas infectadas, eu tentei me mexer, mas meus movimentos foram em vão, eu comecei a tossir muito, eles nos pegaram e nos colocaram em uma van até que eu perdi minha noção. Tudo ficou preto.

Quando recuperei a consciência, percebi que estava deitada no chão.

Onde diabos eu estou?

Olhei para o que me cercava, não era um quarto muito grande, não havia ninguém além de mim e de algumas caixas vazias em alguns móveis, toquei meu ouvido, mas não tinha os fones de ouvido para entrar em contato com Leon.

Levantei-me e senti dores em todo o meu corpo, mas recuperei, sacudi, as minhas roupas estavam cheias de pó até espirrei. Suspirei e voltei meu olhar para uma porta de ferro que tinha uma pequena janela com grades.

Eu me aproximei e observei através dele, meu tio estava do outro lado. Ele estava acordado amarrado a uma mesa, eu o vi muito cansado.

De repente, um rosto horrível com olhos luminosos apareceu na grade, eu pulei e dei um passo para trás até que caí no chão. A porta fez um barulho, estava se abrindo.

Desesperadamente, com um olhar, tentei localizar minha mochila, mas não a encontrei, quando a porta se abriu completamente, vi dois infectados, soltei um gemido de medo e engoli em seco.

\- Trazê-la! - Ele ordenou um deles.

Levantei-me e olhei para eles, estavam armados e tinham aqueles olhos vermelho-sangue.

\- Eu não gosto de ser tocada. - Falei apontando para ele com o dedo e olhou para mim surpreso, mas depois ignorou meu aviso.

Esse cara tentou agarrar meu braço, mas eu o empurrei com todas as minhas forças jogando-o no chão. O outro me acertou com um gancho, mas me desviei e o chutei no joelho com tanta força que até senti seu osso quebrar.

Ele pegou o gancho no chão e eu o peguei, cruzei o outro lado da porta e com todas as minhas forças eu o fechei, mal consegui.

Sorri vitoriosa ao vê-los reclamando, quando me virei para ver meu tio outro me atacou tentando me esfaquear com sua faca mas, graças a minha rápida captura, consegui parar seu ataque com o gancho e com um chute eu o derrubei enquanto aproveitava para tirar a faca de sua mão e eu decidi salvá-lo para mim.

Corri para desamarrar meu tio antes que ele se levantasse do chão.

\- Está bem? - Me perguntou.

\- Aha, e você?

Depois de soltá-lo, ele agarrou o gancho e o jogou diretamente na cabeça do homem infectado que eu havia derrubado, aparentemente o ganado já havia se levantado e correu em nossa direção. Eu sorri e meu tio também.

\- Você sabe onde está minha mochila? - Eu perguntei a ele.

\- Eu acho que é esse. - Ele apontou.

Eu vi minha mochila, ela estava intacta, felizmente eles não removeram nada lá dentro. Tirei duas armas e um lenço que mergulhei com desinfetante, depois coloquei-a nas costas e aproximei-me do meu tio.

\- Devemos nos apressar e fugir imediatamente. - Eu disse, recarregando uma arma e entreguei o lenço molhado. - Limpe o sangue na testa ... a sério, estas são umas boas férias. - Eu recarreguei o AK47.

\- Pare de brincar e me dê isso. - Carlos disse pedindo a AK47.

\- Primeiro de tudo não é uma brincadeira, é chamado de sarcasmo e segundo eu te dei uma arma.Você não está satisfeito? - Respondi e ele descartou o lenço e fez um gesto com a mão, então revirei os olhos e troquei de arma.

De repente, alguém abriu a entrada principal, meu tio e eu apontamos com nossas respectivas armas, era um infectado e quando ele nos viu, ele gritou, então nós terminamos com ele.

\- Vamos sair melhor. - Carlos comentou.

Nós dois começamos a correr saindo daquela sala.

\- Espere. - Ele fez um sinal com a mão.

Nós observamos cautelosamente, havia um grupo de pessoas infectadas guardando o lugar.

\- O que vamos fazer? - Perguntei.

\- Vamos nos livrar dos malditos. - Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

\- Claro, você diz isso porque você tem uma AK47 e eu tenho uma pistola.

Então meu tio correu para atirar em nossos inimigos e eu também, quando parecia que tínhamos controle, apareceu um homem de quase três metros de altura, era enorme e, para ser pior, ele carregava uma metralhadora de minigun.

Meu tio não notou e aquele cara estava com o objetivo de atirar nele, então eu atirei nele com a minha arma e ele se virou para minha direção.

O que eu estava pensando para fazer isso?

Eu assustei ao ver o rosto daquele cara, com sua compleição física bastante assustadora e ainda mais com esse tipo de arma.

Quando o homem atirou em mim, um infectado iria me atacar e se colocou na minha frente para ser liquidado pelas balas daquele arsenal, então comecei a correr desviando das balas, até que me cobri atrás de um pilar.

\- Oh meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus. - Eu murmurei.

Eu pude ver que meu tio notou aquele cara e começou a atirar nele, o cara infectado não sofreu muito dano das balas da AK47.

Quando meu tio parou de atirar sabendo que era inútil, ele correu para se esconder e aquele homem começou a atirar em sua direção.

Percebi que onde Carlos estava não era um lugar seguro, então fiz um cálculo rápido, guardei minha arma e tirei a faca.

Inalei e eu comecei a correr com muita adrenalina, no meu caminho dois infectados com bestas atiraram em mim, fiz uma curva no ar desviando de suas flechas, caí de joelhos na frente deles e os cortei em suas pernas derrubando-os.

Eu me levantei e corri de novo, estando perto daquele cara com a minigun, eu me empurrei para um pilar, chutei a parede para dar um salto mais alto e no ar eu segurei a faca com as duas mãos, alcançando suas costas, peguei na parte de trás do seu pescoço e a faca perfurou sua garganta.

Eu caí no chão e pude ver que o cara largou a metralhadora e tentou remover a faca. Então me levantei rapidamente.

\- Corra! - Exclamei me dirigindo ao meu tio.

Ele correu ao meu lado e conseguimos atravessar uma porta de ferro e depois prendê-la.

\- Você me salvou. - Carlos murmurou.

-Isso parece. - Eu disse exausta. - Woow! Isso foi adrenalina. - Suspirei e recuperei o fôlego. - Aquele cara era gigante! Será que ele conseguiu remover a faca do pescoço?

\- Vamos descobrir. - Meu tio respondeu fingindo abrir a porta.

-Não, não, não, não! - Exclamei segurando o braço dele e então ele tirou sarro de mim. - Idiota.

Então decidimos continuar, não havia mais ninguém para enfrentar, por enquanto.

Nós visitamos uma parte da ilha, tinha uma base muito grande. No caminho meu tio começou a se sentir mal, ele tossiu muito e parecia mais fraco, então paramos por um momento.

-Está bem? - Perguntei a ele e percebi que ele estava cuspindo sangue. - Não, não. - Murmurei preocupada.

Definitivamente, ele foi infectado pelo parasita. Tentei agir o mais rápido possível, na mochila procurei as pílulas da droga que o espanhol tinha nos dado, mas eu não a encontrei, então me lembrei que o loiro guardou no seu bolso e amaldiçoei para mim mesma.

Eu me virei para o meu tio e o fiz sentar em uma pedra.

\- Respire. - Eu disse como se soubesse o que estava fazendo. - Relaxe, eu sei que você pode, Carlin.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de você me chamando assim. - Ele disse e continuou tossindo.

\- Como seja, Carlín. - Eu o incomodei tentando esconder minha preocupação.

Logo ele parou de tossir e nós dois vimos que em seus braços correu uma marca estranha, parecia algum líquido escuro correndo em suas veias que chegou até seu rosto, foi quando ele gritou de dor e se ajoelhou no chão.

\- Tio. - Murmurei preocupada e me agachei. - Você está bem? - Su perguntei e lentamente ele voltou seu olhar para o meu, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

Ele me olhou com raiva e eu olhei para ele atordoada. Ele pulou em cima de mim deixando-me no chão e tentou me sufocar, eu não tinha minha arma comigo e sua AK47 estava do lado da pedra.

Eu estava lutando por uma tentativa de me libertar, mas pouco a pouco o ar estava se esgotando. De repente, ouvi um tiro e sangue espirrou no meu rosto.

Tinham atirado na cabeça do meu tio, seu corpo morto caiu sobre o meu, eu fiz ele para o lado e fiquei em choque.


	19. Capítulo 18

Não pude acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Eu olhei para o lado o corpo do meu tio, senti minha respiração tremendo, um garoto se aproximou me mostrando sua mão. Ele era alto, um pouco escuro e tinha uma barba com bigode.

-Você está bem? - Ele me perguntou em inglês.

Eu apenas me levantei e o empurrei para correr, peguei o AK47, a mochila e fui embora.

-Ei você! Espere! - Exclamou ele.

Eu fui tão longe que cheguei a um lugar desolado, parecia que havia guerra ali desde que algumas paredes foram destruídas. Eu me inclinei para trás de uma daquelas paredes e comecei a apertar minha cabeça com um grito alto. Eu já perdi tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Eu joguei o AK47 no chão e deslizei minhas costas contra a parede até que me sentei na superfície. Eu bati meu cotovelo com força contra a parede, fiquei muito brava.

\- Droga, droga ... - Sussurrei para mim mesma. - Eu o perdi, o perdi ... - Soluçava.

Eu tirei a arma e apontei para o lado esquerdo da minha cabeça. Eu respirei profundamente e acionei, o som foi ouvido como um eco, eu não tinha balas.

-Que mais dá? - Eu me perguntei.

Então eu recarreguei a arma e apontei para a minha cabeça novamente.

\- Foda-se a vida. - Eu atirei.

A bala não alcançou minha cabeça, ela foi para outra direção, alguém empurrou a arma da minha mão e me pegou pelo pescoço. A impotência tomou conta de mim.

Eu lutei para me livrar dessa pessoa. Com força, eu a joguei no chão e fiquei em cima dela, peguei a arma dela para apontar rapidamente, era aquele garoto.

\- Filho da puta! - Exclamei e atirei no chão perto da orelha dele.

-Ahh! - Ele deu um grito sério.

Levantei-me e larguei a arma no peito dele. Eu fui embora, peguei minha arma e a AK47 e me preparei para continuar meu caminho, frustrada.

\- Pare! - Disse o menino de pé. - O que foi isso?

\- Você matou meu tio. - Eu disse com raiva secando o sangue que cobria meu rosto.

\- Eu o matei por você, apenas tentei protegê-la, não tive escolha. - Ele falou angustiado.

-Maldita seja. - Eu murmurei, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e suspirei. - Quem é? O que você está fazendo nesta ilha?

\- Eu sou Mazen, estou aqui nesta ilha passando minhas férias. - Ele respondeu.

\- Ok, numa ilha onde as pessoas são manipuladas por um parasita. Bom lugar para férias.

\- Sim, eu gosto do parasita e ajudo a salvar pessoas da morte. Igual a você. É assim que passo minhas férias.

\- O que? Você não sabe nada sobre mim. - Eu disse e Mazen olhou para a AK47 que eu tinha na mão e depois suspirei. - Meu nome é Laura, eu também estava passando minhas férias, mas não nesta ilha, eu estava numa área rural na Espanha.

\- E o que te trouxe aqui, Laura?

-Longa história. - Respondi. - E você?

\- Bem, eu estava no exército egípcio como voluntário, então eu sempre carrego esta arma comigo, e a verdadeira razão de eu estar aqui é apenas férias, mas eu não sabia que havia uma base militar aqui.

\- Isso realmente não é uma base militar. - Eu corrigi.

-Como disseste? - Ele interrogou confuso.

\- Bem, como eu disse antes, eles são manipulados por um parasita, é por isso que meu tio me atacou, eles colocaram o parasita dentro dele e o ovo eclodiu, fazendo dele um deles. - Eu expliquei.

\- Woow, bom. Sinto muito pelo seu tio. - Se desculpou.

\- Como seja. - Eu disse tentando esquecer o que aconteceu.

\- O que você pretende fazer? Está sozinha agora? - Questionou.

\- Não, bem agora. - Respondi.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu estava com dois homens.

\- Posso me juntar a vocês? - Ele perguntou.

\- Mmmm ... - No começo eu hesitei. - Ok, mas primeiro temos que encontrar o loiro. - Eu afirmei.

-A quem?

\- Um agente americano. Seu nome é Leon.

-Está bem. Então vamos encontrar esse maldito homem.

\- Ja. - Eu murmurei e fiquei surpresa, ele retribuiu com um sorriso e eu suspirei. - Ok, você tem uma carga?

\- Ah, um pouco. - Ele atendeu e deu-lhe alguns cartuchos enquanto eu recarregava o AK47. - Obrigado ... Leon, estamos a caminho - Disse Mazen.

Então eu decidi que ele me acompanharia, ele era um menino muito falante e bem-humorado, mas eu não queria rir.

\- Se você estava na Espanha, como você chegou aqui? Você é uma classe de agente? - Questionou curioso.

\- Não, eu sou apenas um estudante de intercâmbio ... - Eu hesitei um pouco, mas depois decidi contar a ele toda a história confiando nele, afinal ainda estou viva graças a ele.

Falando e falando, chegamos a um lugar que tinha uma arquitetura semelhante à do Castelo de Salazar, estava cercado por pessoas infectadas que protegiam a área, suponho que deve estar Ashley, por esse motivo, tanta segurança.

-Que fazemos? - Mazen perguntou.

\- Nós temos que entrar lá. - Respondi. - Você viu o filme da tartaruga ninja?

\- Viva como um ninja nas sombras. - Mazen sorriu.

Então entramos no local tomando rotas alternativas e cruzando entre eles sem sermos vistos.

Nós nos escondemos entre os pilares para não sermos descobertos, até que nós atravessamos para um quarto e ouvimos uma voz grossa, eu parei tudo.

\- O que há de errado? - Questionou o egípcio.

\- Aqui. - Apontei e ele se aproximou.

Curiosos notamos que eram Osmund Saddler e um homem musculoso em roupas militares e uma cicatriz no rosto.

-Do que estão falando? - Mazen perguntou.

\- Se você ficar em silêncio, podemos ouvi-los. - Eu disse.

Entramos em silêncio para ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

\- Parece que Salazar está tendo problemas em domesticar aquele porco americano. Salazar teve sua chance. Krauser, vá pegar a garota e cuide daquele americano enquanto estiver lá. - Ordenou Saddler que estava sentado em um trono enquanto Krauser estava de joelhos.

\- Considere feito. - O militar disse em pé.

O egípcio e eu nos entreolhamos preocupados.

\- Ótimo. Isso está melhorando. - Mazen murmurou.

\- Vamos agora. - Eu disse e saímos do lugar.

Nós continuamos e vimos Leon e Luis andando.

-Rapazes! - Exclamei e Leon virou-se tão rápido apontando a arma para nós, fazendo Mazen reagir da mesma maneira. - Woow, woow, pare. Sou só eu. - Eu disse para tranqüilizá-los e ambos baixaram suas respectivas armas.

-Está bem? - Perguntou o agente preocupado se aproximando de mim e eu assenti. - Quem é ele? Onde está seu tio?

\- É Mazen e ... ele ... ele matou meu tio. - Eu disse baixinho.

Leon reagiu agressivamente contra ele e eu o parei.

\- Não, não, homem acalme-se, meu tio tinha o parasita em seu corpo. - Eu suspirei. - Era tarde demais e se tornou um deles, tentou me matar, mas Mazen fez a coisa certa para me salvar.

Eu olhei para Kennedy com cuidado, ele suspirou nervosamente.

\- Ok. - Leon pensou se acalmando. - Sinto muito. - Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, senti tristeza em suas fações.

Eu não conseguia me conter, abaixei a cabeça e chorei algumas lágrimas.

\- Calma, juntos vamos sair dessa bagunça. - O norte-americano descansou o braço no meu ombro esquerdo.

Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas, respirei e suspirei. Então eu o olhei e ele me deu um meio sorriso, balancei a cabeça muito melhor.

\- Vamos pegar Ashley e sair daqui. - Eu disse decisivamente.

\- Bem dito. - Leon assentiu.

Nós nos preparamos para continuar andando, mas uma figura apareceu e nos atacou.


	20. Capítulo 19

Tudo foi tão rápido, chutou o egípcio empurrando-o contra uma parede, assim como o espanhol. Quando ele ia me bater, Leon se jogou em mim e nós dois evitamos o ataque, eu joguei de lado o corpo do norte-americano e peguei o AK47 para apontar e eu olhei para ele, era Krauser, o homem musculoso que estava conversando com Saddler.

\- Krauser! - Kennedy falou para o meu lado.

\- Muito tempo se passou, camarada. - Ele sorriu.

Eu olhei surpresa para o agente, agora conhece este?

Eu decidi atirar ao homem, mas ele se esquivou de todas as balas rapidamente até que se aproximou de mim com uma faca, mas Mazen atirou nele para distraí-lo.

Krauser atacou o egípcio agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Naquele momento, Luis veio até mim para me ajudar a me levantar.

\- Não! - Gritei atirando contra o militar.

Ele largou Mazen e rapidamente me acertou causando a queda da minha arma. Luis interveio com um tiro que Krauser se esquivou e roçou meu rosto. Então nosso inimigo atingiu Sera no abdome com o punho e amarrou a sua mão com uma corda.

Tentei acertá-lo, mas ele também conseguiu me amarrar na mão com o espanhol. Luis tentou atirar, mas isso complicou mais. Krauser se livrou de sua arma e não pudemos fazer nada, nos acertou e caímos no chão. O homem corpulento cruzou os braços e sorriu zombeteiramente.

\- Imbecil. - Murmurei com raiva.

Leon apareceu atrás de Krauser tentando atacá-lo, mas o musculoso rapidamente pegou sua faca e se virou para se defender.

Kennedy se esquivou, mas da mesma forma ele causou um pequeno corte em sua bochecha. Eu pude ver que o agente removeu sua faca e enfrentou o militar corpulento.

\- Eu morri em um acidente dois anos atrás. Não foi isso o que te disseram? - Krauser falou.

\- Foi você quem sequestrou a Ashley. - Leon disse enquanto os dois caminhavam em círculo com cautela.

\- Você entendeu rápido, como sempre ... Afinal, nós dois sabemos de onde viemos. - Comentou o militar seguido por um ataque.

Leon desviou-se com agilidade e devolveu o ataque, mas Krauser lhe esquivou.

\- O que você quer? - Perguntou Kennedy.

O homem o atacou novamente, mas Leon esquivou.

\- A amostra que Saddler criou, isso é tudo. - Ele comentou e voltou a atacar nosso aliado.

O agente o impediu , fazendo as facas colidirem umas com as outras e depois fez um corte no peito de Krauser, rasgando parte de sua camisa.

\- Eu acho que para essa luta eu vou precisar de pipoca. - Eu ouvi o Luis dizer.

\- Cale a boca, isso não é um filme. - Eu disse.

\- Deixe a Ashley fora disso. - O loiro falou.

\- Sinto muito, eu preciso dela para ganhar a confiança de Saddler. Como você, eu sou americano. - Krauser comentou.

Ele chutou um barril contra Leon e ele antigiu de lado com o braço, o soldado aproveitou a distração para atacá-lo com sua faca, mas Kennedy agiu rapidamente se defendendo com o dele. Ambos caíram para outra parte e os perdemos de vista.

\- Merda. - Sussurrei me movendo com força.

\- Hey, calma. - Luis disse.

\- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, ele vai matá-lo. - Comentei em desespero.

Voltei meu olhar para o corpo de Mazen, ele não fez nenhum movimento.

-Sabe o que? Eu acho que você deveria relaxar, nós vamos morrer de qualquer jeito. - Disse Sera.

\- Eu não sei o que passa pela sua cabeça, mas que o americano tem o meu passe de saída, então é melhor você colaborar.

\- Como vou colaborar? Eu te lembro que estamos amarrados, o que é irônico depois de tanto ódio contra mim, além do seu namorado estar morto e é provável que o americano não sobreviva a este, então somos apenas nós dois, querida. - Comentou o espanhol.

\- Do que você está falando? Para começar esse cara não é meu namorado, é um idiota egípcio que assassinou meu tio para me salvar, e sim eu sei, é irônico tudo isso mas se você voltar para me dizer querida ou outra coisa, eu juro que vou quebrar seu ... - Eu disse zangada até que fui interrompida pelo som de um tiro.

\- Algo me diz que houve trapaça. - Luis sussurrou.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio até que vimos Leon aproximando de nós com uma faca na mão.

\- O que dizias? - Eu brinquei o Luis. - Ei, loiro! Você está vivo, como foi? Você o matou?

\- Não, eu ainda não consigo acreditar. - O agente falou, cortando a corda que nos mantinha presos a mim e ao espanhol.

-Que coisa? - Perguntei pegando o AK47 uma vez livre. - O que aconteceu lá? Você conhece o Sr. Músculo?

-Mais ou menos. Ele foi meu camarada. - Ele respondeu.

\- O que? - Sera ficou surpreso.

-Este é o fim. - Murmurei. - Quem é ele?

\- Jack Krauser era um soldado pertencente à unidade SOCOM da S.O.U. de operações especiais. Com uma história de serviço corajoso, em 2002 ele foi selecionado pelo governo dos Estados Unidos para me acompanhar em uma missão. - Leon explicou. - Fomos enviados para investigar a relação entre um ex-investigador da Umbrella e um traficante chamado Javier Hidalgo.

Abri a mochila, guardei o AK47, tirei o 9mm e recarreguei tudo, enquanto ouvia o americano falando.

\- Para isso tivemos que nos infiltrar na mansão de Javier na pequena cidade de Amparo, mas percebemos que na cidade havia se espalhado o vírus - T. - Ele continuou falando. - Felizmente fomos bem sucedidos na missão, mas Krauser foi ferido no braço pelo que se retirou do exército, pouco depois de eu ter sabido da sua morte, acidente de avião.

\- Mas ele finalmente está vivo. - Eu comentei.

\- Aha. - O loiro assentiu.

\- Você deixou ir? - Eu questionei.

\- Não, Ada me salvou. - Ele respondeu e fiquei pensando.

Parece que meu tio estava certo depois de tudo. Logo ouvimos alguém reclamando de dor, foi Mazen.

\- Segue vivo. - Murmurei feliz e me aproximei dele.

Eu ajudei o egípcio a se levantar e olhei para ele sorrindo.

\- Eu me perdi de alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Eu pensei que você estava morto. - Eu disse.

\- Bem, eu ressuscitei. - Ele brincou e eu ri levemente.

\- Então, Mazen, quantos anos você tem? - Leon perguntou enquanto continuávamos andando.

\- Dezessete, senhor. - Ele respondeu. - Eu sou do Egito.

\- O que te trouxe aqui, garoto? - Luis perguntou.

\- Férias.

\- Você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? - Questionou o loiro.

\- Sim, Laura me disse e, a propósito, sou voluntário da Armada Egípcia. - Mazen respondeu.

Leon olhou para mim com desconfiança e quando ele ia falar, caímos em uma armadilha. Nós estávamos separados por barras de aço, Luis e Mazen de um lado e Leon e eu do outro.

\- Merda! - Exclamou o espanhol.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei tocando a cerca um pouco confusa.

\- Nós podemos lidar com isso, eu cubro, volte-se. - Mazen disse calmamente.

De repente senti um movimento atrás de mim, não era o agente porque ele estava ao meu lado, virei e Krauser apareceu nos acertando com fortes golpes nos jogando de lado, senti uma forte dor nas costas.

Primeiro achei que havia quebrado um osso, mas depois consegui me mobilizar. Eu fiquei ao lado do loiro e não vi ninguém além de Luis e Mazen do outro lado da cerca olhando preocupados.

Mas logo tiveram problemas do lado deles, foram atacados por dois monstros. Antes de dizer uma palavra, fui interrompida pelo militar.

\- Então existe algo entre vocês dois, não é? - Ele perguntou cruzando os braços na frente de uma porta enorme.

Eu estava confusa, mas depois me lembrei que ele estava se referindo a idiota de Ada.

\- Onde está Ashley? - Questionou Leon.

\- Você realmente quer saber? Ele está depóis deste portão. Mas você precisa de três insignias para abri-lo. - O Sr. Músculos respondeu.

\- O que você está tramando Krauser? - Kennedy perguntou um pouco desconfortável.

\- Há uma ao norte e a outra está a leste. - O militar explicou.

\- E deixe-me adivinhar, você tem a última. - Eu interrompi.

\- Woow, garota esperta ... - Ele zombou. - Acho que desta vocês dois têm uma corda no pescoço. - O musculoso homem continuou apontando para nós com uma metralhadora.

\- Eu diria que você planejou isso tudo muito bem. - Disse Leon e Krauser sorriu.

Leon rapidamente jogou um objeto distraindo Krauser, esticou minha mão e correu para nos cobrir atrás de uma parede enquanto o homem começou a atirar em nós.

Kennedy tinha me dito para ajudá-lo, ele me cobriria enquanto eu coletaria as dois insignias, mas eu não prestei muita atenção porque meu olhar foi para onde o egípcio e o espanhol estavam.

Mazen tinha atirado em um dos monstros mas não sofreu nenhum dano, aquela coisa o atacou e o egípcio se esquivou para então quebrar sua mandíbula.

Luis foi atacado por outro que o agarrou pelo pescoço, mas ele atirou em seu rosto e ele o soltou, mas seu rosto se regenerou. Eu olhei espantada.

O qué são essas coisas?

\- Acorde! - Eu ouvi o loiro enquanto ele me sacudia.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos fazer. - Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para ele.

Eu coloquei a coragem e esperei Leon atacar Krauser. Quando meu parceiro já tinha sua atenção, decidi correr em busca das insignias.

No caminho encontrei alguns pequenos robôs que dispararam lasers.

Que diabos?

Eu não tinha nada além de atirar neles com minha arma enquanto corria em busca dos objetos. Encontrei um e guardei, depois corri em busca do outro, mas mais desses robôs começaram a aparecer e lançaram pequenos explosivos.

Então eu corri, pulando paredes, e subindo alguns, peguei um bar e foi quando essas coisas jogaram seus explosivos na minha direção, consegui subir na hora certa, eu deslizei de volta por cima do bar e atirei várias vezes, terminando com vários deles.

Quando eu estava prestes a bater no chão, me posicionei para cair de joelhos e continuei correndo, pulando um pilar para tentar alcançar o topo de outra parede, mas não consegui.

Eu me agarrei com toda a minha força à borda da parede, foi naquele momento que seus ataques roçaram minhas pernas.

\- Aaaaahhh! - Gritei em desespero.

Eu usei meus pés para empurrar-me através da parede e consegui subir. Eu estava exausta e cai na superfície arenosa.

\- Eu preciso exercitar mais. - Murmurei agitada.

Eu olhei para um lado, algo brilhou não muito longe de onde eu estava deitada. Levantei-me com as poucas forças que me restava e suspirei.

Eu fui ver, era a outra insignia. Eu sorri triunfante e quando eu ia me abaixar para pegá-lo, senti uma faca no meu pescoço.

-Você é minha. - Eu ouvi a voz de Krauser, que me pegou de surpresa por trás.

\- O que? - Eu fiquei tensa.

Eu tentei levantar os olhos para vê-lo, mas ele apertou a faca no meu pescoço fazendo um corte superficial.

\- Laura! - Leon exclamou, chegando onde estávamos, comecei a suar nervosamente.

Eu sinceramente nunca esperei passar por isso.


	21. Capítulo 20

\- Solte-a, Krauser. - Leon falou apontando sua arma.

\- E se eu não fizer? Você não pode me matar. - Ele riu malevolentemente. - Além disso, ela tem duas coisas que me pertencem.

Quando o homem musculoso se abaixou para tentar remover minha mochila, eu o empurrei de costas e puxei a faca do meu pescoço, para que ele não me apunhalar. Então me abaixei, assim consegui me libertar.

Eu me arrastei rapidamente pela superfície, alcançando o lado de Leon, ele me deu uma olhada rápida e eu só levantei um polegar indicando que estava tudo bem, mesmo que eu estivesse sangrando um pouco no pescoço.

\- Merda. - Ele murmurou furiosamente e olhou para nós dois.

\- O que você pretende com a restauração da Umbrella? - Kennedy questionou e eu os observei com cuidado.

\- Trazer ordem e equilíbrio para este mundo de loucos. - Ele respondeu.

\- Um psicopata como você não pode trazer nem ordem nem equilíbrio. - O agente comentou.

\- Você realmente acha que uma mente conservadora pode esboçar um novo rumo para o mundo? - Krauser disse então lançou uma granada cegante e desapareceu.

-Está bem? - Leon perguntou se abaixando para checar meu status.

\- Sim, não é nada para se preocupar. - Respondi.

\- O que diabos ele fez com você? - Ele viu o sangue que veio do meu pescoço. - Aquele filho da puta. - Sussurrou.

Meu parceiro me ajudou a levantar e foi quando eu vi que Krauser apareceu de repente para atacá-lo, então eu agarrei Leon e o virei para desviar o ataque, mas a faca cortou parte do meu braço esquerdo, causando uma ferida superficial.

\- Aaaahhh! - Eu gritei como um porco sendo mutilado.

Kennedy rapidamente atirou no cara, mas ele se esquivou de todos os projéteis, conseguiu se aproximar do loiro e o empurrou, fazendo com que ele perdesse sua arma.

\- Prepare-se para morrer, Leon. - Jack Krauser falou afastando-se e erguendo o braço esquerdo, começou a se transformar em algo estranho. - Presencie o poder!

\- Você está completamente louco, Krauser. - Leon comentou enquanto eu fez pressão na minha ferida e gritava de dor.

Eu tentei ficar um pouco longe deles porque eu não podia mais lutar, então eu dei alguns passos para trás.

Embora de repente o cara dos músculos apareceu atrás de mim, mas o agente interveio, com a faca apunhalando-o no braço, Krauser recuou e se preparou para atacar Leon com o braço em mutação, mas o loiro conseguiu se esquivar.

Então Jack correu tão rápido que eu pensei que ele ia matá-lo, mas Kennedy conseguiu iludi-lo e com um movimento ágil o chutou com tanta força deixando-o confuso até que ele virou a faca com estilo e enfiou no peito, o corpulento homem caiu de joelhos, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Aparentemente, Jack Krauser morreu.

Leon olhou para o corpo do ex-camarada e retirou a insignia dele.

-Se encontra bem? - Perguntou quando me aproximei dele e guardou o objeto.

\- Eu pareço tão mal? - Eu brinquei e me senti completamente fraca, perdi muito sangue.

Fiquei tonta e pouco antes de cair na superfície, Leon me agarrou.

\- Isso parece, deixe-me ajudá-la. - O loiro disse.

Ele pegou minha mochila e me fez deitar no chão de areia. Ele começou a procurar por algo da mochila.

\- Leo ... eu acho que ... vou dormir. - Murmurei e foi quando fechei os olhos.

\- Laura! Laura! - Eu ouvi sua voz à distância.

Tudo ficou preto, não senti mais nada. Parecia que eu deixei de existir, não havia luz, nem vento, absolutamente nada, tudo era escuridão.

\- Laura, acorde. - Eu ouvi a voz de Leon.

De repente senti dor no meu braço e lentamente abri os olhos.

\- Estou morta? - Eu perguntei fracamente.

\- Não, quieta, você não vai morrer hoje. - Ele respondeu e começou a tossir.

Eu olhei para o meu braço, ele estava enfaixado e manchado de sangue.

\- Como se sente? - Kennedy questionou e pude ver que seus olhos estavam um pouco mais vermelhos.

\- Melhor. - Respondi - Você não parece tão bom. - Eu disse preocupada e ele tomou a pílula.

\- Estarei bem. - Ele sussurrou.

Então Leon me ajudou a levantar, notei que ele estava com a mochila nas costas, então decidi colocar a arma no meu quadril e foi quando ouvimos uma explosão.

Nós nos aproximamos do lugar, as barras que nos separavam de Luis e Mazen foram completamente destruídas.

Havia muita fumaça e areia correndo pelo ar. Eu estava um pouco confusa, mas logo Leon apontou o dedo para o espanhol e o egípcio, ambos ainda vivos.

\- Laura, o que aconteceu? está bem? - Mazen perguntou se aproximando preocupado.

-Estou bem, não se preocupe. - Respondi. - Como você está? - Perguntei olhando para Luis.

\- Voce sabe? Estar com esse cara é um pesadelo, é um pouco suicida. - Sera respondeu suspirando e eu ri.

Nós continuamos até chegarmos à portão. Leon juntou aos três insgnias para abrir e entrar.

Dentro nós vimos Ashley que estava dentro de uma cápsula, parecia não haver ninguém na sala.

\- Dentro de pouco tempo você ganhará um incrível poder, mas parece que continua preferindo a morte. - Uma voz sombria nos interrompeu e nos viramos para ver, era Saddler.

\- Eu vou levar a Ashley de volta, você queira ou não. - Leon falou com autoridade colocando-se na frente.

\- Ah ... a ousadia dos jovens. - O velho opinou.

Ele fez um movimento com a mão e bateu com força no agente até que ele foi empurrado contra a parede.

Mazen começou a atirar, mas Saddler derrubou-o, o líder dos iluminados levantou a mão apontando para o egípcio, mas aparentemente ele não tinha o parasita porque ele tentou controlá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

Luis aproveitou esse tempo para atacá-lo, no entanto, ele foi neutralizado pelos antigos do religioso. Eu vi como eles estavam todos doloridos no chão, eu estava ferida não podia fazer nada, embora eu tentei remover a arma, mas Saddler me notou.

Com um sorriso macabro ele ergueu a mão, senti uma dor horrível na cabeça, tentou me manipular, mas isso não durou muito porque logo ouvi alguns tiros e a dor se foi.

\- Ada? - Sussurrei surpresa ao vê-la.

Na verdade, eu não esperava ser salva por alguém que cortou minhas sobrancelhas.

\- Leon agora! - Exclamou ela.

Então o loiro se levantou e tirou Ashley da cápsula, eu me aproximei com os outros e vi Osmund Saddler furioso tentando conter um grande poder que parecia não ter limites. Eu pude ver como os projéteis que atingiram seu corpo saíram de suas mãos. Essa cena me apavorou muito.

\- Movam-se! - Ada avisou.

\- Vamos! - Kennedy avisou.

Nós fugimos do local desde que Saddler se recuperou. Logo ouvimos tiros e uma explosão selou o local com uma barricada de barris.

\- Ada, não! - Leon chamou tentando cruzar, mas Luis o parou.

Nós todos estavamos sem palavras.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. - Falou o espanhol, acalmando-o.

\- Mas ela ... ela está sozinha! - Exclamou com raiva.

\- Calma! - Luis gritou. - Você sabe, é Ada Wong.

Kennedy suspirou com calma.

\- Tudo bem ... você tem uma missão para terminar. - Sera encorajou ele.


	22. Capítulo Final

Nós continuamos até chegarmos ao laboratório que Luis havia falado no começo. Era um pouco amplo, havia uma maca acompanhada de máquinas e computadores.

O espanhol aproximou-se de um deles, enquanto Mazen observava o que estava fazendo. Decidi ficar quieta, sabia muito bem como Leon se sentia naquele momento. Perder alguém que você ama é extremamente ... doloroso.

\- Ok, pessoal. Quem será o primeiro? - Luis perguntou.

\- Com essa sucata? Eu não tenho certeza. - A filha do presidente comentou.

\- Ei senhorita, você está falando da minha máquina. - Sera ficou ofendido.

\- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? - Mazen hesitou.

\- Oh, vamos lá cara, eu fiz essa máquina com minhas próprias mãos. O que poderia dar errado? - Luis respondeu com certeza de si mesmo e com um toque de ego.

\- Só há uma forma de saber. - Ouvimos a voz de Leon, que durante toda a viagem não havia falado. - Eu serei o primeiro. - Ele disse claro.

\- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - Perguntou a loira.

\- Sim. - O agente disse deitado na maca.

Kennedy olhou para Luis, indicando que estava pronto, depois o espanhol ligou a máquina.

Fui aos computadores e observei uma imagem radiográfica do tórax do norte-americano e o parasita que estava dentro dele, era repugnante. E pensar que também tenho dentro de mim.

Leon gritou de dor quando os raios ultravioletas entraram em contato com seu corpo. Eu olhei para ele, imaginando que isso também me tocaria. Uma vez terminado o processo, o computador avisou que o parasita havia sido eliminado com sucesso.

-Como você se sente? - Ashley perguntou se aproximando do agente.

\- Cerca em um milhão de pedaços. - Ele respondeu.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse morrer. - A garota preocupada comentou.

\- Quem é o próximo? - Luis interrompeu e a estridente olhou para mim, eu revirei os olhos suspirando.

Então me deitei na maca e olhei para as luzes e braços daquela estranha máquina.

-Está pronta? - Questionou Sera.

\- Apenas faça isso, quero sair daqui. - Eu respondi algo nervosa.

E a máquina fez a coisa dele. Porra, isso foi muito estranho, no começo eu queria vomitar e então senti como se estivesse sendo esfaqueada no meu peito, mas logo a dor foi embora e eu senti um peso menor em mim. Eu suspirei aliviada.

-Bem feito. - Mazen disse me ajudando a levantar e eu apenas sorri.

\- Ok, senhorita. É a sua vez. - Falou espanhol para Ashley.

E a mesma coisa aconteceu com a filha do presidente, embora ela sofresse mais e não suportasse a dor. Bem, é o que acontece quando você é bem delicado.

A máquina terminou seu trabalho e o parasita foi eliminado de seu organismo.

\- Você está bem? - Leon perguntou preocupado se aproximando de Ashley.

A loira olhou para ele e sem dizer uma palavra o abraçou. Essa cena me lembrou muito quando eu abracei meu tio sem saber ... bem, então eu fiz uma careta de nojo, eu odeio os abraços, mas neste caso eu acho que Leon mereceu isso.

\- Eu não sei você, mas eu acho que é hora de voltar para casa. - Kennedy comentou quebrando o abraço entre eles e olhou para todos nós.

\- Como você se sente agora? - Perguntei com uma careta e ele apenas negou fazendo um gesto, ele sabia qual era a minha intenção.

\- Espere, a filha do presidente acabou de abraçar o Leon e ... agora é a minha vez, preciso de um abraço também. - Interrompeu o espanhol abrindo os braços.

Ashley negou, então ele apontou os braços para mim e Mazen entrou para abaixar os braços dele.

\- Ei! - Exclamou Sera.

\- Temos que nos mover. - O egípcio falou.

Então continuamos nossa jornada, o que restava era deixar a maldita ilha a salvo. Chegamos a um túnel que nos levava a um canteiro de obras e havia um elevador especial para carregar materiais pesados.

\- Algo não está certo. - O agente disse. - Eu vou olhar em volta, vocês ficam aqui e cuidam de Ashley.

\- Você não vai sozinho. - Eu interrompi.

\- Estarei bem. São apenas alguns minutos. - Ele me convenceu.

\- Bem. Eu assenti.

Leon Kennedy deu uma última olhada no Mazen e subiu para o elevador. Nós tínhamos acabado de ficar.

\- Ótimo, agora temos que esperar. - O espanhol falou com um suspiro.

\- Laura. - Mazen se aproximou de mim, enquanto eu me sentei em uma pedra.

\- Sim? - Perguntei.

\- O que você acha sobre tudo isso? - Questionou.

\- Eu prefiro não dizer. - Respondi e o egípcio manteve os olhos em mim. - Bem, eu pensei que isso só acontece nos filmes, minha vida está piorando, se conseguirmos escapar disso eu não saberia o que fazer, ha. - Eu comentei.

\- Não se preocupe, estou com você. - Ele me encorajou.

Eu olhei para ele seriamente. O que está pensando?

Mas logo meu olhar estava em Luis, ele tinha um aparelho telefônico, o que parecia estranho para mim. Eu notei algo suspeito em seus olhos.

\- O que há de errado? - Mazen interrompeu.

\- Nada, eu tenho que falar com Ashley, obrigado pelo seu apoio de qualquer maneira. - Eu me levantei, ainda sentindo dor no meu corpo.

Olhei rapidamente para o espanhol quando cruzei para o lado dele, apenas sorri, para que não notasse minhas suspeitas nele.

\- Ashley Graham. - Eu me aproximei da americana e olhou para mim bastante preocupada. - Como vai? - Perguntei.

\- Bem, suponho. - Ela respondeu.

\- Não se preocupe, Ashley, vamos sair desta bagunça. - Ela apenas sorriu.

De repente, ouvimos explosões. Nós todos parecemos preocupados.

\- Vou dar uma olhada. - Mazen interrompeu com a guarda alta.

Mas ao girar, Luis Sera apareceu atrás dele e acertou-o com a coronha da arma, deixando-o inconsciente na superfície.

\- Não, não, todo mundo fica aqui. - O espanhol disse apontando sua arma para nós.

-O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Ashley.

\- Apenas fique calma, querida. - Ele respondeu e piscou para a norte americana.

\- Você é um filho da puta. - Eu interrompi.

\- Essa não é uma linguagem apropriada para uma garota. Sua alteza, venha comigo. - Luis apontou sua arma. - Adiós. - Despediu-se.

O espanhol pegou Ashley e eles entraram no elevador, eu não pude fazer nada, só fui ao corpo de Mazen, ele ainda estava vivo, mas ele não acordou.

Peguei minha arma e fui para o elevador até conseguir subir, deixando apenas o egípcio inconsciente.

Quando fui ao site olhei para Ada, ela estava viva.

Mas que diabos?.

A que estava no vestido vermelho apontava a arma para a cabeça do agente americano e, ao lado daquela mulher, estava nada mais e nada menos do que aquele imbecil espanhol que segurava a filha do presidente.

Eu me escondi atrás de alguns barris e me preparei para atirar com a mão direita. Eu estava suando e tremendo, tentei controlar minha respiração para acertar um alvo.

Primeiro pensei que não conseguiria até sentir uma voz dentro de mim que dizia:

"Mantenha seus olhos fixos, a arma e você são um."

Foi essa frase que meu pai repetiu quando fomos caçar.

Então eu levei isso em conta, respirei, apontei e disparei. A bala atingiu o ombro esquerdo do espanhol.

Saí de onde eu estava e os quatro colocaram os olhos em mim. No entanto, logo apareceu um helicóptero, Ada tirou Leon de suas mãos um objeto que eu não conseguia identificar e subiu no helicóptero com Luis.

Meus olhos focaram naquele espanhol que estava pressionando seu ombro, eu apontei a arma e o puxei, mas não tinha mais balas, eu pude ver um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto dele.

\- Você está com sorte. - Eu murmurei frustrada e me aproximei dos dois americanos.

\- Ada! - Kennedy gritou.

\- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei muito bem disso. - Disse a mulher de vestido vermelho mostrando o que eu podia ver era a amostra de Las Plagas. - Eu tenho que ir. Se eu fosse você, eu sairía dessa ilha agora mesmo. - Pressionou o botão em um dispositivo.

\- Ela realmente apertou o botão. - O agente murmurou espantado.

\- Botão do que? - Perguntei confusa e não recebi nenhuma resposta.

\- Aí, pegue. Melhor entrar em contato com o helicóptero. Te vejo por aí. - Ada jogou um objeto para depois se afastar no helicóptero com Luis e o piloto dele.

\- O que eu precisava. - Disse Leon, o da vestido vermelho jogou um rádio.

O agente americano começou a sintonizar em frequência até o contato com quem nos tiraria desse inferno.

\- O que há de errado? - Eu questionei.

\- O helicóptero está chegando, onde está o Mazen? - Leon respondeu.

\- Merda. - Murmurei eu tinha esquecido dele. - Está em baixo, estou indo para isso, apenas me dê um minuto.

\- Depressa, esta ilha vai voar a qualquer momento. - Ele avisou.

\- Ok. - Falei baixinho, mas depois entendi. - O que? - perguntei surpresa.

Eu rapidamente peguei o elevador e desci em busca do egípcio. Eu o encontrei acordando.

\- Mazen, temos que ir. - Eu o ajudei a se levantar.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Este lugar vai explodir. Vamos - Respondi.

Depois fomos com os dois loiros e o helicóptero chegou.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Questionou o egípcio para ver sangue no chão e eu acabei de perceber isso.

\- É do Saddler. Está morto. - O agente respondeu.

Então Kennedy nos ajudou e conseguimos sair daquela maldita ilha.

Eu podia ver como aquele lugar estava desmoronando com a explosão, me senti aliviada por ter sobrevivido a esse pesadelo, mas nunca poderia esquecê-lo, sabendo que as pessoas que eu mais amava haviam morrido em minhas próprias mãos.

Deixei escapar algumas lágrimas até sentir a mão de alguém encostada no meu ombro, olhei para cima e era Mazen.

-Está bem? - Ele perguntou.

\- Sim. - Respondi limpando meu rosto.

\- Estou feliz que vocês estejam vivos. - O piloto interrompeu.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio, Mike. - Disse Leon.

\- Não é nada, é apenas o meu trabalho. Pelo jeito que você me deve algumas cervejas. - Ele comentou.

\- Sim, eu convido. - Kennedy afirmou e todos nós sorrimos.

\- Missão cumprida, certo Leon? - Ashley perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Ainda não. Eu ainda tenho que te levar para casa. - Ele respondeu.

\- Então, quem era aquela mulher? - Curiousa questionou e Mazen e eu olhamos atentamente para o agente.

\- Por que a pergunta? - Ele corou um pouco.

\- Anda, vamos, diga-me. - Ela insistiu e eu estava quase rindo, mas tentei levar a sério.

\- Ela é uma parte de mim que eu não posso abandonar. Isso é tudo. - Leon comentou.


	23. Epílogo

Quando tudo finalmente acabou, nós fomos para os Estados Unidos. Mazen e eu fomos convocados para uma reunião com Leon, Hunnigan e o presidente daquele país.

\- Sr. Presidente, o agente Kennedy foi bem sucedido em sua missão e fez um relatório dos eventos na Espanha. - Explicou a mulher e o loiro entregou um fólio ao presidente.

\- Obrigado por trazer minha filha de volta para casa. - O presidente sorriu.

\- Não há necessidade, senhor presidente. Estou às suas ordens. - Leon disse com firmeza.

-Quem são eles? - Ele perguntou curioso.

\- Eles me ajudaram na missão, senhor, estavam de férias naquela área quando o incidente aconteceu. E eles perderam famílias e amigos. - O agente comentou e dirigiu seu olhar para mim. - Eles são guerreiros. - Ele acrescentou.

\- Lamentamos suas perdas. - O presidente se virou para nós e leu o arquivo que tinha em mãos. - Muito bem ... Lopez e Adam, minha filha me contou sobre vocês, especialmente sobre você, Laura. Você salvou a vida dela, obrigado - Disse olhando para mim.

\- De nada senhor. - Sorri vigorosamente e Mazen esfregou minhas costas.

\- Hunnigan e Kennedy. - O presidente falou. - Essas duas pessoas agora serão protegidas pelo governo, vocês fornecerão o que precisam para retornar às suas vidas, respeitando a lei principal.

-Sim senhor. - Os dois agentes afirmaram e o presidente se retirou.

\- Então? - Perguntou o egípcio.

\- O que aconteceu na Espanha deve ser mantido em sigilo. - Explicou a mulher. - O governo vai colocar o que vocês precisam para continuar com suas vidas. Vocês tem alguns planos?

UM ANO DEPOIS

Mazen e eu decidimos ficar nos Estados Unidos por segurança como recomendação de Hunnigan. Eles nos deram um lugar para morar e cobriram nossas necessidades básicas.

Depois de passar esse período, praticamente um ano, decidimos seguir nossos caminhos.

Fomos ao aeroporto, lá me despedi do egípcio, seu vôo estava a caminho.

\- Que férias nós temos. - Mazen falou e eu sorri. - Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

\- Claro, são cinco ou seis vezes que você repete a mesma coisa. - Eu comentei e ele me abraçou do nada.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta. - Ele disse.

Eu fiquei como uma pedra, mas depois relaxei e decidi devolver o abraço. Até nos separarmos.

\- Você me sufocou. - Suspirei e ele sorriu. - Eu vou sentir sua falta também, agora ve que o seu vôo sai em poucos minutos.

Eu pude ver como Mazen se afastou da multidão e fiquei pensando em nada. Eu olhei para o meu relógio, ainda faltava uma hora para o meu vôo. Suspirei e decidi sentar nos assentos à espera.

Poucos minutos depois, pude ver uma mãe que estava abraçando sua filha que tinha vindo de uma viagem, me senti melancólica por um momento, até que vi a prensa, eles estavam anunciando a chegada de alguém, certamente alguns famosos. Eu não prestei muita atenção e fui direto para o banheiro antes do meu avião chegar.

Lavei meu rosto e olhei no espelho. De repente, os alarmes de emergência foram ativados e ouvi vários gritos. Saí do banheiro e vi a multidão gritar por socorro, não entendi o que aconteceu até perceber que um guarda estava mordendo uma mulher.

\- O que há de errado com você? - Eu intervi e ele se virou para me ver.

Sua boca estava cheia de sangue segurando a orelha que arrancou da mulher.

Eu fiquei paralisada.


	24. Avisos Importantes

Quero agradecer a você, leitor, por reservar um tempo para ler esta fanfiction.

Nesta pequena seção, vou liberar um formato PDF deste livro (que contém conteúdo extra).

Eu também vou escrever uma saga de fanfiction de Resident Evil. O próximo livro será baseado no filme de animação "Resident Evil Degeneration".

Há outros projetos em andamento, transmissões no YouTube como um programa de podcast para lançar um formato de audiolivro ou vídeos, para discutir com os leitores e fãs da franquia de videogame.

Então, se você está interessado em saber mais sobre mim e meus outros trabalhos, eu convido você a visitar minha página no google:

"The Looray's Chronicles".

Também Looray no facebook:

\- @looraylo

E "Resident Evil Los Iluminados":

\- @reonyc

Laura "Looray" López.

PS: Para baixar o PDF de "Resident Evil Los Iluminados" visite a página "The Looray's Chronicles". Na seção "Menu" selecione "Libros" (Livros) e escolha "Resident Evil Los Iluminados".


End file.
